


Sealed!

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Cardcaptor Sakura fanboy Byun Baekhyun gets asked to the Halloween party by Student Body President Kim Jongdae (a closet Cardcaptor Sakura fan too)





	Sealed!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hahahaharlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/gifts).



It’s who everyone’s been talking about lately. The whispers about him vary from admiration to mockery. Kim Jongdae, the student body President, from the junior class wondered why this issue hasn’t tamed since the start of the year. He greeted every student politely as he passed by. Some girls even squealed. He gave high fives to some guys and went on his way. He opened the Council Room door with a greeting. The Vice President, Kim Junmyeon, from the senior class looked up from his laptop and nodded to the President. Jongdae put his backpack down and got to work before 1st period began.

 

When a few staffers came in, the two heads had their uniform suit jackets hanging on their chairs. They just finished saying the morning announcements. The words that came from their staffers’ mouths still concerned the talk of the school; that Sakura boy. VP Kim seemed curious too. Even the senior classes talked about this boy. President Kim didn’t like being out of the loop. He fished whatever information he could get.

 

His name’s Byun Baekhyun from the junior class. Jongdae wondered which one was it. How come he didn’t know it’s from his year? Apparently, he’s not hard to miss when he’s too adorable for words. This guy had a spring in his step or fairy ran down the halls. Some thought he left glitter after he passed by. His light brown hair bounced a lot too. He had round spectacles that went well with his V-shaped face that housed his famous soft mochi cheeks when he smiled. Oh, these staffers admired him. Jongdae tried to remember the descriptions about this Byun Baekhyun. If he’s cute, why were some mocking him? The Pandora’s Box has been opened.

 

Byun Baekhyun was a huge Cardcaptor Sakura fan. Jongdae found nothing wrong with that. He’s such a big fan that he had bits and pieces of Sakura with him from keychains to pencils, up to the point where he wore tiny items inspired by what Sakura wore. He had a book with him that had cards all the time.

 

“Clow Cards?” Jongdae piped. The staffers wondered why he knew that but continued telling more about this Sakura fan. VP Kim interjected when he noticed his calendar. The School Halloween Party was just around the corner. Almost everyone was going and everyone had a date based on his log. He looked at the President who announced right away that he’ll go alone. Not wanting him to be crowned as the night’s killjoy, Junmyeon proposed an idea. President Kim could ask Sakura fan Byun Baekhyun to the party.

 

The staffers were stunned by the proposal. He reasoned that it’s a good example to teach acceptance among peers. Jongdae thought about it. He’s really curious about this boy. If he’s cute, what’s wrong with being a Sakura fan? A staffer added that it’s a good idea since Baekhyun’s gay. President Kim didn’t take offense. He’s open to everyone! What he didn’t disclose was that he’s never been in a relationship. But it’s only a date to the party, right?

 

He kept his eyes open for this Sakura fan. He could be any of the cute guys around. He checked every classroom discreetly until one person from Class 3-4 caught his attention for improper uniform. He was about to call her out for the cat ears headband but the student turned around. It’s a boy. This boy pouted at the headband and threw it in the trash bin before returning to his seat. A book was opened. There’s no words. A 12-inch pink card appeared. Bingo.

 

Jongdae checked the trash bin and frowned. The cat ears had a note mocking him. He found the right person. Jongdae looked at the boy for a moment. Seems pretty harmless. Jongdae thought about his game plan.

 

Baekhyun went to the soccer field after class. Most students already left but not him. He liked staying behind to be alone. The sky was orange already, with lamps lighting the streets. He didn’t care about walking home. He liked this time of day. The wind was cool and no sun blinded him. He giggled as it touched his skin. This was Baekhyun’s solace.

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon just went their separate ways after finishing council work. The elder usually took the same entrance and exit as everyone but Jongdae took the gate by the soccer field. It’s closer to his way home. Jongdae put his hands in his pockets as he walked and thought about his day. He still had homework to do. And dinner with his parents.

 

A figure from the distance made him stop walking. That’s odd. Jongdae knew they were always the last people to leave campus. Seeing Baekhyun at the field was a surprise. He wasn’t sure it was him since the book wasn’t covering his chest. He watched Baekhyun raise his arms and spin out of joy. His arms formed a heart above his head. Baekhyun bent his body from side to side. Jongdae found himself smiling. Harmless indeed.

 

Baekhyun turned around. He gasped and put his arms down. An echoing apology came from him. Jongdae chuckled and shook his head. Baekhyun felt so embarrassed, he ran to the nearest gate. The President saw him messing around after class. He might sanction him for staying late or making noise or whatever. Jongdae tried to stop him but the tiny steps Baekhyun made with running was a sight to behold. Who was this fairy that fell upon President Kim’s campus? Jongdae felt so confused yet amused. This guy’s really a character.

 

Jongdae found himself noticing Baekhyun more often as days passed. VP Kim saw him staring at the Sakura fanboy one afternoon. Junmyeon coughed. Jongdae slowly craned his head to the elder. His eyes were filled with wonder and amusement. “If you’re so intrigued, ask him to the party. There’s nothing wrong in trying.” He advised. Jongdae looked at the lockers again but Baekhyun was gone. Junmyeon chuckled. Jongdae’s really getting interesting now.

 

The classroom was more or less empty since it’s free period so Jongdae thought it was safe to talk to Baekhyun. He pulled a chair and sat beside him, waiting for an acknowledgement. The boy looked at him for a moment before realising who he was. He covered his mouth and kept bowing. Jongdae called him by his name. Baekhyun was amazed the President knew him.

 

The proposal has been released.

 

Baekhyun suddenly arched a brow as he moved his body away slightly, thinking it was a joke. No hi or hello? The President just got to the point. Jongdae noticed it was too sudden as well. He apologised for shocking the boy but said it’s his idea, that he really wanted to do it. Lie. He was pushed to do it. His curiosity added to the push. Baekhyun worried about the President’s reputation and declined it. Jongdae got on his knees and begged, holding Baekhyun’s shins. Alarm spread through Baekhyun’s body, pulling the President to stand or at least sit down again.

 

“Please go with me! I’m the only one in the council without a date. Please! I’ll find Clow Cards for you. We just have to be friends and go to the Halloween Party together.”

 

But why Baekhyun? There’s so many students left. He’s still convinced this was a prank. Jongdae expected him to believe he just woke up and wanted to take the school’s gayest student to the party? Then again, he did say the cards’ name right. Baekhyun looked at his Clow Card Book then the person. It’s a mutual agreement. Jongdae’s heart pounded. It would be so humiliating if Baekhyun said no. They just met a few seconds ago and he got rejected? He’d think the boy had really high standards if that’s the case.

 

“You know Clow Cards?” Baekhyun asked, cuteness dripping at the last syllable. The pretty face had a nice voice and a very adorable way of speaking. Jongdae might’ve mistaken him for The Song for a moment. Baekhyun really didn’t register anything after Jongdae said Clow Cards. Jongdae’s tongue got caught before he nodded. That’s enough for Baekhyun. He patted the President’s hair adorably and said yes.

 

VP Kim slammed his hands on the table with a huge smile on his face. Jongdae ran his hands in his hair, still disbelieving the events. He’s relieved, honestly. It’s that easy? Junmyeon trapped him in the biggest hug he could give, congratulating him on the success. Jongdae’s not sure if it’s really a success. It’s just a party.

 

Just a party, sure. The news spread like wildfire. President Kim asked Sakura Boy Baekhyun to the Halloween Party. No one believed it until they had proof. Baekhyun entered campus hugging his Clow Card Book. A tall guy came running to him. It’s Chanyeol, a close friend and classmate. Baekhyun smiled without bearing teeth. Chanyeol stopped in front of him to breathe and look at his friend. Baekhyun looked at him expectantly. The rumor needed a confirmation.

 

VP Kim smiled once Jongdae came in the Council Room that morning. He handed the microphone to him with a knowing smile. Jongdae sighed and went to work. There he admitted it. President Kim was taking Byun Baekhyun to the party. Baekhyun saw the stares as he passed by. He hugged his Clow Card Book tighter. Why were the stares pointer this time? Was it wrong to say yes to a proposal? It wasn’t exactly a proposal if begging ensued. 

 

President Kim went out of the Council Room with his Hall Monitor badge. People needed to get to class sooner because Jongdae wasn’t the kindest with that badge. He saw Baekhyun looking at him by the lockers. The Clow Card Book was a staple indeed. Once you knew the identity of the Sakura Boy, you’d really notice him. President Kim bowed to him slightly. Baekhyun did the same rather awkwardly. That’s enough proof it was real.

 

Baekhyun heard nothing all week but people finding reasons why Jongdae asked him. It’s news that the President’s suddenly interested in him. At least gossip didn’t revolve entirely about him. It’s a nice change. He honestly didn’t care about gossip but listening was fun. The President ran around campus saying he’d go alone just because. Many knew Baekhyun wasn’t going. What changed in them? SInce when did they start hanging out? No one’s seen them together at all. Baekhyun tuned them out and opened his book to look at the few cards he had. He admired The Hail for a moment, smiling slightly at its beauty. A classmate came to him to borrow his ruler. Baekhyun looked for it in his backpack, under his table, even in his own pockets. He pouted. He knew it was in school. His eyes lit up remembering where he left it. He grabbed his book and fairy ran to his locker at the hallway.

 

He tucked the book between his chin and chest while he mumbled the lock code. When it opened, a long thing flew out. He got his ruler while keeping an eye on what fell. He knew that design. He rushed to get it after closing his locker. A beautiful drawing stared at him. The Lucid. Baekhyun flipped card and saw a note. A phone number was there. Baekhyun pulled the note off the Clow Card and placed it between his lips while he slipped The Lucid in his book. He looked up and down the hallway then up again. At the end of it was the person responsible. Kim Jongdae. He waved to Baekhyun and Baekhyun bowed out of formality and thanks. Jongdae looked at his hand then put his down. This was getting awkward. Jongdae made a mental note to approach more. Ogling from afar seemed creepy. Baekhyun’s a shy guy as far he knew. For this to work, he had to take the next step. But yes, Jongdae’s given Baekhyun The Lucid because it fit the situation. He’s seen the invisible.

 

Where did Jongdae get it? Maybe Jongdae’s a fan of Cardcaptor Sakura too. Maybe he had a few Clow Cards at home. And maybe he wanted Baekhyun only to know this secret of his. Maybe he also took advantage of his Hall Monitor badge that morning.

 

After the morning bell that day, he roamed the halls casually. That’s a lie. He was looking for Baekhyun’s locker number. When he found it, he slipped in the Clow Card and ran for his life to get to class. He hoped no one saw him but this weird feeling in his chest made him smile. The thrill was actually fun to have. And that thrill was worth it when he saw Baekhyun’s baby smile upon holding it. He would never tell Baekhyun he’s been waiting at that spot since the free period bell rang to see his reaction. When their eyes met, it’s a different feeling too. They barely knew each other but a lot seemed to just click. At least that’s what Jongdae felt.

* * *

In the morning, Jongdae got off his car and told his driver to come around late. A presence made him look at the students entering the gate. Right on time, it’s Baekhyun. Jongdae walked quickly until he’s beside Baekhyun, who thanked him for The Lucid. Jongdae felt shy. He just came to say good morning but got a shy smile from Baekhyun. He was really flustered. They both were.

 

Once they were by the door, they went in at the same time. Their shoulders bumped, making both apologise. Jongdae told him to go in first but Baekhyun insisted Jongdae went first. The debate continued until Jongdae got tired. He placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders to make him stand face to face with him. Baekhyun held on to his book tightly. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun through the door gently, making him stumble backwards but not falling. President Kim’s got him. He smiled slightly. Baekhyun found the slight lip curl cute. “There, we got inside together.”

 

Baekhyun blinked twice in shock. Jongdae said goodbye, rushing to get out of Baekhyun’s presence. He wiped his palms on his black pants and dabbed his sleeve on his forehead. Why’s he so pathetic in front of Baekhyun? VP Kim saw him frazzled so he neared the underclassman. Jongdae jumped in shock upon hearing the voice so close to his ear. Junmyeon wondered what made him jumpy but Jongdae dodged it.

 

At the other side of the hallway, Baekhyun’s still standing frozen by the door. Chanyeol went up the steps and saw his friend dazed. Other students just passed by him like he’s invisible. He flicked his finger on Baekhyun’s pale forehead to snap out of it. Baekhyun yelped and rubbed his skin. He whined softly too. Chanyeol wondered what happened but Baekhyun turned around and rushed to get to his classroom. He settled quickly and sighed, stealing a glance on his forearms. Jongdae touched him willingly. Baekhyun closed his eyes really tight and slapped his cheeks to snap out of it. It meant nothing. Stop reading in to it! It’s really nothing.

 

Baekhyun went out of his classroom to buy a juice pouch. He tried to poke the straw in but it won’t open. He kept his head down, trying to make it work. Jongdae yawned and stretched his arms while he passed by, accidentally hitting Baekhyun’s arm. The juice pouch fell, spilling the contents to the floor. Baekhyun dove to it, trying to save what’s left. Jongdae apologised, getting on his knees to help him clean it. When they looked up, it’s the eyes that haunted them both. A soft apology escaped Jongdae’s lips again. Baekhyun shook his head then continued cleaning. He ran out of napkins. Jongdae saw the juice stain on Baekhyun’s uniform and felt bad. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe the floor with it.

 

“No! No, I can do it!” Baekhyun splashed his hands on the sticky liquid, hoping Jongdae would stop. Jongdae felt sorry and Baekhyun wouldn’t even look at him. He got one of Baekhyun’s hands and wiped his forearm on it. Baekhyun panicked. Jongdae’s uniform’s getting ruined. Jongdae apologised cutely this time saying he’ll be careful next time, drying Baekhyun’s hands. He placed Baekhyun’s hands on his own lap and smiled at the job he did before continuing to wipe the floor. Once it’s clean, Jongdae stood up. Baekhyun didn’t. The President tried to peek at his face then offered his hand. Jongdae urged him to take it. Once Baekhyun’s up on his feet, Jongdae didn’t let go of his hand. He’s decisive. While wiping the floor, he knew he wanted to replace that juice pouch. He pulled Baekhyun back  to the vending machine and bought him one. Those who saw it found the events adorable. Baekhyun tried to open the juice pouch again but the straw jumped out of his hands. Jongdae couldn’t help his chuckle. Baekhyun bit his lower lip in shame while Jongdae picked up the straw. He opened the juice pouch for Baekhyun and watched him drink. Baekhyun smiled slightly to the taste and thanked Jongdae again. He walked back to his classroom, glancing behind to Jongdae again. When he saw him still looking, Baekhyun lowered his head and did his fairy run out of embarrassment. Jongdae’s smile widened. He scratched his heated neck and went on his way. He didn’t care about his sticky sleeves. It’s actually forgotten. He threw his handkerchief in good spirits.

 

These meetings during free period became frequent. One day, Jongdae had no council work so he had tons of time in his hands. He talked to some friends from other classes and joked with them. The Class 3-4 sign board made him forget all social circles. He excused himself to peek by the door. He really should stop being a creeper.

 

Jongdae scanned the room until a familiar brunette caught his attention. He entered the room and took the seat beside Baekhyun. He turned it around and rest his arms on the backrest so his chin rest there. Baekhyun didn’t flinch. It’s like he knew someone was coming for him. Jongdae saw the Clow Cards laid on the table. He pointed to The Lucid and looked at Baekhyun. The fanboy looked at Jongdae. They began talking about magical abilities and which episodes the cards came out. Baekhyun was pleased and surprised. Jongdae finally admitted he loved Cardcaptor Sakura growing up. It’s their secret that Jongdae whispered to his ear. Baekhyun bit his lower lip and kept this secret with his life. Jongdae rest his cheek on his arms this time, looking at Baekhyun for no reason.

 

Baekhyun noticed his lunchbox forgotten in front of him. He got a sandwich and handed it to Jongdae. “Please eat this. I took up most of your free period. Sorry,” Jongdae really didn’t mind talking his free period away. He had fun. Jongdae took a bite when Baekhyun did. It’s a tasty egg sandwich. Baekhyun waited expectantly for a comment. When he stole a glance, the sandwich was gone. Jongdae’s cheeks were really stuffed. Baekhyun giggled and wiped the corners of Jongdae’s mouth with a napkin. Jongdae smiled, thanking him. So he liked the sandwich. Baekhyun felt proud. It came a time where Jongdae had to go. Baekhyun walked him to the door and thanked him for the time. Jongdae smiled as an insight came; Baekhyun’s really cute. When Jongdae left, Chanyeol was behind him with yoghurt.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Chanyeol asked, opening his yoghurt. Baekhyun held his with two hands and close to his chest.

 

“Nothing. We just got talking about Clow Cards.” Baekhyun sat down and kept his lunchbox. Chanyeol found it odd. Baekhyun never finished his meals. Did he share them with Jongdae? When Baekhyun flipped through his book, he found the count odd. How come the total added one more? Baekhyun flipped through the entire book again, finding the odd one out. He stopped beside The Glow. He knew in his heart and memory it was alone but something was there already. Baekhyun looked at the door and tried to calm his giddy heart. Jongdae slipped The Gravitation. He turned the page and as expected, there’s a note; a time and place. Baekhyun pocketed the note and closed his book. He looked at the clock. And he kept doing that every other period until the final bell rang. A goodbye from Baekhyun went past Chanyeol. He looked around and his friend was nowhere to be found anymore. It’s really odd. Baekhyun’s always the last one out. Outside the room, he saw President Kim weaving through people and running too. Chanyeol shook his head. Were they really getting along that well?

 

Baekhyun held the note in his hand while looking at the big tree behind the soccer goal. He looked up and enjoyed how the wind welcomed him. Jongdae got there a few seconds behind. He saw how nature embraced the boy again. He admired how peaceful things were. Jongdae didn’t realise his feet began moving towards Baekhyun.

 

“You came. Have you been waiting long?” Jongdae mumbled, awe underlying in his tone. Baekhyun turned around quickly and nodded.

 

“I mean no! I just got here.” Baekhyun lowered his gaze again. He should really use his brain before doing. “Th-thank you for the new card. I’ll keep it safe.” Jongdae couldn’t see his eyes. It’s really frustrating for him because he knew people’s intentions through their eyes. His hands cupped Baekhyun’s face gently, lifting his face to show itself. Jongdae smiled slightly. Baekhyun had no right to look at the ground when his face’s too adorable.

 

“Why do you hide your eyes from me?” The question came out softly. It was so gentle, Baekhyun wouldn’t hear it if his mind was somewhere else. “You’re really cute, Baekhyun. I’d like to see your eyes when you’re with me.”

 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat. He’s used to seeing the ground when someone higher’s with him. Jongdae didn’t like it. They’re friends. Not President and student. Jongdae wished to see Baekhyun’s eyes more often like how friends do.

 

When Baekhyun lifted his gaze, the wind seemed to blow stronger. Baekhyun noticed the hands that held his face lowered to his neck. Jongdae unknowingly neared him. It’s like those eyes drew him in. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what’s going on. If the Clow Card Book wasn’t there, Jongdae would feel his heart race. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t step back or stop this. Yes, he must stop this. Baekhyun lowered his head slightly, like breaking a spell that entranced Jongdae. The President took a hesitant step back and let go of Baekhyun.

 

For some reason, neither said a word. Jongdae felt Baekhyun was going and a part of him didn’t want that. So he offered to walk him home.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae walked side by side in silence. Baekhyun looked at the shops they passed. Jongdae had his hands in his pockets, eyes focused on the ground. They really had nothing to talk about. Baekhyun stopped walking to look at a bookstore. Jongdae stopped, feeling no one beside him. He turned around to Baekhyun and tried to see what he wanted. It’s obviously the Sakura keychain. Jongdae was about to buy it but Baekhyun covered the door with his body. Jongdae liked challenges. He arched this thick brow and stepped side to side quickly, confusing Baekhyun. He found his blocking efforts funny. Jongdae gave up and reached for Baekhyun’s hand. He opted for them to walk like that. Baekhyun looked like he’s being dragged until they stopped at an intersection. Baekhyun had to go right while Jongdae went straight. Jongdae understood and let go. Baekhyun bowed to him and went on his way. Jongdae watched him leave. Until a minute passed. He ran after Baekhyun and offered to walk him home, like until the gate. Baekhyun sighed and nodded. What could he do if Jongdae didn’t want to leave?

 

When they got to Baekhyun’s front gate, Jongdae driver waited. Baekhyun chuckled in amazement. The driver really followed him everywhere. Baekhyun entered his home while Jongdae went inside the car with a dumb smile on his lips. Ah least it wasn’t so awkward now, right?

 

* * *

 

Every morning since walking home together, Baekhyun waited for Jongdae to arrive. Jongdae would get off his car, tell his driver what time to pick him up, then walk to the school gate. As he neared the gate, he saw Baekhyun holding the metal bars, forehead pressed against them. Jongdae looked around then walked to that side. He stood in front of Baekhyun on the other side of the gate then smiled. Baekhyun’s asleep? Jongdae held the bars just below his hands. He blew Baekhyun’s forehead lightly. The boy opened his eyes slowly, smile spreading across his face. Jongdae smiled widely and said he’ll enter the gate.

 

The two walked beside each other, talking about breakfast and lunch. They went to the cafeteria for a quick snack. Baekhyun slapped Jongdae’s hand at the cashier. He paid for breakfast. The cafeteria lady smiled kindly to him. Baekhyun thanked her in a very bright tone and hugged his milk. Jongdae just held his, bowing to the lady before leaving.

 

Baekhyun stopped outside the cafeteria and looked at Jongdae. He had to get to class. Jongdae understood. He had morning announcements to make. But no one turned to leave. Jongdae said Baekhyun should go first but Baekhyun said they should do it together. In the end, no one did it. Baekhyun whined as he turned Jongdae around and pushed him to the opposite direction. Jongdae stumbled then went back. Baekhyun did it again but Jongdae kept coming back to him like a boomerang. Jongdae giggled so much, his cheeks hurt. Baekhyun pushed him with more force this time then turned to walk away quickly. Jongdae run around again and ran to Baekhyun. He bumped his back and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s middle. Jongdae wished him a good day. Baekhyun blushed. He nodded and waited to be released.

 

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. It was too hot. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. It’s just a setup. Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror. The warning bell rang. Jongdae’s voice boomed in the speakers for the morning announcements. Baekhyun felt the redness return. He pouted at his reflection and stomped his foot. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It’s just a setup but why were they getting close? Baekhyun ignored his face and went to class.

 

As usual, notes of mockery were there. He read each one with a smile, crumpled them, then put them in his backpack. A girl asked why he kept them. Based on how she came, Baekhyun knew it was one of the people who wrote them. He kept his expression innocent and harmless. “Oh, wasn’t I supposed to? It’s a waste of paper to throw them. I’ll just use them in case toilets run out of tissue paper.” He sealed this with a giggle that could win hearts. Chanyeol covered his mouth to conceal his laughter. He’s dying in the back already. The girl nodded then walked away. Baekhyun didn’t let these bother him. He knew he’s not what they wrote so why get affected? As long as they didn’t touch his stuff, he wouldn’t fight back.

 

After class, Baekhyun stood at the field again. No wind came so he just let the sun set for him. He walked to the tree behind the soccer goal but left his stuff on the grass. VP Kim saw him there, intrigued by his choice of hangout spot. A few seconds later, Jongdae made his way there. Junmyeon wondered if they planned to meet but Jongdae stopped walking halfway. He thought for a moment then looked at Baekhyun’s things. He got a Clow Card from his pocket and placed it on top of Baekhyun’s backpack. He smiled upon realising the design. It’s similar to Sakura’s actual backpack. Even the white two-point flap was there. He didn’t have Keroberos wings embroidered but it’s more or less the same. It’s probably custom-made, he thought.

 

Jongdae saw Baekhyun patting his cheeks. He decided to not bother him anymore. They might grow attached to each other. So he went home. Baekhyun still kept patting his cheeks. He’s scolding himself for feeling hot again. He’s probably red too. He hit his cheeks lightly, willing himself to stop misunderstanding actions. What could he do? No one’s been like that to him. While Jongdae’s not the most handsome or brightest in the bunch, there’s something about him that Baekhyun admires. It’s their first time meeting after being schoolmates for three years and not once did Jongdae caught his eye. He knew he existed but it’s only up to that. Baekhyun still believed this was a prolonged prank. Yes, it’s better to think like that and keep the guards up. Baekhyun’s face stopped it’s volcanic blush. He breathed then went to pick up his stuff.

 

A Clow Card greeted him. So much for the cease. Baekhyun’s volcanic cheek blush returned in full force, spreading to his ears, down to his neck. He stomped his feet and whined, falling on his knees. He fake sobbed until real tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He removed his round spectacles to wipe them dry. He got the Clow Card, wondering what Jongdae gave this time.

 

Honestly, he didn’t expect him to give authentic ones. These cost a fortune. He knew that; he collected them. Jongdae did leave a secret with him that explained why he had these. But why was he giving one every other day? They agreed on one card only; one Baekhyun loved the most but never found it. Jongdae said he had it but he’ll only give it after the party. Baekhyun had a reason to stay.

 

Baekhyun turned the Clow Card. His eyes widened slightly. Was it a premonition? Baekhyun put a hand on his chest and breathed heavily. The Create stared back to him. Was that what’s happening? Did The Create’s powers consume him? Baekhyun couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Jongdae had to give this of all days? Baekhyun thought it was ridiculous but he’s panicking as he placed it in his Clow Card Book. Junmyeon saw the change of emotions. If his observation was right, Baekhyun was overwhelmed. By what exactly; the card, the timing or the person? Baekhyun put the book in his backpack then ran to the field gate. Junmyeon was surprised he used that exit too. Whatever emotions surfaced in the face of the Sakura fanboy, Junmyeon wanted reasons behind it. Was it possible for two people to be destined like this?

 

The free period visits came more often. Class 3-4 slowly got used to Baekhyun’s visitor. Students didn’t have to ask what the visit was for. Jongdae always had two of a drink or meal. One day, Jongdae just entered and looked for Baekhyun. A student said he’s at his seat. Jongdae wondered if it was him because the hair color was darker. He slowly checked the person then sighed with relief to see Baekhyun. His specs were gone too. Jongdae’s heart may have skipped  beat upon seeing a different Baekhyun. The said boy smiled up to him in the most adorable way. Jongdae’s relieved. It’s still the same Baekhyun. He pulled a chair for Jongdae and they ate together. Baekhyun opened his lunchbox then pouted.

 

“Is it something mushy? You hate mushy.” Jongdae remembered. Baekhyun nodded. “Let’s trade.”

 

“Why?” Baekhyun’s eyes looked so innocent.

 

“What do you mean why? So you can eat properly. Give it to me.” Jongdae got the lunchbox from Baekhyun’s hands then placed the plastic container full of Gimbap. “I like your lunch, you know.”

 

“You do?” Baekhyun’s face lit as Jongdae nodded, eating a spoonful of rice and beans. Pride swelled in his chest. Jongdae noticed the triumphant smile straining the boy’s cheeks. He looked at the meal then the boy. There’s a Pikachu designed egg roll at the center. Jongdae screamed at how cute it was. Baekhyun flinched, arms shaking and hitting his table. Jongdae stood up in shock then got Baekhyun’s hand. The red spot on his knuckles grew darker. Jongdae held his hand, clutching it to his face as he apologised. Baekhyun got his hand and told him to eat. He didn’t want to dwell on the fact that Jongdae’s kitten lips touched his skin.

 

The bell rung so Jongdae rushed to get up and go. Baekhyun put the trash in a paper bag and placed it by his backpack. Just as he finished cleaning up, Jongdae’s foot got caught on the chair but he didn’t fall. Baekhyun was about to call for him but Jongdae started running out of the room. The teacher of the next period came in. Baekhyun looked at the door again, unsure of what to do. Jongdae took his lunchbox and utensils.

 

Jongdae got back to his classroom, mouth still full of rice. Kyungsoo, one of his classmates, almost bumped him going in. Jongdae apologised and got to his seat. He noticed the President dropped something. He picked up the lid with Sakura on it and placed it on Jongdae’s table. Jongdae finished the meal by tipping his head back and stuffing food in his mouth before the next teacher came. He saw the Sakura lid and Kyungsoo chuckling at him. Jongdae almost spat his food as he said thanks and explained Baekhyun didn’t like mushy food so they traded.

 

“Homemade food?” Kyungsoo arched a brow. Jongdae nodded while he opened his water bottle. “So you ate Baekhyun’s cooking?” Jongdae didn’t understand. “You know Baekhyun lives alone, right? Rumors say his parents are diplomats so he’s usually home alone. You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo supplied.

 

Jongdae wondered if it’s true. He pulled his phone out and snuck a text while the teacher wrote on the board. Baekhyun replied. Oh, the rebels they were. It’s not true his parents were diplomats but he did live alone for most days of the year. His parents were missionaries that spread the good news in remote areas. That’s nice, Jongdae thought. He kept his phone with a promise to return Baekhyun’s lunchbox. Baekhyun hoped for them to meet again.

 

That didn’t happen for a week. And the leaves slowly fell from the trees.

* * *

Jongdae finished council work very early so he thought about taking a walk on the field instead of the walkway to the gate by the field. He wasn’t feeling great too so it’s bad to work in that condition. He had his hands in his pockets while he watched his feet crunch dried leaves. It’ll get colder soon, he thought. He thought about the remaining sweaters he had in his closet. He should go shopping soon for new ones. Jongdae lifted his gaze for a moment. His feet stopped him from moving. Of course. Baekhyun’s by the tree behind the soccer goal, his back facing Jongdae. Baekhyun enjoyed the wind under that tree. It’s really cool. Jongdae rummaged through his backpack and smiled. He kept a Clow Card just in case.

 

Baekhyun heard leaves crunching behind him. Someone’s getting close. He opened his eyes, unafraid. Jongdae tapped his shoulder. Baekhyun turned and greeted brightly, a trademark already. “Busy?” Baekhyun shook his head.

 

The two sat under the tree searching for couple costume ideas. Because they decided to go together, they wanted to look the part too. Baekhyun really had a preference that mirrored his aura. Everything he showed was really cute. From matching cupcakes, to unicorns, Baekhyun showed them to Jongdae with so much happiness. Jongdae was nice enough to decline in a gentle manner. Baekhyun pouted for a second then smiled as he continued looking.

 

There were times where Baekhyun looked at Jongdae like the answer was written on his face. He would open his mouth to say something, only to shut it and purse his lips. Jongdae felt slightly distracted by it, wanting to attend to whatever concern he had. He’d give subtle side glances as his thumb kept scrolling on his screen. When he caught him staring again, Baekhyun blinked twice like a blank puppy then gave a tight-lipped smile like he just got caught or something. Jongdae couldn’t resist. He petted Baekhyun’s soft pale cheek. And Baekhyun really liked it.

 

Jongdae gave very bland suggestions. He’s adamant matching condiments would be a hit. Baekhyun wasn’t so keen on being mustard for a night. Jongdae gave up on photos and searched for videos instead. Baekhyun stopped looking and watched on Jongdae’s phone.

 

Top 10 couple costumes. They both watched seriously, reacting to things they liked and hated. A medical costume appeared in number 7. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He tried to cover them or his view of the screen. Jongdae felt his ear heat a bit. That was a very raunchy nurse outfit. And it wasn’t the only one. Apparently the video had very suggestive female outfits. The couple poses were quite...sexy. Baekhyun wondered if he had to arch his butt for photos. Jongdae imagined if he could handle Baekhyun’s hand resting on his hip all night in that nurse outfit. He shook his head to dismiss the thought and exited the video. It wasn’t giving the right ideas.

 

They went through a few more videos and got bored. Jongdae settled for learning gestures instead. One couple held hands. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand and studied how their fingers must be. He filled every space between Baekhyun’s finger with his. It wasn’t so bad. Jongdae tried to put an arm around Baekhyun, figuring out where his hand must fall. Ah, not so hard. He stood up, encouraging Baekhyun to do the same. He put his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and tugged his body to his. Baekhyun gasped a little. Jongdae removed his gaze from the screen to look in front. Baekhyun’s face was quite close. He looked at his eyes and the blush on his cheeks. Was it too forward?

 

So there’s a difference after all if a Clow Card Book was present. Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s heart pound now. Was it just Baekhyun’s or his too? Baekhyun’s eyes never shied. He looked at Jongdae’s face like he’s trying to know how it’s made. He didn’t realise the President leaned in slowly. Neither of them realised it until Jongdae’s phone fell from his hand. It’s like time stopped. Baekhyun admired how long his eyelashes were. They’re really pretty, he thought. And the mole on his eyebrow was a hidden gem. He didn’t notice that at first. Jongdae came to his senses, swallowing thickly as his mind raced. His lips felt Baekhyun’s breath. He was too close. They were too close. His eyes met Baekhyun’s. They were filled with curiosity. Well, obviously his mind was somewhere else. He didn’t notice what Jongdae was about to do. Baekhyun’s finger traced Jongdae’s moled eyebrow slowly. Jongdae’s brows furrowed in question. Baekhyun liked the texture of the movement. It made him smile a little. “How cute,” the fanboy whispered. A light chuckle followed. Now it’s Jongdae’s turn to blush.

 

He let go of Baekhyun slowly and stepped back. Baekhyun’s eyes still lingered on his face. Jongdae picked up his phone and sat down again. He had to calm his erratic heart. Baekhyun watched him move. Jongdae patted the space beside him so they could watch again. They both for settled for watching Cardcaptor Sakura instead. Jongdae’s back rest on the bark while Baekhyun leaned on his own arm while watching. Jongdae mumbled some of Sakura’s dialogue, surprising Baekhyun. He chuckled shyly then kept quiet.

 

Baekhyun shifted his position and rest his back on the bark too. His suit jacket hung in front of him to keep him from shivering. They’re in the part where Sakura would seal The Record already. Baekhyun watched it with much seriousness. Jongdae watched him watch it. He’s really going to make Jongdae say it. “How about I be Syaoran? And you as Sakura?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun paused the video then looked at Jongdae.

 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun wasn’t keen on the idea apparently. He didn’t want to make Jongdae feel uncomfortable. Jongdae nodded. It’s a dream of his, honestly. Not that he’d admit that. “Okay. We have to learn how to act like them.”

 

Was Baekhyun kidding? Jongdae could see Sakura in this boy already. They stopped watching and looked for shops that had their outfits. Baekhyun wasn’t going to wear a dress or skirt. Jongdae might be uncomfortable. Jongdae didn’t tell Baekhyun he already purchased a Syaoran costume. It’s easier to find than a Sakura outfit.

 

A campus guard neared the two. He recognised President Kim. Jongdae apologised for the late stay. They were about to go. Baekhyun got up quickly then lowered his head like he’s being scolded. President Kim explained their stay then subtly reached for Baekhyun’s hand behind him then pulled him to go. Baekhyun looked at their hands while he’s being dragged out of campus. It’s the fill-the-finger-gap type. Once they got far, Jongdae noticed him still looking at their hands. He was about to let go but Baekhyun held it tighter. He realised it was too much so he let go. Jongdae smirked and placed Baekhyun’s hand in his again. He lifted Baekhyun’s chin to see his eyes. There’s a silent permission that passed between them. Baekhyun took a small step to Jongdae until their arms were pressed together. Jongdae smiled comfortably. He brushed Baekhyun’s bangs off his forehead. He walked Baekhyun home like this.

 

They always did since that night. When Baekhyun walked home alone, he would hold his own hand and pretend it’s Jongdae. It’s stupid and childish but it made his heart flutter. One afternoon, he knew he was going home alone. Jongdae’s busy as far as he knew. The President didn’t even stop by during free period. So it surprised him when his wrist was pulled while he’s walking. Baekhyun was about to protest when his hand held a familiar one, in a familiar way. Jongdae smiled and nodded once. He didn’t wait for Baekhyun to respond. He pulled him out of campus, fingers intertwined for many to see.

 

It’s funny how a few days ago, they were simply watching videos of couples doing PDA and now they’re doing it openly. Jongdae spent a night watching all those videos. He admitted to Baekhyun that he didn’t do relationships and knew nothing about it. Baekhyun wasn’t disappointed or surprised. He simply blinked twice. There, Jongdae figured nothing he said was understood by the other. It's not that Baekhyun didn't care; he simply didn't understand what relationships were as well. But they ended up doing couple stuff in the end.

 

Hand holding sparked new rumors. They were official. No, they weren’t. They just enjoyed each other’s company. Junmyeon barely saw Jongdae in the council room during free period. He went around campus one period and saw Jongdae in Class 3-4. He was sure he’s from Class 3-2. What’s he doing in there? The President ate heartily while Baekhyun watched him finish it all with his face resting on his hands, elbows on the table. They’re really getting along so well. Junmyeon became more intrigued by Baekhyun. He’s apparently more than what people gave him credit for.

 

Baekhyun’s getting his books for the day when Jongdae came. He leaned on the locker beside Baekhyun’s and pinched his cheek gently. The fanboy smiled as he put his things in his backpack. Jongdae held the bottom for him so it wouldn’t be so hard. Baekhyun zipped it while Jongdae fixed the white flap. He wore it as Jongdae held the straps for him. Baekhyun thanked him with a cheeky smile. His eyes turned into curves. Jongdae patted his hair gently. He saw the Clow Card Book on the top shelf of Baekhyun’s locker. He borrowed it and opened to an empty slot. Baekhyun held the open book while Jongdae patted himself in search of something. He removed his backpack and searched for something. Baekhyun frowned at the backpack. It’s tattered and shedding. How could a rich person like Jongdae use such backpack? Baekhyun made a mental note to find a good one for him. Jongdae smiled and revealed a Clow Card. He slipped The Record in the empty slot and closed the book together with Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun thanked him softly, memories flooding. Jongdae felt shy for some reason. Probably thinking the same memories too. Baekhyun wished him a good day then closed his locker, securing the book inside. He went to class, leaving Jongdae to slap his cheeks. Baekhyun turned around and fairy ran to Jongdae again. He ran his fingertip on Jongdae’s moled eyebrow again then froze. He didn’t know why he just did that so suddenly. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and ran away. Jongdae’s knees felt oddly weak. He leaned on the lockers with a happy sigh, watching Baekhyun disappear. Whipped. They were seriously and unconsciously whipped.

 

The school prepared a batch activity for juniors during free period. Since they’ll be busy with exams and careers soon, the administrators wanted to give the juniors some photos to remember. They were gathered on the field with their phones. They had 20 minutes to take a photo with whoever they wanted in their batch. Jongdae began looking around for people that he wanted to take a photo with. Many also looked at him. It’s a must to have a photo with the President. When the timer began, Jongdae barely moved as people swarmed him. He smiled for each one, taking some for him as well.

 

Baekhyun hugged his phone, slowly walking around groups to find someone he wanted a photo with. Chanyeol saw him dodging wild groups. He ran to Baekhyun and put an arm around his shoulders. They took a few photos. Some called for Baekhyun to have a photo with him too. Baekhyun made sure to take photos with them using his phone as well. For some reason, Junmyeon was in the mix. He’s a senior so what’s he doing there. He spotted Baekhyun and asked for a photo. Baekhyun accepted and stood beside the Vice President. The elder petted him before going. Kyungsoo from Class 3-2 also took a photo with Baekhyun because he found the boy really cute. Many seemed to have that reason too. Baekhyun got a bit tired of smiling. He took many photos but he really couldn’t find the person he wanted to take a photo with.

 

The whistle sounded. Time’s up. Baekhyun frowned. His bottom lip stuck out. He couldn’t find Jongdae. Chanyeol got Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him back to their classroom. When Jongdae finally saw his surroundings again, he looked for one person he expected to find him. Then he remembered what type of person Baekhyun was. He felt sorry. He should’ve looked for him first. Jongdae rushed to get to Class 3-4 but Baekhyun’s with company. He stepped back and kept his phone. Did he just miss his chance?

 

After class, Baekhyun was on his way to the tree behind the soccer goal when he found it occupied. He knew that sad backpack from afar. Jongdae’s never first so what’s wrong? Baekhyun stomped harder as he neared, crushing more dried leaves. Jongdae turned around, smiling sadly to him. Baekhyun wasn’t used to seeing him upset. He tilted his head to the side in silent question. Jongdae apologised for not finding him earlier. Baekhyun nodded. It’s really a shame they couldn’t capture that moment. Still, it wasn’t too late. Baekhyun got his phone and opened the camera app. He got Jongdae’s right arm and placed his phone in his hand. Jongdae felt a little offended he’s made into a camera stand. Baekhyun stood beside Jongdae then did a peace sign. He changed settings and put heart filters on their cheekbones. Baekhyun smiled his best. Jongdae tried to. Their first photo together was taken.

 

Baekhyun checked the photos and smiled. He showed Jongdae the ones with them biting their own neckties. Jongdae chuckled but he’s still upset. Baekhyun pocketed his phone and got Jongdae’s phone from his pocket. “I had my photos with you. You tell me how you wanted our photo.” Baekhyun opened Jongdae’s camera app and waited. The eyes of the fanboy urged.

 

Jongdae sighed and stood beside Baekhyun. They took a simple selca until Jongdae got braver. He moved around Baekhyun until he’s behind, chin resting on the boy’s shoulder. They took two more. One photo made Baekhyun giggle. Jongdae sounded and looked like he’s about to bite Baekhyun’s cheek. This made him smile wider. Baekhyun opened his mouth like he’s about to eat the screen. Jongdae laughed at their faces. His hands were initially just on Baekhyun’s waist until they’re completely around him, hugging him like a stuffed toy. Jongdae couldn’t handle the wacky faces. He pressed his face to Baekhyun’s shoulder while he continued to snap away. He couldn’t stop laughing. Baekhyun stopped when he’s laughing himself. The photos would be blurred if he kept taking them. He saw them through the screen. Jongdae’s really intimate with him. His face’s really pressed to Baekhyun’s neck, muffled laughter bouncing on his skin. Once they calmed, Jongdae rest his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder again. He saw their reflections and felt sated. A soft thanks left the President’s lips. Baekhyun turned his face to look at Jongdae. Nothing else was said. They just looked at each other.

 

Baekhyun stupidly lost his balance and stepped on a leaf. They flinched then broke apart. Baekhyun returned Jongdae’s phone and looked away. His cheeks would betray him. Jongdae pocketed his phone without checking the photos. He got Baekhyun’s hand and held it. It’s time to go home anyway.

 

When Jongdae got in his bedroom, he put his backpack down and sat on his computer chair. He couldn’t wait to see his photos. He skipped the entire roll until a different background dominated. He checked his photos with Baekhyun. It’s really funny towards the end. This shy boy was really funny. He didn’t care if his nostrils took over the frame. And slowly, Baekhyun’s eyes changed as Jongdae’s face disappeared. The big smile became something intriguing. By some miracle, Baekhyun managed to capture that moment. Jongdae quickly made copies of it in case his clumsy fingers deleted it. He printed one too and kept it in his wallet. He sent it to Baekhyun as well; that photo of them looking at each other.  _ Thank you for making me smile. This is the best one. _

 

Baekhyun read this before turning off his lamp. He didn’t reply. He simply kept it on read and thought about it all night. Neither seemed to sleep. Jongdae looked forward to tomorrow. Baekhyun looked forward to free period and after class. Then new rule came because of exams.

* * *

Both felt restless with the new rule. No one was allowed to stay late in campus. Free period will be used for studying. If a student had lunch with them, they were required to stay inside their classrooms. They only had one chance to leave the room for free period. Jongdae’s stuck in the council room because the Halloween party preparations.

 

One day was fine. Two days was tolerable. But it’s already Friday. Jongdae didn’t message Baekhyun because he might be studying. Baekhyun didn’t either because Jongdae might be busy. They both waited on each other all week.

 

Baekhyun managed to escape the classroom during free period. He bought a yoghurt cup as a prop. He ended up drinking it slowly so he could roam around. A shadow from the stairs made him alert. It’s from the administrators and council floor. He braced himself but it’s not Jongdae. Baekhyun kept walking. He entered the washroom and looked for shadows in the stalls. They weren’t Jongdae. He reached the main building and not one shadow seemed close to Jongdae. Baekhyun decided to go back.

 

It’s been like this all week. He felt like he’s going crazy from the shadows he waited for by the stairs. How come everyone went down from the council room except Jongdae? Baekhyun worried if he’s eating properly. What’s the point? Jongdae’s not even messaging him.

 

Chanyeol saw the fanboy down. He’s not even opening his Clow Card Book. He asked what’s up but Baekhyun didn’t answer. He noticed the untouched lunchbox.

 

“Is that for Jongdae?” Chanyeol guessed. Baekhyun nodded. “He’s probably busy with everything. Cheer up, Baekhyun.” He bounced the other’s cheek with his finger. Baekhyun nodded then slid the lunchbox to him so Chanyeol could finish it instead.

 

He did so with a heavy heart. This boy’s really dense. He ignored Chanyeol’s advances since the beginning of the year. Before Jongdae came, Baekhyun’s smiles were for Chanyeol only. He learned Clow Cards, Sakura’s outfits, and even read Manhwa for him only to be second place? Still, these sandwiches taste really good. Baekhyun smiled fondly at him. He liked seeing others enjoy his creations. Chanyeol thanked him and kissed his forehead. Baekhyun giggled and watched his classmate return to his seat. At least that’s one step towards Chanyeol’s direction, right? And two more steps to him when Baekhyun walked home with him all week. Baekhyun showed Chanyeol a hat that he wasn’t sure he could pull off. Chanyeol said he’ll try to wear it but Baekhyun said it’s his so no borrowing. Chanyeol understood. A beret was definitely more of Baekhyun’s thing.

 

Jongdae managed to excuse himself from the meeting and finally breathe. He needed a prop to seem convincing. He went to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich. He took a bite and made a face. What did he expect? These weren’t made by Baekhyun. He stopped eating and rubbed his grumbling stomach. He saw a boy’s shadow from the corner. Jongdae stopped and waited. It’s not Baekhyun. He walked sluggishly back to the council room. Maybe he should just send a message or something. 

 

Junmyeon saw him spacing out more often than not. He kept checking his phone for some reason. He pulled the President aside and asked what’s up. Jongdae said it’s nothing then went back to listening to plans.

 

Everyone got worried that the President didn’t eat lunch. While others bought for him, he always declined it. He didn’t want bland sandwiches. He wanted Baekhyun’s weird rice meals and sandwiches. He wondered what’s in his lunchbox every day. That probably took more of his head space than other scenarios.

 

Jongdae hated sitting in the council room already. He wanted to go out or at least study for exams. He typed something but erased it. Baekhyun’s probably studying, he thought. Jongdae turned off his phone. And how unfortunate too because Baekhyun tried calling him if he had extra change because he wanted a juice pouch but his money wasn’t enough. When Jongdae didn’t pick up, he knew he was busy. Baekhyun ran back to the classroom and asked from Chanyeol instead. Jongdae tried sending a message to Baekhyun but before he hit send, his battery died. It really wasn’t meant to be.

 

They were both left to stare at a photo of them from days ago. Baekhyun missed Jongdae’s warmth, his smile, his brow movements. It’s crazy to think that since they’ve known each other for a month or so only. Jongdae felt the same. He had friends but it’s not the same with Baekhyun. He kept looking for those clueless eyes and excessive blinks while he tried to understand. He missed seeing those pouts while Baekhyun thought. He missed the smiles the most. The card he kept with him was truly meant for Baekhyun. He’ll hold on to that card until it’s time to let it go. He just wasn’t sure if he’ll ever be ready to let the person go too. Their future was catching up to them. Would they really apply to the same colleges? What were Baekhyun’s dreams exactly? Jongdae didn’t know any of that and he wanted to. So much. Because fuck his mentality that he didn’t do relationships. Maybe he just hasn’t found the right person to have one with. Maybe he wanted to give it a try with Baekhyun.

 

These thoughts made Jongdae’s heart heavy. This was a big decision. He had to juggle studies and council, even family. Was he ready to add love? Was he allowed to love? He bumped someone, holding their shoulders immediately to steady them. When Jongdae looked up, he couldn’t be happier. It’s really love working for him, if that’s what it was.

 

Baekhyun was so amazed. He bumped into Jongdae! A breathy hi came from Jongdae. Baekhyun said hello cutely. Jongdae couldn’t take it anymore. His hands slid down Baekhyun’s arms and held the other’s hands. “How are you?” Baekhyun spoke first, eyes on their hands.

 

“Busy. Tired. Hungry.” Jongdae put it simply. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. He pressed his hand on the other’s stomach suddenly. Jongdae flinched at the contact. Baekhyun whispered in his ear to meet him at the washroom on the 4th floor. Jongdae nodded, unsure why. Baekhyun ran away, finding his way back to his classroom. Chanyeol was about to invite him to study but Baekhyun got the lunchbox on his desk and ran out again. Chanyeol’s shoulders slumped. Guess Jongdae’s free again, huh? He sat down and tried to study but nothing helped. At least Baekhyun’s smiling again, he thought.

 

Jongdae waited inside the washroom, washing his hands for the seventh time when someone came in. He just turned off the faucet when someone came in. Okay, eighth. Baekhyun was sweaty but it’s alright. He looked at their reflection in the mirror until Jongdae noticed him. He looked the person beside him hesitantly then turned the faucet off. Finally. Baekhyun opened his lunchbox and showed the sandwiches. Jongdae cupped his cheeks and mashed them. He said thanks to Baekhyun in the most grateful tone. Baekhyun smiled as he watched Jongdae eat two sandwiches at once. He had one in each hand, biting each one. Jongdae groaned at how good it tasted and hugged Baekhyun with little jumps, taking him by surprise. Jongdae shared his disapproval to cafeteria sandwiches. Baekhyun understood. He didn’t eat one so Jongdae would be full. Jongdae ate while he paced slowly, repeating how good it was and groaning after every bite. Baekhyun sat by the sink and watched him eat. He’s already full just by that. Jongdae got the last piece then took a bite. He realised Baekhyun never ate one. Jongdae neared him and told him to open his mouth. Baekhyun did so hesitantly. Jongdae shoved the sandwich in his mouth. “Don’t eat it all!” He whined. Baekhyun chuckled as he bit the bread off. Jongdae enjoyed sharing meals with him. It brought so much joy. He washed Baekhyun’s lunchbox and handed it back to him. They parted outside the washroom in good spirits.

 

Jongdae controlled his burp while he walked back to the council room. It’s just a few doors away so it wasn’t a long walk. He stopped by the council door holding the knob then looked at Baekhyun. The Sakura fanboy hugged his lunchbox close to his stomach and smiled to it. When he’s about to go downstairs, he saw Jongdae looking at him. Baekhyun chuckled and waved. Jongdae chuckled and shook his head.

 

The wait was worth it. They found a loophole. During exam week, the two met in the washroom and ate sandwiches together. They talked about their exams and even tried to tutor each other verbally. Some guys found it weird for them to meet there but the rule made it clear. Baekhyun always returned to his classroom with a smile on his face. Jongdae was the same. Chanyeol knew when to give up. Baekhyun had eyes for someone else. He’ll always be behind that person no matter how hard he tried to be seen. It’s not entirely bad. He’ll continue to support and defend Baekhyun when he could. That’s love’s true form. So when Chanyeol saw Jongdae slipping something in Baekhyun’s locker, he proposed to have it delivered instead. Jongdae thanked him and rushed to his meeting. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun in his seat and looked at the card. He smiled and gave it to Baekhyun, who thanked him for doing so. It’s the first time Baekhyun hugged him. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

Exams were over and Baekhyun couldn’t be more relieved. He aced most of it, much to everyone’s surprise. They honestly thought his head was filled with Sakura and air because of him spacing out a lot. Joke’s on them, Baekhyun studied most of it before.

 

He skipped out of class after everyone left. It’s great to have the same schedule back. He opened his locker to leave some books behind and get new ones to study. When he closed his locker, he flinched in shock. “Delivery!” Jongdae screamed, holding a Clow Card. “Congratulations for being in the top 5!” He smiled.

 

Baekhyun was speechless. His mind couldn’t function. He’s still in shock. He rubbed his chest to calm his heart. Jongdae noticed how frazzled the other was. He toned down the excitement and apologised for the scare. Baekhyun suddenly giggled as his specs lowered. He said thank you gratefully, bowing properly. Jongdae was really proud of him. What the President didn’t tell him was that Baekhyun bumped him off the Top 5. It’s alright. He’d rather work harder now, so they’ll be up there together. Jongdae flipped the Clow Card.

 

The Mirage.

 

Baekhyun wondered why that. He noticed each Clow Card given to him held some meaning, at least he put the meaning. Jongdae offered for them to try to hang out outside campus. Baekhyun adjusted his specs and looked at the Clow Card. The Mirage created illusions of spaces, of people. He looked at Jongdae with his mouth slightly agape. Ah, Baekhyun’s mental cogs worked. His finger poked Jongdae’s cheek. They both flinched. “Oh! It’s not an illusion?” Baekhyun mumbled in awe. Jongdae tried not to judge but shook his head. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hands around the Clow Cards, confirming that he was just invited. Jongdae nodded, eyes bright. “No one’s invited me to hang out before.”

 

The fanboy grabbed his hands and pulled him out of campus. Jongdae looked up and down the street for his favorite food cart. He found the old man setting up near the flower shop. He pulled Baekhyun there and sat him down while he ordered snacks. The old man knew Jongdae. He looked at Baekhyun and waved. Baekhyun bowed in response. Jongdae looked behind and smiled to Baekhyun. He returned with a tray of meat and ramyun. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. It’s meat! Jongdae noticed how his eyes trailed the plate. He placed it on the makeshift burner and chuckled. Baekhyun’s a huge fan of meat then. Baekhyun didn’t touch his ramyun until the meat was cooked. Jongdae expected him to eat one but he didn’t. He placed a piece on Jongdae’s plate. And another, and another until more than half was on his plate. Baekhyun cooked the rest then ate his ramyun. Jongdae felt touched he thought of him first. He ate a piece then got another one. He blew it gently until it’s not too hot then offered it to Baekhyun. The fanboy declined kindly and told him to eat until they ended up arguing. And finally, successfully, Baekhyun ate the offered meat. He chewed it carefully then groaned. It taste really good. Jongdae really liked seeing Baekhyun eat. They didn’t eat the ones on their plates because feeding each other seemed fun. Jongdae’s cheeks were stuffed again. Baekhyun’s cheeks were too. They smiled to each other for some reason. Jongdae reached across to wipe the meat dripping on Baekhyun’s lower lip then sucked his own thumb. Baekhyun felt shy. It’s crazy intimate. He couldn’t believe Jongdae just did that in public. He looked around and noticed no one cared. Was this his reality now? It still felt like a dream. No one criticised him for doing something, for being with someone. He looked at Jongdae. If this boy didn’t come to him, things would really be different. He’s feeling really happy. Was he allowed to be?

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun took the long way to Baekhyun’s place. The started talking about Clow Cards; which was the best to worst. It’s no secret what Baekhyun loved. Jongdae kept a mental note on it but Baekhyun’s curious. What’s Syaoran’s, sorry, Jongdae’s favorite Clow Card? Jongdae hushed him. Baekhyun thought it wasn’t fair they only talked about him. Jongdae’s just as much as a fan he was. Jongdae at least supplied him with the worst and useless card. The Cloud. Baekhyun was offended. Jongdae laughed at his wounded expression. Right, this was Byun Baekhyun, lover of all things cute. The Cloud was very cute. Jongdae didn’t explain further. He just didn’t like it. Baekhyun respected that. As long as Jongdae didn’t hate the one Baekhyun loved, it was alright.

 

Jongdae suggested they tried to act out Clow Cards to each other. Baekhyun wasn’t fond of the idea. It seemed stupid. Jongdae began with The Earthy. He got dried leaves and threw them in the air, causing a shower on Baekhyun. The fanboy giggled. It took a lot of effort, indeed. He continued by giving Baekhyun a card to act out. Baekhyun was given The Wind. He thought of what to do. He tiptoed to Jongdae’s direction and blew his breath on his cheek. Jongdae seemed frantic as the act. He thought Baekhyun was going to kiss him. Jongdae coughed and waved off the air in a joking manner. His breath smelled like meat. Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae did The Mirror and blew his breath to Baekhyun’s ear. It tickled. The way Baekhyun’s chin met his collarbone was so adorable, Jongdae wanted to pocket him. Jongdae mimicked his actions until Baekhyun got annoyed. He pushed Jongdae lightly but Jongdae had more force. Baekhyun hit the wall and hurt his elbow. He knelt to the floor and held his arm. Jongdae hugged him, apologising for hurting him. These two really threw a lot of apologies to each other. They really didn’t know what they’re doing or the limits of each other. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s hair, feeling extremely sorry. Baekhyun looked up to him, laughing. Oh, Baekhyun was really acting! Jongdae didn’t appreciate the scare. So he stormed off. Baekhyun frowned, feeling that he went too far. He ran after Jongdae and hugged his arm, apologising. Jongdae was really annoyed by it but Baekhyun’s persistent. He didn’t let go of him. He looked at Baekhyun’s pout then put his arm around him, whispering it’s okay. It’s really okay. Jongdae ran his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair. He noticed his nose became runny. Jongdae took out his handkerchief and wiped Baekhyun’s nose.

 

Baekhyun got the handkerchief and promised to laundry it before returning. Jongdae wanted him to keep it. Something came to Baekhyun’s mind. Jongdae never returned his lunchbox. He scolded Jongdae for not giving it back since it’s authentic from Japan. Jongdae realised it’s still in his bedroom. He promised to return it sooner. That’s a lie. It’s in his backpack. He’s been using it for days. He felt it kept Baekhyun close to him. Plus it really held a lot of food well. He didn’t want to return it too. He won’t have a reason to see Baekhyun out of the blue. He’ll hold on to this ace while he could.

 

Baekhyun noticed the sun just set. They’re not far from his home so he insisted that Jongdae went home. “So, was I fun to be with?” The President wondered. Baekhyun nodded. He wanted more moments like this. He wanted to be Jongdae’s real friend because this felt really good. Having friends felt light. Jongdae stepped back and pretended to summon Syaoran’s sword. His hands did several maneuvers. Baekhyun was in awe, like the real Syaoran Sword appeared from Jongdae’s palms. Jongdae pretended to swing his imaginary sword and released a tissue paper from...somewhere with a command. “Thunder god, come forth!” Baekhyun covered his mouth out of excitement. Jongdae pretended to hit the tissue with his imaginary sword and did a cool ending pose. The tissue just fell to the floor.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off Jongdae. He thought he just fell in love. This guy’s a total dork like him! Baekhyun got a necklace from inside his shirt and showed it to Jongdae. It’s the key like Sakura’s sealing wand. He did Sakura’s release chant shyly and carefully. Jongdae giggled, shoulders shaking while watching Baekhyun. It’s a novel, indeed. Baekhyun finished the release chant adorably. When Baekhyun exclaimed  _ release! _ in Sakura’s Japanese tone, it sent butterflies to the other. Jongdae raised his fists in the air and cheered. He ran to Baekhyun and hugged him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. He expressed how proud he was of him. Baekhyun couldn’t contain his smile. No one’s reacted that much when he did it. Usually people laughed. It’s a nice change to be loved, to be appreciated, to be with Jongdae. He looked at Jongdae’s eyes and realised what his favorite Clow Card was. He didn’t have to say it. Jongdae embodied it really well.

 

From the outside, many found them weird. Two kids doing weird hand and arm movements, spinning and posing, wasn’t a daily sight. Jongdae kept roleplaying. He said he’s a Clow Card and Baek-ura must seal him. Baekhyun scoffed at the nickname. That’s what the kids used to bully him. Jongdae wondered what’s wrong with it. He held Baekhyun’s shoulders and said it’s really fitting, that he should own it. “Baek-ura and Jong-ran,” he joked. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. That’s cheesy, he thought, but his ears were red. “Just seal me, come on. I must not get away, Baekhyun. Ready?” Baekhyun nodded, eyes on Jongdae only. They already made a fool out of themselves, why not milk it? The President ran. Baekhyun didn’t expect that’s what he meant. He ran after Jongdae with all his might then jumped on his back. Jongdae laughed and slowed down to catch his breath. He turned around in Baekhyun’s arms and hugged him. Baekhyun wondered what’s happening. These hugs became more frequent, more comfortable than the previous one. Jongdae didn’t understand himself too. Why’s he letting himself get closer? This thing between them was just supposed to be get-to-know activities so they’re not awkward with each other. But why’s he feeling like he wanted to do more for Baekhyun, to be more?

 

They stayed in each other’s arms, mixed feelings blocking their intentions. If there’s a Clow Card that could help them, now’s the best time to show itself. Because Baekhyun and Jongdae’s having a hard time showing their true forms. They felt like wandering Clow Cards waiting to be sealed. But Baekhyun just sealed Jongdae. Would he keep him? Would Jongdae stay with him? What happens after the party? What becomes of them? Jongdae absentmindedly pressed his face to Baekhyun’s neck. This felt like home to him; comfort. He just knew this was where he belonged. Baekhyun’s aware of the intimacy but he didn’t know what this meant. They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Jongdae lifted his head to rest his forehead against Baekhyun’s. He kept his eyes closed. Baekhyun noticed those long lashes again. There’s a dark circle under Jongdae’s eyes too. Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae’s tired. He cupped Jongdae’s face and wished for him to sleep early. Jongdae nodded, no promise of doing so. “Go home.” The President whispered. Baekhyun complied, untangling himself from Jongdae’s arms. They couldn’t remember when their hands joined but it’s hard to let go. Jongdae’s feet stayed rooted on the pavement. Baekhyun stepped to the side and took slow and small steps away. Their hands held each other while their arms stretched. Baekhyun changed hands so he could hold on a little longer. Jongdae looked over his shoulder, feeling his arm getting pulled back and seeing how Baekhyun tried to balance himself with one foot. He’s being playful again. Jongdae turned his body slightly so the distance wouldn’t be so long. Baekhyun held on to his hand and tried to pull him but Jongdae didn’t falter. Their hands began to slip as Baekhyun took more steps further. Jongdae kept mumbling no as their fingers were the only ones touching. Baekhyun smiled, whispering the same in high octaves. When their hands broke apart, Jongdae turned around. “Go home, Baekhyun! I still have to study.” Jongdae whined.

 

“Then you go first!” Baekhyun pouted, holding the straps of his backpack. Jongdae just smirked. “Alright, I’ll go. Byebye!” Baekhyun waved and walked home. He didn’t look back even though he wanted to. It’ll get harder to leave. Jongdae couldn’t tell his reason why he wanted Baekhyun to go first. He might not want to go home if Baekhyun stayed a little longer. So he let him go first. No turning back. Once Baekhyun rounded the corner, Jongdae sighed. He rubbed his chest as he walked. “What are we going to do? He’s sealed me.” He whispered to his chest. This couldn’t be real, right? Those feelings described in dramas and movies were illusions, he thought. It’s not a feeling for everyone. Maybe The Arrow really came for him. And it’s not the Clow Card kind.

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon when the doorbell rang. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting anyone or anything since his parents were on a mission. He saw a delivery man with an envelope. He signed it quickly thinking it’s a bill. He saw it addressed to him...from his parents.

 

Baekhyun closed the door and opened it quickly. He checked if his parents were online too. It couldn’t be that type of mail, right? They were both online. It’s not a death mail. He opened it more until a maroon print appeared at the corner. Could it be from? He took out a note.

 

_ Our Baekhyunnie, we had to send it first because we knew how much you wanted this. We’ll be home soon! _

_ Mom and Dad _

 

Baekhyun flipped the content over. He closed his eyes then placed it in front of him. He ran his hands over his face then fell back to bed. This couldn’t be happening. He craned his head to his Sakura Nendoroid on the bedside table. “What I going to do?”

 

This mail has been eating him up for days. He entered the campus gate sleepily. He’s been up all night thinking. He chewed his bottom lip as he walked. “President Kim!” Someone called. Baekhyun gasped and stopped walking. His eyes were panicked like he just got caught doing something illegal. Even his shoulders raised and froze. Baekhyun closed his eyes tight and bit his thumb while thinking. He saw the left hallway empty so he made a run for it. Jongdae was just going up the stairs when he noticed the trademark run. He wondered why Baekhyun’s rushing to get to class and didn’t wait for him. Maybe he had unfinished homework.

 

All day, Baekhyun tried avoiding Jongdae. When he saw the President nearby, even just hear his voice from afar, he’d run to the opposite direction. This was the 3rd time that day when it happened. He bought his cream cup from the vending machine when the President appeared to be walking his way. Baekhyun’s spoon dropped. He picked up then downed the entire cup ungracefully, throwing it to the bin before running away again.

 

No matter how hard he dodged the President, he’s always there. He felt like the school got so small suddenly. Baekhyun’s losing his mind. He aggressively ran his hands in his hair, scratching his scalp. Everyone around him thought he’s gone mad. The PA speaker sounded. Jongdae’s voice boomed for sudden announcements. Baekhyun covered his ears and hit his head on the table. This guy’s everywhere!

 

Jongdae’s getting offended already. He’s seen all the attempts to ignore him for the past few days. He wondered why. Baekhyun wasn’t there during free period. He wasn’t at their meeting spot after class. He didn’t even hang by the field too. Jongdae knew he wasn’t absent. Baekhyun’s class record showed that. When they did see each other by some miracle, Baekhyun always looked like he saw a ghost and ran. Jongdae wondered if he did anything wrong. Was it the hug last week? Was he too forward again?

 

The 6th time almost made Jongdae scream. He was in the washroom when Baekhyun entered. He lifted his gaze and saw Jongdae. Their eyes met through the mirror. Baekhyun’s eyes were wide again. He kept walking until he turned around and quickly went out, almost Naruto running out of the area like it’s on fire. Jongdae was about to call him out but Baekhyun ran. He pushed the door open and looked left and right. Jongdae couldn’t find Baekhyun anymore. That’s weird. Baekhyun sucked at running. How did he get away so fast? Jongdae sighed as his shoulders slumped. He looked left and wondered if it’s a good place to start looking. He followed his gut and went for it. This hide and seek wasn’t fun anymore.

 

Chanyeol leaned on the lockers coolly, feet crossed. He looked over his shoulder discreetly after flipping the page of his book. He knocked on the locker door, his locker door. Baekhyun’s eyes appeared on the slit with his fingers hooked there too. “Are you sure?” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol nodded, chuckling at the situation. Baekhyun pushed the door open gently but the lock clicked instead. Chanyeol laughed as he decoded his lock again to set Baekhyun free. “Thank you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looked behind the tall classmate then behind him. Chanyeol pocketed his hands after returning his book and closing his locker door. “You’re always welcome, Baek. Now tell me why I needed to hide you in my locker?” Chanyeol at least deserved a reason. Baekhyun contemplated on telling him. He chewed his thumb again while Chanyeol waited expectantly. Baekhyun tiptoed to lean in his ear and whisper the reason.

 

Jongdae needed a reason already. It’s been a week and it’s driving him crazy. He waited outside Baekhyun’s classroom to be safe. But Baekhyun was smarter. He went through the door far from Jongdae and ran. Jongdae sighed. He began running too.

 

Baekhyun’s lungs hurt. He stopped running when he reached the storage area at the back of the school. He tiptoed around the halls, making sure he wasn’t followed. He looked behind him as he walked. Hands grabbed his arms from the front. Baekhyun flinched and screamed. Jongdae covered his mouth with his hand. “You. Talk to me.”

 

The fanboy stayed silent. A hand covered his mouth. Jongdae took it off but still held Baekhyun’s shoulders so he wouldn’t go away. He grew impatient per second that passed. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun against the wall gently, trapping him there. Baekhyun couldn’t give his reason. Jongdae neared his face. “Was it something I said or did?” He whispered. Baekhyun shook his head. “Are you sick of me? I just want to walk you home.”

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes out of frustration. It really wasn’t Jongdae’s fault. “I can walk myself home!” Jongdae dropped his hands to his sides, stunned at the outburst. Baekhyun didn’t mean to yell at him. He’s just confused. Hurt flashed across Jongdae’s face. Baekhyun was going to apologise but Jongdae stepped back.

 

“I...I didn’t mean to make you feel like you can’t. Anyway, I can’t walk you home today because I have a meeting.” Jongdae checked his watch. He’s late already. “Guess you got what you wanted,” Jongdae got his hand and slapped the Clow Card on his palm. He left hurriedly, irritated that he came all this way to get yelled at.

 

Baekhyun’s knees gave out. He hugged them as he curled on the floor, frustrated with himself. He really didn’t know how to function sometimes. Baekhyun flipped the Clow Card then hit his head on the brick. The Maze. Was this how life’s going to be with Jongdae around? Baekhyun couldn’t breathe without seeing him. Everywhere he looked, something reminded him of Jongdae. He hated that when he flipped his Clow Card Book, he knew which were from Jongdae. His life’s changed with this new addition and he didn’t know to handle it. Was he really going to believe all this was friendship? It’s a very intimate friendship if someone asked him. Baekhyun got on his feet but kept his head down. He made his way to the 4th floor and looked at the door names. He backpedalled to the wall across one and sat on the floor. He opened his backpack and did some homework already. The wait would take a while.

 

The door opened with some students filing out. They were surprised to see Baekhyun there on the floor, doing homework. One of the underclassman went inside again. “President Kim, you have a visitor.” He smirked. Jongdae stopped erasing the whiteboard and wondered who would look for him this late. He went out as everyone left.

 

Jongdae locked the door, not seeing the guest yet. Baekhyun scrambled to gather his things but Jongdae turned around already. He didn’t expect Baekhyun. The fanboy rushed to put his books back in his backpack, looking up to Jongdae from time to time out of embarrassment. This was a waste of time. Jongdae had his hands in his pockets, watching Baekhyun scramble. Some papers crumpled while some of his things kept falling. Jongdae scratched his eyebrow then knelt on the floor to pick up some of the fallen items. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait.”

 

Baekhyun slowed his movements until it came to a complete stop. He watched Jongdae stack his papers neatly and bundle his pencils in his hand. Baekhyun tried to take it from him but Jongdae said it’s fine. The President placed the items neatly in Baekhyun’s backpack then zipped it. He looked at Baekhyun then held his hand with a sad smile.

 

“I didn’t mean to yell.” Baekhyun whispered, head bowed.

 

“I know. I was being forceful and impatient. You’ll tell me if I did something wrong, right? Sorry, Baekhyun.” Jongdae smiled slightly.

 

“Don’t be! I’m...i’m sorry.” Baekhyun wanted to win this owning battle. Jongdae was too tired to care. He stood up and helped Baekhyun. He helped him wear the backpack then offered his hand. Baekhyun looked at it for a moment. He looped his arm around Jongdae’s arm. The President smiled. They walked home together, getting lost after trying a different route.

 

It’s alright as long as they got lost together. Jongdae couldn’t shake the feeling that Baekhyun didn’t tell him the truth. Was he really being suffocating to him? Would distance make the heart grow fonder? Why would he stay away when he’s a moth drawn into the flame? Jongdae held Baekhyun’s cold hand. He remembered what they were currently. Dates. Just dates. Now Jongdae’s lost. Where’s this setup heading? When he tried to deviate, it always led him back to the same place. Back to Baekhyun. Jongdae looked at him for a moment.  _ Yeah, maybe getting lost during hide and seek with you wasn’t so bad either. _

* * *

While messaging has been more frequent between the two, Jongdae still liked meeting Baekhyun personally. He told him that he’ll come by for lunch for a quick chat. Jongdae’s not going to admit he needed his daily fix of Baekhyun but that’s exactly what’s going to happen. He held the Sakura lunchbox, excited about sharing his meal. His mother cooked some seaweed soup for him. It’s rare for his mother to cook because she’s really busy. But when she’s in the kitchen, the meals emerge. Jongdae wanted Baekhyun to taste food he grew up with. It’s a nice change from sandwiches, he thought.

 

When he got to class 3-4, his hold on the lunchbox got tighter. Baekhyun’s laughing. It’s more than what he gave Jongdae’s jokes indeed. Chanyeol continued acting out a story he wanted to share. It’s pretty funny based on how the two laughed. Baekhyun’s laughter actually had a...precise sound. He pronounced ha ha ha clearly while laughing. It changed to something high pitched with he he he. Still, Jongdae couldn’t smile.

 

Chanyeol sat down beside Baekhyun once he finished telling his story, putting his arm on Baekhyun’s backrest. Baekhyun kept eating. Jongdae looked at the lunchbox in his hands and frowned. Seems like someone got to Baekhyun first. Jongdae turned, startled by a Class 3-4 student. “President Kim! Came to meet Baekhyun again?” Minseok greeted rather cutely.

 

“No, not today.” Jongdae smiled slightly to hide his personal issues.

 

“Oh, then why do you have his lunchbox?” Minseok pointed to the container in Jongdae’s hands.

 

“Uh, well, I was going to return it. Can you give this to him for me? Careful, there’s food inside. He’s nice enough to feed me when I was hungry so my mom cooked for him.” Jongdae explained too far. Minseok nodded, knowing smile on his face.

 

“Okay. But you have to do something for me, President Kim.” Minseok put his hands behind him and flexed his feet to make him rock back and forth. Jongdae’s brow raised in question.

 

Minseok went in the classroom holding the lunchbox. He looked around the room then put the container on Baekhyun’s desk. Chanyeol saw the delivery then looked at Minseok. He removed his arm from Baekhyun’s seat then looked behind him discreetly. “President Kim wanted to give this back. He was in a hurry so he gave it to me.” Minseok gauged Baekhyun’s reaction. “He said you should eat the soup. His mother made it.”

 

“H-His mother?” Baekhyun looked at Minseok, who nodded and bid him to have a good meal.

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun warily. The fanboy opened the lunchbox and smelled the soup. He smiled a little. When he took a sip, he covered his mouth in shock. It’s very tasty. He stood up with the lunchbox and walked quickly while eating. He barely looked forward while he ate and walked. He stopped in front of Class 3-2 and looked inside the room. Jongdae wasn’t there. He went to the council room.

 

VP Kim saw him going up the stairs. “Excuse me, do you have any business with the council?” Baekhyun turned around slowly, feeling like he entered an off-limits area. “Oh, Baekhyun! What are you doing here?”

 

“Y-You know me?” Baekhyun pointed to himself. Junmyeon nodded.

 

“If you’re looking for Jongdae, he already left. Did you try his classroom?” Baekhyun nodded. “Oh, well, he’s probably walking around to check his kingdom. What do you have there?”

 

“Soup. Jongdae’s mom made it. I wanted to tell him to tell her it’s really good.” Baekhyun smiled to his lunchbox. “If you see him, Vice President Kim, please send the message for me.”

 

Junmyeon was taken aback by the smile given to him. It’s so...bright. The rumors were true; Byun Baekhyun was crazy cute. Junmyeon thought sparkles floated around him. Were there wings behind him all along? Junmyeon snapped out of it and agreed to send the message. Baekhyun thanked him with a bow and left gratefully. Junmyeon couldn’t stop staring. He’s sure he’s into girls but Baekhyun’s really pretty...for a guy. If he was a girl, maybe Junmyeon would’ve made a move. He checked his phone for something. In his folder of  _ Juniors’ Final Photobomb _ , he scrolled quickly for a photo. He smiled when he saw Baekhyun was there. Jongdae’s name appeared on the caller ID. He picked up happily and wondered what the President needed.

 

Apparently, it was a friend. Jongdae sat by the vents on the school rooftop. It’s his special place. Junmyeon closed the door and made his way to his friend. Jongdae looked over his shoulder then patted the space beside him. Junmyeon sat down.

 

“You’re not gonna believe who I just ran in to before you called.” The Vice President greeted.

 

“The freshman you’re pining? Oh Sehun?” Jongdae scoffed. “Junmyeon, I told you. He’s too cool for you.”

 

“I’ll let that offense slide but no. It’s Baekhyun. He’s looking for you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh? Did...something happen?” Junmyeon needed to piece things together.

 

Jongdae began to explain that he visited Baekhyun’s classroom to return his lunchbox. His mother made his favorite soup and wanted Baekhyun to taste it. He felt bad the boy only ate sandwiches and cheap rice meals because he cooked by himself. He wanted Baekhyun to taste home-cooked meals from a parent even for some time. Junmyeon needed further elaboration. Jongdae to tell Baekhyun’s parents were missionaries so they left Baekhyun at home 300 out of 365 or 366 days of the year. Junmyeon felt bad for the fanboy. He didn’t know he lived alone. No one did. “But I saw him laughing with that guy, his classmate. I’ve seen him before but I didn’t think they’d be friends.”

 

Junmyeon looked at Jongdae, trying not to laugh. “Park...something. He’s popular with the musicians. Anyway, Baekhyun was laughing with him. Not the ones I get, the real ha ha ha type of laugh.” Jongdae pouted.

 

“Is President Kim Jongdae feeling jealousy?” Junmyeon nudged him.

 

“Me? What?” Jongdae was about to protest but maybe that’s the word for it after all. He withdraw his offended expression to intrigued. He’s never been jealous as far as he knew. “Is that what’s it called?” Junmyeon nodded.

 

Jongdae reflected on himself. Who was he to feel jealous when Baekhyun wasn’t exactly his. They’re just dates for the party. Jongdae shook his head and let it go. It wasn’t right to feel like that. Junmyeon saw the array of expressions in his face. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I saw Baekhyun earlier and he said thank you for the soup. He loved it. Maybe he wanted to say more but was too shy to tell me. He was eating it while he walked. He loved it that much, Jongdae. Don’t doubt him if you feel that he feels the same about you. That guy might just be a really nice friend to him.”

 

It made sense. Jongdae never really learned what their relationship was so why would he feel jealous? Junmyeon left for class. Jongdae was on his way to his classroom when he saw someone at the hallway. It’s that guy. He bowed to Jongdae and he did the same. He looked at Jongdae, a little hesitant to take a step. Jongdae ignored it but he called him. Since there were no teachers yet, he neared the tall guy. He introduced himself as Park Chanyeol from Class 3-4, a friend of Byun Baekhyun. Jongdae relaxed slightly.

 

“I want to thank you for asking Baekhyun to the party. He’s really happy these days. I know you know what I feel for him. Baekhyun doesn’t feel the same. I promise you that. He didn’t have to say it when I saw it clear. And I saw you at the door earlier.” Chanyeol bowed again. “I’m sorry if I overstepped the line. We’re just really close in class.” He looked at Jongdae. “Next time you see us fooling around, please come in and join us. I’d love to know more about the person I lost to.” He smiled, accepting fate.

 

Jongdae wasn’t sure what to say or what it meant. He wanted to ask but Chanyeol bowed and left. Did he judge Chanyeol wrong? “Wait, I’m not sure what you meant.” Jongdae called. Chanyeol smiled.

 

“Are you sure? Because I see the same happiness you and him have. President Kim, has he made your heart flutter or made you want to keep him?” Chanyeol challenged. Jongdae’s ears turned pink. The tall guy chuckled. “I got my answer, President Kim. Please don’t make me regret giving up.”

 

For the rest of the day, Jongdae was unfocused. His mind’s reeling over the fact that Chanyeol gave up. What did that mean? Jongdae hit his head on the table. Was he catching feelings? Was it very obvious? If someone from the outside saw it, did Baekhyun too?

 

After class, Jongdae visited the music room. Some club members saw him looking from the outside. Chanyeol lifted his gaze from the guitar, surprised by the person outside. A member opened the door for him. As expected, he looked for Chanyeol. Actually, it wasn’t expected by everyone except them concerned. Chanyeol stood and lead him outside to talk.

 

Jongdae needed answers. He really didn’t fully understand what Chanyeol implied earlier. Chanyeol apologised for coming on too strong. He just wanted to give him a hint that Baekhyun had feelings too. While it was unpredictable, it was very real. Jongdae’s finally aware that the entire student body’s looking at them and where the two were heading. Chanyeol was right to think the two didn’t have an idea about the buzz they created. Many have seen their intimate moments outside of school. While they wanted the scoop, they wanted to see where the story went naturally. Many still thought it was a sham. Jongdae scoffed. “How could we be a sham when we’re not together?”

 

“That’s what I’m saying, Jongdae. You two are like cars running on the same track but it doesn’t mean you have the same speed. Do you get me?” Chanyeol’s hand gestures were so grand. His eyes were wide with passion. Jongdae shook his head. Chanyeol dropped his hands to his hips, thinking of how to make him understand. “Okay. I’ll interpret what Baekhyun’s are for you. Would that help?”

 

“Help what? Is Baekhyun...what are you saying?” Jongdae was really confused. Chanyeol sighed.

 

“Just don’t...hurt him. Whether you like him, love him, or whatever, don’t hurt him.” The weight of those words caused a frenzy in Jongdae’s mind.

 

“I...I wouldn’t. I can’t possibly do that. He’s really special to me and I,” Oh god. Chanyeol raised both hands like two cars on an imaginary road. One sped while the other fell behind. Oh god, it made sense. Jongdae was speechless.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell him anything unless you tell me to. At least we’re clear you’re no longer lying to me.” Chanyeol smiled triumphantly. “Friends?” He extended his hand. Jongdae thought it was a trap. He slipped. Chanyeol got his hand and they shook on it. He went back to club while Jongdae stayed outside to gather his thoughts. He held his chest then his head. What’s going on, he thought. It all felt real now that one person noticed. He slowly felt the paranoia of being obvious.

 

He noticed people did watch what happened next when he passed by Class 3-4 one morning. Some looked at Baekhyun too when he opened his locker, expecting a gift from Jongdae. The President felt restless. Were those eyes there all along? Baekhyun saw him staring too. Jongdae flinched then looked away, rushing to get out of there. Even Chanyeol seemed to be everywhere. While the tall guy greeted him casually, Jongdae thought it held meaning.

 

However, it’s not Chanyeol he needed to worry about. One afternoon, Baekhyun sat on the grass of the field. Jongdae wondered who he was with. The student stood up and stretched. He helped Baekhyun stand then patted his shoulder. When he turned to leave, Jongdae couldn’t believe it. Junmyeon was surprised to see Jongdae by the walkway. Baekhyun was on his way to the tree behind the soccer goal, not knowing what happened behind him. Jongdae bowed to the elder without a word and went on his way. Junmyeon knew it was the wrong place at the wrong time. He knew Jongdae developed the feeling of jealousy. He knew what despair it brought the younger. Although he didn’t want to misinterpret, Jongdae came to a point where Baekhyun’s company was supposed to be his only. He became selfish.

 

Junmyeon wanted to teach him a lesson. He skipped a lunch meeting for something important. Jongdae endured it. He visited Baekhyun just before the warning bell, only to see his most trusted older brother flirting with Baekhyun. Jongdae felt his chest tighten. He missed a meeting to steal Baekhyun? Junmyeon was mid-sentence when he noticed the lurking figure by the door. Baekhyun followed, seeing Jongdae there. He stood up, about to rush to him when Junmyeon stopped him for a word. Jongdae wasn’t happy with how close they were. He left, making Junmyeon chuckle.

 

When the two leaders met again, tension was high. Jongdae didn’t greet his elder back. Junmyeon shrugged and walked behind the President. “Sure you’re not the jealous type?” The elder teased. Jongdae smiled, feeling silly. Junmyeon patted his back.

 

“I don’t see him like that, Junmyeon.” Jongdae scoffed. Junmyeon nodded, going with the President. Still, he knew better. The young President learned feelings without realising. Junmyeon had something clipped between his fingers.

 

“I didn’t go there to be a messenger but here you go.” Junmyeon handed him a Clow Card, The Fiery. “Don’t be stupid. He’s a really sweet guy.” The elder advised before rounding the table to take his seat. Jongdae looked at the drawing and smiled. He kept it in his pocket before starting the huddle. He’s got nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

Baekhyun smiled upon hearing the leaves crunch beneath steps. He looked up, hand covering the sunlight passing through the leaves. President Kim came! “Took you long. Did you get Junmyeon’s Clow Card?” The fanboy smiled cheekily.

 

“Sorry, but isn’t it my job to give you cards?” Jongdae sat down beside him. Baekhyun nodded, finding something in his precious backpack.

 

“I didn’t know how to...reach you. I left my phone.” Baekhyun explained. He passed a lunchbox to Jongdae, taking the Clow Card from the leader’s hand. He slipped it back to his book.

 

“Why didn’t you just come over my classroom? It’s one room away.” Jongdae took a bite off the sandwich. He’s so thankful Baekhyun still had some. He hasn’t eaten all day.

 

“I did.” It came so cutely out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “They said you weren’t there. Many looked at the lunchbox, you know. Should I put it in a normal box?” Baekhyun looked up, finger on his chin, thinking with a pout.

 

Jongdae laughed a little. He liked the Sakura lunchbox. It made things much more appetising for him. Baekhyun heard no response from the other so he asked again. Jongdae shook his head, mouth full. Baekhyun got his water bottle with a sealing wand cap and passed it to him. Jongdae felt slightly jealous. That’s a pretty cool water container.

 

Baekhyun started on homework while Jongdae took a nap. His shoulder bumped Baekhyun’s, causing his hand to slide, penmanship skewing. It’s already a pretty bad penmanship but Jongdae’s weight made it worse. Baekhyun didn’t mind it. He was worried about Jongdae’s neck. He put his books away and slowly moved the President’s head on his lap. Baekhyun could still write with his hand so he continued working with his neck craned to his right. He worked like that, doing everything with one hand while the other supported Jongdae’s elbow from falling off his middle. At some point, Baekhyun’s legs were getting sleepy. He flexed his toes and shins for a while.

 

The wind blew, making the remaining leaves dance or fall off the branches. Baekhyun noticed some falling so he stopped writing, waiting for any dried leaf to fall. One was on its way down when he swiped his arm midair, sending the leaf to the side. He kept doing that so they wouldn’t land on Jongdae’s face. It looked like he was swimming in air. Anyone who saw him would think he’s really crazy. He took some off the leader’s clothes but some still fell. He kept knife cutting the air; no dried leaf was shown mercy.

 

Jongdae opened one eye open, hearing hushed grunts. The light seemed to flash in front of his eyes. He blinked twice before opening his eyes. He looked below, seeing that he’s laid already with a coat over his body. It’s brown and definitely not his. He didn’t bring any. Jongdae’s eyes looked straight, smiling sleepily. What’s he doing, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun’s pretty hand caught a leaf, crushing it with his fingers. A triumphant smile appeared on his lips. Jongdae scoffed, turning his head slightly. He got Baekhyun’s free hand and draped it over his chest, closing his eyes with a smile. Baekhyun was startled. He threw the leaf, tugging his other hand from Jongdae’s grip. President Kim whined playfully, hugging Baekhyun’s entire forearm now.

 

“Jongdae! What are you doing?” Baekhyun slowly became irritated.

 

“You, what are you doing cutting air?” Jongdae asked, slightly laughing.

 

“I--I was giving the leaves a detour. They were going to fall on your face.” Baekhyun explained the best he could. It wasn’t the right choice of words but it made sense. Jongdae knew that. He just wanted him to put him on the spot for fun. He placed Baekhyun’s hand on his cheek, cuddling it. A soft thank you escaped his lips. Baekhyun nodded twice. Jongdae didn’t get up right away. He stayed there, in a complete daze because he just woke up.

 

“Baekhyun, have you been in a relationship?” A random questions threw him off. Jongdae’s eyes looked at Baekhyun this time. The fanboy thought for a moment then shook his head. “Me too. I don’t know what we’re doing, you know.”

 

“I don’t know any of this too but I’m happy.” Baekhyun’s response was very pure, Jongdae couldn’t help but agree.

 

Baekhyun began telling him about the perfect...everything. There’s no perfect relationship or everlasting happiness, just a glimpse of both. People will fight and be upset because it’s normal. What Baekhyun wanted to remember from it were the moments in between those; the times he’d fall in love, be grateful, be excited, even have his heart flutter from time to time. He didn’t want those overly affectionate acts or lavish gifts. He wanted someone to talk to, to hold his hand at times, even just someone to walk with. “I just want someone who would make me feel less alone.” Baekhyun’s eyes loved the horizon at that moment. It seemed like his visions were too far but were in sight.

 

Jongdae didn’t expect such mature things to come out of his mouth. He expected every sugarcoated clichés but got...what he also wanted; a non-suffocating relationship goal. He agreed before he realised. Baekhyun’s dazed state was broken. They both swore they heard a high-tensioned string snap. Jongdae felt the need to elaborate further.

 

He’s been living his life as an achiever, a people pleaser. Everyone knew him to be well-mannered, smart, and talented. Sometimes, he personally felt stiff with the expectations set on him. Everyone knew Kim Jongdae came from a wealthy family. Everyone expected him to excel. It’s no question Jongdae was the example of what a rich kid must be like. “Kim Jongdae can do no wrong.” Baekhyun whispered, slightly chuckling at the phrase. It’s the President’s campaign tagline. Jongdae scoffed, hating every bit of it. Because he knew he wasn’t perfect and he really did some things wrong. Jongdae admitted he had no permanent friends, surprising Baekhyun. “You didn’t choose to be alone but I chose to be.” Being with many people burdened Jongdae. He didn’t have time too. Since he started entering this high school, he was put in to advanced lessons and council work. He’s been really busy indeed.

 

“You just transferred?” Baekhyun didn’t expect it. Jongdae nodded. “Me too,” The leader sat up in shock. He didn’t know that. Not many knew that actually. Baekhyun had no friends to tell to except Chanyeol. Jongdae laid down again and continued. Baekhyun didn’t mind that his thighs were pillows for the time being.

 

Jongdae picked up from not wanting many friends. Until no one really became his friend. Junmyeon became his friend and mentor to be a good student. That’s it. Still, Junmyeon was older with different experiences and different goals. He was a senior. He wouldn’t understand the struggles of a junior now. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, asking if he wanted to be friends. It’s a very elementary thing to do but Baekhyun’s general tastes were exactly that. Jongdae sighed with relief. He was going to graduate high school with a friend.

 

“It’s different with relationships. I’ve never been in one. I wonder why.” Jongdae genuinely thought of a reason.

 

“You didn’t have time.” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath while he fumbled with his backpack keychain. Jongdae clapped, thinking it’s exactly that. Baekhyun was startled, calming his heart afterwards. Jongdae apologised, hugging his waist awkwardly. He laid down properly again and sighed. What’s a perfect relationship for President Kim Jongdae? Simple. Everything must be simple. He wanted someone who didn’t complain about his busy schedule. He wanted someone who would make him smile just by seeing each other. He wanted honesty and clear communication. He’s not keen on touchy affection too but having a few wouldn’t hurt. He’s a sucker for them anyway. He’s usually unaware that he touched people affectionately but it’s because no one protested. It’s a Kim trait, he said. He got it from his dad. Baekhyun smiled a little, knowing how personal things became. He ran his fingertip on Jongdae’s eyebrow, tracing it absentmindedly while he listened.

 

Jongdae gauged Baekhyun’s reaction for a moment and felt embarrassed for rambling. Baekhyun urged him to continue. Jongdae did cautiously, hoping to not bore Baekhyun. He smiled at the feeling on his skin. It’s oddly relaxing. Jongdae thought he’s never felt like this until now. With many pressures on him, he slowly forgot what heavy they were. He looked at Baekhyun’s face, trying to understand his expression. His eyes were clear as day. His eyebrows seemed to show he’s focused. On what, Jongdae’s eyebrow? His cheeks drooped adorably, softening his entire aura. There’s a smile on his lips but it was so small, its presence could be mistaken. It’s a sad smile. Jongdae never saw him wear one even after some bullying. He grew concerned. Did he make that smile appear? He never wanted that kind to appear. Jongdae got up, halting all minstations from the other. He knelt in front of Baekhyun and cupped his face with his hands. “No, no, please don’t look at me like that. I don’t want you to pity me.”

Baekhyun wasn’t aware his face said that. “That’s the last thing I want from you. I’m happy, Baekhyun. I chose to be this.” Jongdae explained. Baekhyun realised he was misunderstood. It wasn’t because of Jongdae. Well, not entirely. He was touched to be told such things. No one’s ever trusted him with personal things like dreams, even history. Jongdae took his hands off Baekhyun’s face and sat back on his heels. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae this time, a different aura radiating from him. “Thank you, Kim Jongdae! Because of you, I’m not graduating alone.” The classic Baekhyun smile appeared, rectangular and bright, eyes turning to lines.

 

Jongdae pushed his shoulder back lightly, touched at the sentiment. He should be thankful because Baekhyun agreed to be his friend. A realisation dawned between them. They weren’t going to the Halloween Party as a setup anymore. They’re going as friends. The event suddenly held so much for them.

 

It’s slowly getting dark when they two raced each other out of campus. Jongdae was about to get hit by a speeding motorbike when Baekhyun tugged his hand and pulled him back to the sidewalk. He wasn’t sure when their hands found each other but he’s thankful they did. They took the train together, too tired to walk home. Baekhyun stood straight, hand on the safety handle. Jongdae was about to hold on to one but the businessman beside him held it already. He looked above discreetly but no handle was vacant. He wasn’t confident with his balance at all. In fear, he pressed his body to Baekhyun’s side, hiding the fact that he held on his friend for stability. Baekhyun took notice. He got one of Jongdae’s wrists then lifted it so his hand rest over Baekhyun’s on the safety handle. Jongdae whispered his thanks but still slid his other hand to hold on Baekhyun’s coat. For safety. Baekhyun smiled.

 

The fanboy knew balance wasn’t the pure reason for Jongdae’s grips to him. The female student seated in front of him was flirting. Jongdae felt shy and awkward. She crossed her legs, foot hitting and sliding against Jongdae’s shin. Baekhyun noticed how frozen his friend was beside him, eyes wide in panic. Baekhyun wanted to laugh at him but couldn’t. He only stole a glance to the girl. Jongdae felt the foot slide higher that’s why he held on Baekhyun, pressing his body to him to close the gap or stop the foot. Baekhyun felt it too. So when he put Jongdae’s hand on his on the safety handle, he hoped that sent the message. Jongdae rest his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, shying his face away from the girl. Baekhyun looked out the window, concealing his smile. The girl looked at Baekhyun in question. Baekhyun winked at her, making her blush. Jongdae turned his face to look at Baekhyun’s profile again, eyes focused on the mole. Baekhyun suddenly faced him. Jongdae was surprised he just did that in public. Their noses were almost touching. Jongdae’s laughter couldn’t be released. His cheeks hurt from how constrained his smile was. Baekhyun tried to match how wide the eyes of the other became, smiling the same. Baekhyun’s eyebrow raised quickly, eyes flicking to the girl’s direction. Jongdae decided to roll with it. He wrapped his free arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him to his body. Baekhyun shielded his face away, still smiling because Jongdae’s fingers pressed on his tickle spot. A kiss landed on Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

The train stopped just like their minds, and possibly their hearts. Was it an accident? It could be due to acceleration, mass, maybe even inertia? Baekhyun’s mind raced. It was an accident, he convinced himself. Baekhyun looked at the railway tracker then rushed to get off, pulling Jongdae behind him. They got out of the station, fingers still intertwined with each other. No one spoke a word until they were in front of Baekhyun’s gate. That’s quite a few minutes considering the station wasn’t that close. He was about to go in when Jongdae stopped him. Baekhyun was afraid to turn around. He didn’t want to talk about what just happened because he didn’t know what to think of it. Jongdae took his backpack off, quickly rummaging in his stuff. He quickly prepared his hand. “Wait, not yet. Don’t turn!” He warned. Baekhyun’s heart pounded harder. “Okay, turn.”

 

Jongdae had three Clow Cards in hand like a fan. Baekhyun’s eyes moved from them to the person holding them. “Just one, okay?” Baekhyun thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure about the odds of getting a card he already had. Jongdae stared at three cards he knew Baekhyun didn’t have yet. Anything he chose would be win. He’s sure of it. Baekhyun chose the center. “Don’t look at it yet. Wait for me to leave, okay?” Baekhyun nodded, not sure why. “Your hand chose that. It’s up to you how you want to give meaning. Sakura did that, right? I’m going.” Jongdae waved, putting the rest of the cards in his uniform pocket. Baekhyun waited until Jongdae was far enough. He turned the Clow Card. A hand held his right cheek immediately. That bastard warned him. In his hand, together with all the memories that came with it, was The Dream.

 

Jongdae had his hands in his pockets while he walked. He lowered his head, smiling to himself. Baekhyun chose The Dream. Jongdae couldn’t be happier. Baekhyun’s dream card was in the options too. Yet, Baekhyun’s fate chose The Dream. It said a lot. Jongdae was sure he’ll put that card last. He stopped walking when a car horn honked. He just walked past his car and driver. He jogged back and went inside. All smiles were gone. All giddy feelings ceased. His mother was there. Jongdae couldn’t keep it anymore. He looked at his mother as she held his hand. “Mom, I kissed a boy today.” He said clearly and truthfully. Jongdae expected his mother’s hand to leave but it only held him tighter. A kind smile appeared on her lips.

 

“And?” She looked at her son. “Is he the reason why you skipped past the car?”

 

“I’m really happy, Mom. A-Are you upset with me?” That’s his utmost worry; disappointing his parents especially his mother. She shook her head, pulling Jongdae to her side. She could never be upset with him. He’s her biggest pride. Jongdae looked at his mother with concerned eyes. “He lives alone 300 out of 365 or 366 days a year. He loves Cardcaptor Sakura. He’s a top student too. I love walking him home. I’m going to the Halloween Party with him.” The kid in Jongdae surfaced like he just met his first kindergarten friend.. His mother nodded, understanding all too well that his son fell in love without him realising. This boy ticked all the boxes for him. “I finally have a friend, Mom.”

 

Jongdae rest his head on his mother’s shoulder and slept. His mother laid him on his lap, fingers brushing his hair. She looked at her son, happy for him. What hurt her heart was the last thing he said. Jongdae grew up without friends because they had to move a lot. He studied his brain off to be the best son he could be, disregarding the things that made him happy. His mother will give him this. She would give him his dream to choose his heart, because he’s clearly made their dreams of a perfect son come true.

* * *

It’s been an odd day. Baekhyun felt like he left something but everything was with him. He kept looking at the door. Chanyeol wondered why he’s so restless. The teacher called for Baekhyun’s attention, getting distracted by his movements. She threw him a question which Baekhyun answered perfectly, eyes still focused on the door. His classmates were amazed. Chanyeol coughed. Baekhyun snapped out of his trance then sat properly. Another question was thrown to the fanboy. He answered it well again. His classmates whispered about him being smart after all. The teacher didn’t welcome it. She revealed his class standing, stunning everyone. Byun Baekhyun was really smart. The fanboy ignored the looks and whispers, mind filled with worry. It’s almost the end of the day but Jongdae’s nowhere to be seen.

 

Baekhyun was the last to leave the building, finishing his homework on his desk. The teachers advised him to go home but he said he was almost done. Some teachers even checked what he did and were proud he did them well. Baekhyun packed his books then hurried to his locker. The building janitor was not nice. He locked Baekhyun in one time after getting annoyed when the boy didn’t leave right away. Baekhyun went out the window to get home.

 

He quickly placed his books and got two that needed refreshing before running out of the building. He made it before the janitor left. Baekhyun walked the pathway to the back gate, humming a piano piece he loved. He checked his books for something then sighed. He thought he left his sheet music. His piano tutor would hang up on him on video call again if he left it.

 

Movements from across the field caught his attention. Someone ran behind the tree, the one he and Jongdae stayed at often. Baekhyun found himself attracted to the movement. He quickly made his way there, cautious of what he’ll find.

 

A yellow balloon peeked from behind the tree. One balloon became two until it was a lot. Jongdae bent his body to the side, dazzling smile in place just for Baekhyun. He slowly showed himself with yellow balloons behind him. Baekhyun blinked at the balloons over them, mouth agape. He looked at Jongdae. He’s not in school uniform. He had a black hoodie on with light-washed jeans and sneakers. Obviously he skipped school but why? Baekhyun tilted his head to the side in silent question of what’s this for?

 

“Is this the part where you kill me like the clown in IT?” Baekhyun asked innocently, cuteness dripping at the end of his syllables. Jongdae’s smile turned to laughter. He handed the strings to Baekhyun.

 

“Happy 5th week!” Jongdae greeted, getting shy afterwards. Baekhyun smiled, taking the strings. He flinched upon contact, almost letting go of all the balloons. Jongdae felt it too. He apologised. “Been hiding there for quite some time. Static rubbed off my hoodie, I think. What took you so long to get out?” Jongdae spoke with a pout. Baekhyun explained he had homework. “It’s homework. You’re supposed to do it at home. That’s why it’s home...work.” Jongdae kept speaking with a pout, mimicking Baekhyun’s cuteness. Baekhyun looked at the ground then got a leaf. He stuck it on Jongdae’s hoodie. It stayed. He started laughing, sticking more to Jongdae. The static’s really strong on his friend. Jongdae dusted them off but Baekhyun kept picking up more leaves and sticking it to him. Jongdae whined, getting frustrated. He lunged at Baekhyun to hug. Some of the balloons were released from Baekhyun’s hand. They tried catching it but they were gone. Baekhyun frowned. Jongdae got the remaining five balloons and tied it to Baekhyun’s backpack and wrist. Baekhyun got the last two from him and tied it to Jongdae’s belt loops. They gave each other two thumbs up.

 

The two walked home with balloons hanging around them. Jongdae treated Baekhyun ice cream from the convenient store. Strawberry seemed to be a very suitable flavour for Baekhyun. Jongdae opted for coffee. He spooned a bit then fed Baekhyun. The fanboy did the same, waiting for a reaction. Jongdae approved of the taste. The President realised they just swapped saliva. He took a step away subtly to calm his heating ears. Baekhyun noticed him straying so he stopped walking, watching the other walk diagonally. Baekhyun’s mouth was agape again, tiny ice cream spoon lowered. Jongdae noticed his partner was left behind. Baekhyun blinked twice behind his specs. He did that when he’s curious. Jongdae was amazed he noticed that. Baekhyun shook his head then caught up. The balloons made the entire thing much more adorable. They figured they couldn’t take the train this time because of the balloons.

 

The walk was pretty silent for the rest of the way. Baekhyun had a small smile on his lips, enjoying the sunset. Jongdae skipped forward then turned around, backpedalling slowly in step with Baekhyun’s. “Aren’t you wondering where was I all day?” Jongdae tried to make small talk. Baekhyun nodded, eyes still focused on his feet.

 

Jongdae was out checking colleges with the principal. The school wanted to have seminars or introductions for the colleges they could possibly go to. Baekhyun didn’t realise it was that fast already. He just entered high school and now he had to take so many exams again. He wasn’t even sure if he’ll still be here to take those, much more attend one. Jongdae peeked at his face. “Are you okay? You seem upset.”

 

“Huh? I’m fine. Just thinking about the future,” Baekhyun was truthful at that but very vague. Jongdae took a step to the side, blocking Baekhyun’s path. Baekhyun bumped him. Jongdae raised his chin with a finger. His eyes urged Baekhyun to say more. “Where will I go, Jongdae? I’m not sure what I want. What if they won’t like me? Baekura will follow me.”

 

Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, hugging him tightly. He wanted to say he felt the same thing but saying it felt slightly heavy. He’s honestly scared too. What if no college accepted them? They may be smart but that only took people a certain distance. Jongdae mushed Baekhyun’s cheeks and smiled. They didn’t have to think about now. They had the Friday night together.

Baekhyun wondered where they were going. He wasn’t used to be outside after sunset but there’s a thrill. It’s a weird thrill. He looked at Jongdae’s smile. Was it possible for a Clow Card to be a person?

 

It’s no secret to the entire school that the two have been in better terms this time. Jongdae’s not even hiding that fact. Baekhyun passed by hugging his Clow Card book. Jongdae was talking with a classmate when it happened. He suddenly stopped talking. Kyungsoo blinked in confusion, unsure why he just...malfunctioned. A cool wind came just after Baekhyun passed. Jongdae followed him by gaze. Kyungsoo snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. The wide-eyed classmate lost Jongdae the moment Baekhyun rounded the corner. Their eyes met, Baekhyun giving a confident brow arch like it’s some greeting. That’s how Jongdae’s smile widened.

 

There were mornings where Jongdae leaned on Baekhyun’s shoulder while the other picked books from his locker. Sometimes, it’s the other way around. Baekhyun craved for attention in the mornings. Chanyeol used to receive this burden but now he just saw it happen. Baekhyun yawned, slipped between Jongdae’s arms. It blocked Jongdae’s view of his locker. At first, he didn’t know what to do but it happened often already. He would gently put Baekhyun’s head on his shoulder then wrap the fanboy’s arms around his waist and let him nap like that. Jongdae would take his books out to throw them in his backpack on the ground. Some said hello to him but more wondered why a guy’s hanging on him.

 

One morning, Baekhyun fell deep in his standing sleep. Jongdae shook him awake but Baekhyun didn’t wake. He leaned to the other’s exposed ear and whispered that he needed to go. Baekhyun nodded slowly, untangling himself. He blinked his puppy-like eyes then smirked. Their faces were centimeters away only. Jongdae loudly repeated himself this time as Baekhyun stood straighter, hands resting on the other’s waist. The President kissed Baekhyun’s temple then left. Baekhyun leaned back on Jongdae’s locker door, picking himself up from a really good nap. When he opened his eyes, Chanyeol was laughing at him. He grabbed Baekhyun’s collar, dragging him to class.

 

Even if both were usually sleepy in the morning, there were times Jongdae actually ate breakfast and had energy. Baekhyun’s fixing his top buttons when a hand slipped around his waist. Jongdae’s good morning greeting was accompanied with a kiss on the cheek. It was so quick and so sudden, Baekhyun thought it was a hallucination. But he stared at the President’s back as he walked and said good morning to other students. Baekhyun closed his eyes tight then slapped his cheeks. People around thought he was going crazy. Maybe he was.

 

There were mornings where Jongdae stayed too long with Baekhyun. Junmyeon sighed upon seeing him at the hallway. The senior walked with urgency, grabbing Jongdae’s collar and dragging him away. Baekhyun laughed while Jongdae screamed he’ll visit by lunch. “He won’t! We have council!” Junmyeon replied. Baekhyun thought it was so silly.

 

It’s crazy to think some current ran between the two. Baekhyun was sure it wasn’t the static anymore. Each time Jongdae touched him, he felt some thrill. He made sure to be careful when it intensified. Usually it happened when their eyes met. He waited for Jongdae to finish eating so he could look at him. Their eyes met. Baekhyun looked away, stretching his neck. How could it hurt but feel good too? He’s sure Jongdae possessed that card. True enough, it’s the one he gave. Baekhyun was scared to touch it. He looked at Jongdae then took the risk. Why did holding The Thunder feel warm? Jongdae leaned to his space to see the Clow Cards. He’s amazed Baekhyun’s committed to it. There’s not much left and Jongdae’s sure had them all. He looked at his friend then invited him to go to the rooftop.

 

They sat by the air vents, watching other students play on the field. Jongdae hung his arms on the bars, feet dangling over the edge. Baekhyun did the same, minus the arms. He’s nervous to look at Jongdae, especially that day. The President’s hair was tousled up. Baekhyun wondered if he ate breakfast again. Jongdae bumped Baekhyun’s foot. Baekhyun smiled to himself. They played like that for a moment.

 

They’re really the ideals of each other. No one had complaints why the other was quiet. Being with company was enough conversation. Baekhyun looked up to the sky, smiling to the sunlight. Jongdae watched him bask in it, loving how the light hit the other’s pale skin. Thoughts began to bother him. Until when? That’s his main concern. Until when could he look at Baekhyun like this? He’s regretful that they didn’t meet earlier. Things would’ve been easier. There would be more time for them. There’s not many months left before college dawns upon them. What were Baekhyun’s dreams? Was Jongdae a part of them? Because the President’s entire plan flew out the window the moment he sat beside Baekhyun for the first time. He didn’t know if Baekhyun would still be around after graduation. It’s normal for the fanboy to move places. His parents loved it. Baekhyun had to endure it.

 

Jongdae didn’t like the idea. He wanted Baekhyun to stay no matter what it takes. Until when? How much was left? Jongdae didn’t know what he’s waiting for. He leaned in, hand slipping to Baekhyun’s smooth neck. Baekhyun didn’t move. He simply waited. Did he want this too? Baekhyun closed his eyes. Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s breath, making his heart pound harder. The bell rung, echoing around campus. It felt like a scream to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s ears. They broke apart quickly, collecting themselves on their own. Baekhyun saw Jongdae frustrated and embarrassed with himself. It’s a shame, really, but Baekhyun, he was amused by Jongdae’s bravery. He didn’t want his efforts to go to waste. Baekhyun mustered all his confidence to move this time. He kissed Jongdae’s cheek, lips pressed to the other’s cheek for a few seconds, then got up and left quickly.

 

Jongdae looked at the empty space beside him in shock. Baekhyun’s never initiated. The President looked at the sun then the space again. The sun became him; all hot, bright, and bursting. Jongdae fell back, hand on his chest. He willed it to calm but it couldn’t. It felt like a jumpstart to the heart. He smiled so wide, his cheeks were about to rip. The next time they saw each other, hearts pounded for the wrong reasons. What were they doing exactly? Baekhyun may be the sun but Jongdae felt like Icarus. It was the same with Baekhyun. He kissed the sun feeling warm and bright but why did it hurt afterwards? The moment of happiness became clouded, especially to Baekhyun. His heart was covered with fear. And when he looked at Jongdae again, he saw it in the other’s eyes too. Baekhyun wondered if he did the wrong thing. Maybe he should’ve just let Jongdae played the cards right.

 

What did Baekhyun know about thunder aside from the fact that it hurt? Nothing. Aside from seeing it in Jongdae’s eyes, where did he see it? Chanyeol. Thunder could mean many things but one thing Baekhyun knew was that it followed light, rushing behind it with aggression. Fear in his mind doubled. Was he deserving of such passion? Was it the meaning in Jongdae’s eyes? Passion. Baekhyun didn’t want it to go that far. Jongdae couldn’t be in love with him. No. It’ll get harder for them. Baekhyun didn’t want to hurt for Jongdae. So each time the other took a step forward, Baekhyun stepped back.

* * *

Baekhyun rushed to his bedroom, stumbling on the stairs on his way up. He took his uniform coat off and threw his tie in the hamper. He opened his laptop then sat in front of the piano. A scolding was in order. Baekhyun was late for his online piano lessons. The maestro reminded him of discipline, punctuality, being in tempo while he tried to steady his breathing. He placed his dainty fingers on the ivory keys and took a breath. “I want this perfect in one sitting. You will play to the best of your abilities or so help me, I will come out of this screen to choke you.” He threatened. Baekhyun smiled a little then began.

 

Every night since moving back home, Baekhyun continued his piano lessons. Before high school, he took lessons in South Africa. His maestro was from there. When Baekhyun was about to leave, they compromised with his learning because one, the maestro loved Baekhyun. Baekhyun loved the piano. He wanted to learn more with someone he trusted.

 

Baekhyun found himself singing as he played the assigned piece. It’s Japanese. And semi-rock. It’s from Kimi no Na wa. Baekhyun loved that film a lot when his maestro told him to watch it and pick a song for his showcase. Sparkle made his heart flutter for some reason. He tried it on his own then told his maestro. They worked on amping its difficulty since it’s very repetitive in terms of measures. Baekhyun challenged himself. He wanted bits of the violins mixed with the piano, playing the entire 9-minute track. They spent every night perfecting it until Baekhyun breathed the music.

 

He closed his eyes, immersing himself with the music he made. His fingers grew tired but he kept going. He remembered the hand that held his for the past few days. He smiled, lowering his head to rest on top of the piano while he played. The smile didn’t go unnoticed by his maestro. A soft tune escaped Baekhyun’s lips. The maestro leaned closer to the camera, possibly to the speakers of his device. The boy was singing...in Japanese. The maestro didn’t have the heart to stop Baekhyun. It was a joy to watch him like that. This part with lyrics were at the beginning but Baekhyun sang it near the end. This wasn’t in the music sheet they arranged. The maestro checked. Baekhyun giggled mid-song, remembering a fond day. If someone he didn’t know saw him, they’d think he’s crazy. Yet his fingers played accurately. Baekhyun finished with singing the first line again. When his fingers pressed the last note, he opened his eyes.

 

He looked at his maestro for a reaction. Nothing. He got nothing. Baekhyun wondered if he messed up along the way. He’s sure he played it all right. “Baekhyun,” the student flinched upon calling his name. “That was beautiful.” Baekhyun slapped his cheek, thinking it was a bad review. He rubbed his cheek, shocked. “I said that was beautiful! Why did you hit yourself? I was in awe with the emotion. How...when did you possess such joy? You were in your own world and I was merely a viewer. I wanted to be part of your aura. What were you thinking?”

 

It’s not a what but a who. Baekhyun smiled shyly and shrugged. He felt good playing that time. He’s ready for his showcase. This could lead him to the music scholarship he dreamt of. He thanked his maestro, upset now. The maestro didn’t press any further. He was pleased with the performance. He even encouraged Baekhyun to sing. It was ‘an honor to experience a certain joy for a moment in time’. Baekhyun nodded, thankful for the kind critique. The call ended, leaving him alone with the instrument again.

 

Baekhyun’s fingers slid across the keys as he smiled slightly. “One last time, let’s play one last time.” He whispered to his trustee piano. Baekhyun looked at his backpack. He picked up a small pile of folders and papers, scanning each name written on it. They were colleges. While he did his homework inside the classroom after class, one of his teachers slid it on his desk and left. He checked each one, shocked that this package was given to him. It only meant one thing. His academic ranking was in the Top 3. He was free to choose whichever university he wanted to go to. He called his mother, telling her the great news. When that call ended, he wondered which ones Jongdae got. Wait, he wasn’t sure if Jongdae received any. Were they given the same opportunities? Would they pick the same one? What were Jongdae’s dreams? Baekhyun looked at the piano that he loved and the stack of college applications on his lap.

 

The questions haunted him. What did he love more? Who was he going for? Baekhyun saw a familiar name. Jongdae’s talked about this school. Both of his parents went there. Baekhyun’s dad attended that university too. With one hand on the folder and another on the piano keys, Baekhyun had to make his decision sooner.

 

Jongdae just finished a council meeting when his phone pestered him again. An unknown number’s been calling him for a few minutes already. He picked up once he reached the lobby, annoyed with the caller. He was about to scream but the voice sounded familiar. And getting closer. “Jongdae! Oh god, there you are!” Chanyeol dropped to his knees, very tired from running. Jongdae looked at his phone screen then the person breathing for his life. “You! You, go, other side of the block.” Chanyeol forced the words to come out of his mouth. Jongdae couldn’t understand. “Baekhyun, alone. Now. Go!”

 

“What are you saying? Breathe first then tell me.” Jongdae grew curious. Chanyeol stood up then put his hands on his waist to stretch and breathe better. “Baekhyun. Showcase. It’s his showcase today. No one’s supporting him now.” Chanyeol spoke slightly better.

 

“Showcase? For what?” Jongdae was so clueless. Chanyeol’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets. Baekhyun never told him he had a piano showcase for agents of a music academy. Not that he wanted to go but it’s do what he loved or do what he needed to do. “M-Music academy? What are you doing here? Why did you look for me? Go support him!” Jongdae pushed.

 

“I was...argh! I was going there already but, whoo! His performance got called earlier. I have to get flowers. You. I need you, buddy. Run! Go listen to Baekhyun! Support him!” Chanyeol pushed the less muscular boy to the door, screaming for him to run already or they might miss Baekhyun’s performance. Jongdae’s legs found some spirit. He sprinted on the street, frustrated and nervous about the entire situation. How come Baekhyun never told him about his showcase? Was he ashamed to tell? Jongdae wondered why Baekhyun needed to excel in academics if he had plans to go to a music academy. He didn’t have time to question his friend. He needed to get to the music academy five blocks away from their school. Jongdae found the reason why Baekhyun wasn’t around that day. He thought he was sick. No, he had to do something important for his future. The pain and fatigue hit the young leader as he ran for his life to get there.

 

He went up the steps of the auditorium, cursing how high it had to be. He held on to the door and wiped his sweat. He entered quietly, looking around to see if there were any seats left. There were a lot actually because only six people occupied the audience. Jongdae squinted his eyes to see the stage better. He made it! Baekhyun just sat on the stool. Jongdae may have been smitten by how cute Baekhyun looked. His coat was literally what Sakura wore in episode 43 but with longer pants and a shorter tail. Jongdae couldn’t move when Baekhyun played his piece.

 

It was so forward yet so gentle. Jongdae knew this song. He watched that movie a few times and fell in love completely. Now Baekhyun’s fingers played it for six people, seven. The fanboy’s posture was so proper, so relaxed. Jongdae was in awe of his skill. Slowly, Baekhyun figure hunched. The agents looked at each other, wondering why. Still, Baekhyun’s fingers never faltered. Jongdae’s brows furrowed. He was amazed. Baekhyun’s eyes were closed. His forehead was pressed on top of the black vinyl while he continued to play. This wasn’t the Baekhyun Jongdae knew. He was a completely different person, one so out of Jongdae’s league that the leader felt inadequate.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun. When the music switched to the brighter areas, Jongdae swore he saw the pianist smirk until it was on full display. The hunched figure slowly rose, enjoying every bit of it. Jongdae found himself smiling. There’s the boy he liked. What could be running through Baekhyun’s mind?

 

Baekhyun skipped on the pavement like he played hopscotch. Jongdae walked behind him, hands in his pocket. “Be careful. Cars might hit you, or bikes.” He warned. Baekhyun bit his lip, balancing himself on foot. He jumped then spun around a light post, finding himself behind Jongdae already. The young leader stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. Baekhyun leaned on the other, cheeks plump. Jongdae couldn’t resist. He scoffed then turned around, catching Baekhyun’s weight in his arms. He pulled Baekhyun forward, dragging his feet on the pavement. Baekhyun giggled, glasses skewing slightly. Jongdae found himself giggling too. Why were they enjoying such stupid things?

 

Why? Baekhyun chuckled while he played the piano, asking himself the same thing. A passing thought made him smile wider as his fingers felt tired. Baekhyun had no time to be tired. His hands needed to play this music so well, holding Jongdae’s hand became his reward. Jongdae closed his eyes and listened. Even his own mind wandered, the music bringing him to a journey. A different instrument caught his attention; not only his but the agents as well. Jongdae covered his mouth because the biggest smile just split his face. Baekhyun’s singing! In Japanese! Jongdae looked around to tell someone but he was alone. He ran his hands in his hair in amazement. He took his backpack off and rummaged through his things as quietly as possible. He got a 1-foot metal case and opened it. It’s his Clow Cards. He looked at the stage, then back to his cards. He had to pick the right one! He swore it was there.

 

The door opened behind him. Chanyeol looked around then saw the President on the ground. Jongdae kept what he needed in his pocket then zipped his backpack. A few threads came off already. Chanyeol pushed a small bouquet of flowers to Jongdae’s chest then pushed him down the aisle. Just in time, Baekhyun just let his finger linger a little more on the last key. He said a silent goodbye to his solace, thanking it for the years of joy and comfort it gave him.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the agents. His breath hitched upon looking past the people he needed to impress. His eyes deceived him, he thought. Clow Cards weren’t real. It’s impossible for The Dream to escape from a piece of paper. Was his mind that powerful? Baekhyun looked at the piano keys, asking it silently. Did his piano want him to choose the other after all? Did it listen to his heart? Did it entrust comfort and joy to Jongdae?

 

The fanboy didn’t even hear the agents thank him. Their mouths moved with compliments and praises, even some critique but none was heard. Baekhyun stood from the stool, eyes still focused on the person at the back of the room. Jongdae felt his cheeks heat. Baekhyun looked like he didn’t want him there. Jongdae thought about running out of there but he’s frozen. The agents told Baekhyun to vacate the stage. He’s the last performer. Some agents saw the young leader with flowers behind the room. They exchanged knowing looks, even slight smiles as they left. Jongdae raised his stupid hand and did the awkwardest wave in the entire world. Was it a wave using his entire hand or just his fingers? Apparently, he did both at the same time. Chanyeol had to look away so the cringe wouldn’t consume him.

 

Baekhyun was finally in front of Jongdae, still surprised by his visit. Jongdae would like to say the same. He didn’t know how talented the boy he liked was until that moment. Jongdae was speechless. Baekhyun looked cuter up close. His outfit was perfect for him. Jongdae smiled awkwardly. Chanyeol slung his arm around the leader, making him much more uncomfortable. “As expected, Byun Baekhyun’s great in everything!” The tall friend complimented. Baekhyun giggled, thanking him. Chanyeol nudged Jongdae’s elbow. Jongdae flinched, giving the flowers to Baekhyun. “Jongdae picked it for you.”

 

Jongdae’s head whipped to the tall guy’s direction in panic. Baekhyun didn’t believe it either. Jongdae wasn’t the type to give flowers. He gave cards, balloons, even time and company. Still, Baekhyun took it, smiling fondly on the colours. He peeked through his lashes while smelling it. Jongdae’s still looking at him like he’s intrigued. Chanyeol yawned, excusing himself because he had other things to do. He just wanted to get out of Baekhyun’s line of fire for telling Jongdae about this. Jongdae was tasked to take Baekhyun home...again. They walked in comfortable silence, unsure of what to say. Baekhyun’s been seen in a way no one had. Of all people, Jongdae had to be the one to find out about his secret talent. Jongdae wasn’t sure if complimenting Baekhyun would be enough for the amazing performance he did earlier. It seemed to be lacking. When they reached Baekhyun’s place, he thanked the leader for supporting him when no one could come. Jongdae bowed, avoiding his eyes. He’s still...flustered over the entire situation. He bid farewell hurriedly, only to turn around and face Baekhyun again. Baekhyun wondered what’s gotten in to him. Jongdae got a Clow Card then placed it in Baekhyun’s palm, almost running away once the other held it. Baekhyun flipped the Clow Card and smiled gratefully to it. It’s The Song. How apt of Jongdae to give it on that day. Baekhyun entered his home, ready to report to his maestro about the success, even without the official results. He got a Clow Card, one he really liked from someone he really liked. Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at it. His heart felt full. He knew Chanyeol would be busy to support him but someone still came. Whether it was last minute or planned, Baekhyun was grateful. He kept it in his book then went downstairs. He had many things to make for tomorrow. He got his Sakura lunchbox and two more containers. He wanted to thank Jongdae for being there for him so sandwiches had to be made. Baekhyun smiled to the ingredients after he tied his apron. He made different kinds, thinking what Jongdae would like. He tied the containers together then gave himself a pat on the back. Tomorrow waited, and Baekhyun was most excited for it.

 

Jongdae couldn’t understand himself. He’s been scratching his head, hitting it, and pulling his hair out from thinking. Junmyeon watched his junior tear his skin in question. He slid his chair to Jongdae’s direction and hit the back of his head. This boy needed to focus. He had to make morning announcements. Jongdae pouted, shoulders sagging as he looked at his elder. “Junmyeon, what do I do? He’s more perfect than me.”

 

VP Kim laughed incredulously as the President did think he was perfect. He ruffled Jongdae’s hair, unsure of how to help him. The young leader’s falling harder and faster than expected. Who knew he’d find what he needed in Byun Baekhyun? What started as a setup, a show of presidential reputation, a barter of goods and services became something so personal. Jongdae wanted to snap out of it. He simply wanted to show the student body that anyone can be friends. Bullying wasn’t tolerated. Accepting everyone’s differences created diversity in knowledge and widening of awareness and sensitivity. How could he possibly fall into his own trap and feel butterflies and rainbows around his example?

 

Junmyeon told him to get to class, that he’ll do the morning announcements instead. Jongdae was too troubled personally to be making announcements. He rubbed his chest as he walked, pouting at it for being too advanced than his mind. He lifted his gaze and stopped walking.

 

The world was truly unfair to him. Everything happened in slow motion. Jongdae willed himself this was reality and not some cheesy coming of age romcom. Still, he felt like he lived in one. Baekhyun walked with his Clow Card Book close to his chest. His specs were gone, making his eyes sparkle clearly. He had a small peaceful smile on his lips, slowly widening as he walked. Jongdae felt his pulse in his ears. The warning bell rang. That’s Jongdae’s sanity screaming to get a grip. Baekhyun stopped in front of his locker to get his things. Of all days, of all moments in Jongdae’s life, Baekhyun wore a white beret with a blue ribbon hanging behind like the one in Cardcaptor Sakura. He placed it adorably just by his crown, bits of his reddish brown hair resting slightly on his forehead. This guy really looked like he just stepped out a manhwa page or an anime series. Baekhyun didn’t notice the guy admiring him from afar. He simply got his things, closed his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

 

Kim Jongdae’s knees felt weak. He lost his balance, leaning on the locker with a smitten sigh. Students that passed by wondered if he’s alright. Jongdae watched Baekhyun go, unsure of how to function. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest with a fishing rod. Baekhyun lined and sunk the hook, Jongdae falling for the bait, and pulled his heart out of his ribcage to take with him. Jongdae touched his chest, making sure his heart was still there. It felt so heavy yet so hollow. Oh it beat erratically. Jongdae curled into a ball on the floor, wishing it would calm. He began to hurt but it felt so good. Jongdae couldn’t stop smiling. It couldn’t be the person he saw during freshman year at the orientation. He thought it was a girl all this time. He looked for a short haired girl but the person he saw that day was Baekhyun. The way his heart thumped that day was the same as how his heart thumped now. How the stars aligned for him, he wasn’t sure if he deserved it. Byun Baekhyun held so many answers to his questions.

 

A hand hit the back of his head again. Jongdae’s smile turned into a scream. “Get to class, Kim Jongdae!” Junmyeon was on hallway duty. He walked past the junior, no qualms of helping him up. He had a hallway to guard before 1st period. Junmyeon didn’t need to ask him why he acted like that. He saw the whole thing. He had to admit, Baekhyun in a beret was super cute. Jongdae looking like some paper flying in air was expected. Still, VP Kim found it funny. Jongdae falling in love was a funny sight. He’s glad he got to see it before he left. Jongdae rubbed the back of his head and walked to his classroom, pouting. He tried to kick Junmyeon but his legs didn’t reach him. Junmyeon laughed, waving goodbye without looking back. Go Kim Jongdae, get to class! He made sure to slip The Reflect inside Baekhyun’s locker before running to his classroom.

* * *

 

Jongdae sat on his bed, waiting for breakfast. He looked at the three cards laid in front of him. Today was another day, another Clow Card to give. He thought carefully, thinking if it’s time to give Baekhyun the card he wanted. Jongdae bit his lower lip in thought. What were the implications if he gave it early? Baekhyun might back out and not go to the party anymore. Jongdae shook his head. Baekhyun wouldn’t do that, right? Still, he didn’t want to risk being stood up. He flipped that card over.

 

The next two made him groan. Why were his good but meaningless cards with Baekhyun already? The Nameless Card and The Action weighed heavily on his shoulders. Was it too forward to give The Nameless Card? It’s Sakura creation that symbolised her love for Syaoran. Jongdae wasn’t exactly sure what his feelings were. He flipped it over and opted to bring The Action. He’s denying it’s love, calling it fondness and attraction. When Junmyeon heard that, he scoffed exaggeratedly knowing it’s bullshit. “So you mean me and Sehun are not in love but just fond and attracted to each other?”

 

“What? You and Sehun already? The freshman?” Jongdae’s train of thought derailed. The elder nodded, admitting they’re dating. “Do people really have to define it? Like, ask?”

 

Junmyeon wanted to slap some sense into this boy. Should he tell him everyone thought they were dating already? That might make Jongdae panic and deny the situation even more. The elder simply nodded to the questions. It’s far more dangerous to stay close and not define whatever’s going on. They didn’t know Baekhyun’s feelings exactly. He’s not the type who’s easy to read so what could they know? Hell, Jongdae only found out about Baekhyun’s musical talent just days ago.

 

Jongdae touched his cheek, remembering the boy kissed his cheek the other day. Was he supposed to think that meant anything? Junmyeon snapped his fingers in front of Jongdae’s eyes. He said goodbye and told the younger to go home. Jongdae agreed. But he knew Baekhyun would by the tree. He tried to take the other way home but something pulled him towards the usual direction. He knew the other would be there. Was he waiting for him? Jongdae doubted his decisions. Before he realised it, his feet went for the usual way home. He touched his side, feeling the Clow Card there. Was it him doing the work or the card? 

 

He fixed his black coat, hugging himself slightly was he crossed the field. Jongdae’s heartbeat doubled as he took careful steps toward the other. Since that day Baekhyun wore his white beret similar to the ones Sakura, Tomoyou, and Syaoran wore, he wore it before and after class. Many complimented him for looking cute so he stuck with it. Jongdae had mini heart attacks when he saw Baekhyun one morning wearing it then he smiled adorably upon seeing his friend.  _ Jongdae ran to hide in the other corridor, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t follow him. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm. _

 

_ Baekhyun noticed it happened thrice already. He wondered if Jongdae’s alright so he followed him. Jongdae leaned on the wall to calm his heart. Baekhyun looked around the corridor cautiously, careful to meet others’ eyes. When Jongdae opened his eyes, his screamed echoed. He covered his mouth quickly, heart racing faster than ever. Baekhyun’s in front of him, questioning look on his face. The pout completed the entire look. “What are you doing here?” _

 

_ Jongdae was so flustered, he couldn’t even give a lame excuse. He just looked at Baekhyun, cute and soft, cheeks pink because of the cold. Stupid beret, Jongdae thought. How could the boy’s cuteness rise several notches because of a hat? Jongdae couldn’t stop staring. His mind was blank, intentions making his body move. He touched Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun didn’t flinch or shy away. He simply looked at Jongdae in question, leaning his cheek to the touch. It made Jongdae smile a little. Baekhyun mimicked it, booping the other’s nose before leaving. No words were said. They simply did...that, and went their separate ways. _

 

_ From the looks on the outside, it looked like they had a private moment in that corridor and pretended that it was nothing as they left without looking at each other anymore. What was there to say anyway? Baekhyun just wondered if he’s alright. He saw the other tired but slowly smiled. Baekhyun felt that was an accomplishment on its own. He figured making Jongdae smile was a daily accomplishment. They didn’t say anything but it’s fine. Baekhyun didn’t want to push it out of him. Jongdae whispered thank you for some reason. They left it at that. _

 

A few more steps and Jongdae’s in front of Baekhyun again. The fanboy read the book on his lap, beret on his head, specs back. Jongdae kicked his foot gently. Baekhyun didn’t look up. Jongdae did it again and Baekhyun chuckled, patting the space beside him. “What did I tell you about your eyes when talking to me?” Jongdae reminded. Baekhyun looked up, mouth slightly agape. Jongdae smirked and sat beside him. He checked the book the other read and let him finish. Baekhyun just finished the page then closed the book. He stretched his arms then looked at his friend expectantly. Jongdae wiggled his brows, unsure of what to say. Baekhyun chuckled, putting his book back in his backpack. He handed Jongdae a lunchbox, and another, and another, plus a bottle of cola.

 

“Ah you ruined my plans, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae shook his head, looking at the amount of food in his hands.

 

“What plans?” Baekhyun worried.

 

“I was going to ask you out on a date. You know, I should be the one bringing or paying for food. Not you,” Jongdae opened one container, a family of kitten rice balls greeting him.

 

“Date? Why should you pay for food alone? I have rights, Kim Jongdae. ” Baekhyun’s ears began to heat. Jongdae nodded, taking a photo of the kitten family with the school building blurred behind it.

 

“Mhmm, that’s true. So what do you say? Are you okay with going on a date with me now? Here? We have food.” Jongdae didn’t understand where he got this confidence. Even he was surprised with himself. He even danced on his seat with the kitten rice balls. Baekhyun wondered what else he needed to do at home. His piano lessons were finished anyway. Baekhyun smiled and nodded. Jongdae smiled with relief and fed Baekhyun a kitten rice ball.

 

With their backs against the tree bark, they ate everything Baekhyun prepared and shared a cola. From kittens those sandwiches he loved to Pikachu mini mango tarts, Baekhyun sure was reliable with his kitchen creativity. Jongdae saw wiped the corners of Baekhyun’s lips with his thumb and ate the crumbs off it. Baekhyun didn’t mind. He tucked the containers in his backpack, noticing something between the last two lunchboxes. It’s a Clow Card. Jongdae was getting smoother with his deliveries. Baekhyun couldn’t check it since it’s upside down but he’s sure it’s a good one. He saw Jongdae’s open palm waiting for him. He wondered what it’s for but he gave it a low five. Jongdae groaned, ruining the moment. He got Baekhyun’s right hand and placed it on his, locking their fingers together.

 

The dreams they shared about relationships slowly became real. Baekhyun was afraid to let his wrist relax against Jongdae’s because he might feel how fast his heartbeat was. Little did he know Jongdae felt the same.

 

This date wasn’t fancy or expensive but it held so much meaning. They’ve been on two dates, both impulsive but very fun for them. Being in each other’s company was a date to Jongdae. Baekhyun didn’t need dates, honestly. It complicated his feelings.

 

Jongdae noticed the beret again. Baekhyun noticed his gaze then looked up as if he could see his forehead. He faced Jongdae, eyes bright. “What do you think? Is it cute?” He asked his friend. Jongdae was taken aback by the question. He blushed this time. Baekhyun noticed it, giggling slightly.

 

“Uh, it’s...nice.” Jongdae almost stammered. Baekhyun nodded, satisfied with the answer. At least he didn’t hate it. Jongdae felt that it was such an underappreciated answer, taking it back completely. “No! No, I didn’t mean that. Yes, you’re really cute.”

 

“I am?” Baekhyun faced him again, showing his face to the other, tilting his head for some angles. Jongdae hiccuped. Oh no! He covered his mouth, apologised for his lack of manners. Baekhyun didn’t mind it, patting his friend’s thigh. Another hiccup came. Baekhyun got his one of a kind water bottle and let Jongdae drink. He cupped his hands under Jongdae’s chin so nothing dripped on his clothes. Jongdae thanked him, rubbing his chest. Baekhyun bit his lower lip while he screwed the cap on. Jongdae wiped his lips with the back of his hand, eyes still on Baekhyun’s beret. If his eyes had lasers, Baekhyun would be long fried already. “Do you want to try it on, Jongran?”

 

Jongdae declined, saying it wouldn’t look good on him. Besides, it’s Baekhyun’s. Why would he want to try it? Baekhyun wasn’t convinced. “Stay still, okay?” He crawled on the dried leaves until he’s seated in front of Jongdae. He held his friend’s shoulders, facing his upper body towards him. He cupped Jongdae’s face gently, asking if it’s alright. Jongdae wiggled his brows in response. Baekhyun loved it when those brows expressed for him. Not that he’ll admit it anyway. He carefully turned his head facing him too. How odd for Baekhyun to ask permission when Jongdae touched him willingly. Jongdae felt slightly nervous. Baekhyun took his beret off, not minding his hair becoming a mess. He leaned in to check where Jongdae’s crown was then wore the beret on him.

 

The young leader stayed still as told, back leaning on the tree bark, eyes occasionally checking Baekhyun’s face to his right. His face was so close to his. Jongdae felt the other’s breath on his ear. It tickled slightly but he was told to stay still. Jongdae’s eyes finally had a closer view of the other’s lips. He gulped thickly, willing himself to stay still. He became so aware of everything suddenly.

 

The fingers in his hair, the way Baekhyun’s dainty fingers rest on his nape while the beret was adjusted, even Baekhyun’s whispered compliments were noticed. Baekhyun knelt now, checking the top of Jongdae’s head. He moved around Jongdae, trying to fix one side. Jongdae noticed him struggle. He asked if he should turn his head but Baekhyun said no. “Maybe you could um,” Jongdae looked around him without moving his head. His hands motioned like he’s taunting. Baekhyun sat on his heels, frustrated that he couldn’t fix the left side and top properly. Jongdae didn’t know how to explain.

 

So he got Baekhyun’s hand and tugged him forward. The fanboy fell forward awkwardly, almost hitting his nose on the other’s chin, his free hand slamming on the tree trunk. Jongdae steadied him, apologising for the force. “What do you want me to do, Jongdae?” There’s some panic laced in Baekhyun’s voice.

 

“I’m saying you can come closer. It’s okay.” Jongdae smiled, hands resting on the other’s waist. Baekhyun repositioned himself to straddle Jongdae, pushing the awkwardness on the back on his mind. If he didn’t want to see Jongdae in a beret, he wouldn’t be doing this. He went back to work, tucking hair strands under the beret, pulling some out. Jongdae tried to think of homework and things to do tomorrow to distract him from the fact that Baekhyun’s straddling him.

 

He wanted to bury his face in Baekhyun’s neck, taking in his scent. He wanted to close his eyes and calm himself. His arms wanted to wrap around the other’s waist for a hug. He wanted Baekhyun’s hands to cradle his head and kiss his hair. Screw homework and responsibilities. With Baekhyun, he had none of those expectations. He’s just a boy to Baekhyun and he appreciated it so much. Baekhyun never called him President. It’s always by his name. He didn’t mind being called Jongran; it’s cute. If Baekura used to hurt Baekhyun, it didn’t anymore because he had a partner for it. Jongdae may have scribbled Baekura in Japanese in his notebook several times when his mind drifted in class. This, everyone, was whipped culture.

 

Slowly and unconsciously, Baekhyun’s butt touched Jongdae’s thighs. Neither noticed it until Baekhyun said it’s done. He placed his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders, checking his work on his hair. Jongdae snapped back to reality, looking at Baekhyun’s eyes to check his reflection in them or his glasses. He wasn’t sure if his eyes deceived him, if it’s his imagination, or reality but Baekhyun turned pink to red so fast. Jongdae worried, asking if it looked bad. Baekhyun shook his head, blinking several times. Oh, he’s embarrassed. Baekhyun got his phone from the ground, not leaving Jongdae’s lap and took a photo of Jongdae. He checked how it came out and bit his lower lip. “Cute,” Baekhyun whispered oh so softly. Jongdae smirked, pleased the other thought it looked good on him. Baekhyun showed it to him immediately. He smiled, agreeing it did look really nice on him. Baekhyun sent it to Jongdae, putting stickers around the photo because...well, that’s his thing.

 

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun lovingly. His gaze softened the longer he looked at his friend. “Send it to me later.” Jongdae said it so calmly using the lower register of his voice. He got Baekhyun’s phone out of his hands and placed it on the ground again. Baekhyun watched his phone meet the leaves again then looked at Jongdae. He got the other’s pretty hands again, trapping them in his. He held one hand each and placed them on his cheeks. Baekhyun didn’t know what to think aside from the fact that Jongdae was so handsome wearing his beret.

 

“Don’t ask permission to touch me, understood?” Jongdae spoke softly, eyes piercing Baekhyun’s. He let go of his friend’s hands so he could rest his on the other’s waist. They stayed like that for a moment. Baekhyun slid his left hand lower, resting it to Jongdae’s neck. His fingers traced tiny circles on his exposed skin.

 

“Why are you being like this to me?” Baekhyun asked, searching the other’s eyes for an answer. Jongdae loved the feeling of Baekhyun’s hands touching his skin. His grip on the other’s waist became firmer.

 

“I don’t know too,” Jongdae whispered, entranced by the other’s eyes. Baekhyun’s face neared. He wondered if he’s ready to do this, if he’s allowed to. “I’m scared to know, Baekhyun, but I want to know because I like this feeling. I like being with you, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s back lifted off the tree trunk. Baekhyun’s fingertip slid from Jongdae’s eyebrow to his cheek, until his fingers were under Jongdae’s strong jaw, lifting his face up slightly. Baekhyun didn’t know what he’s doing but he loved it. Jongdae’s arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, pressing their bodies together. A light gasp escaped Baekhyun’s lips. His elbows rest on Jongdae’s shoulders, forearms cradling his head. Jongdae’s chin rest on Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun smiled slightly, cheeks becoming full. Jongdae giggled, eyes turning into lines. Baekhyun couldn’t resist anymore. He kissed Jongdae’s forehead sweetly. “Me too,” Baekhyun whispered to his skin. Jongdae closed his eyes, absolute bliss taking over him. He hugged Baekhyun in the way he dreamt of, hoping it would last forever. Baekhyun kissed his forehead again and again until they’re both giggling.

 

Jongdae was sure only Baekhyun could kiss his forehead from now on. His mother couldn’t anymore. She could kiss his hair, his ear, but never his forehead anymore. Baekhyun felt addicted to it. He’s never kissed anything or anyone before. Jongdae was definitely the first person his lips dared to kiss aside from his parents. No one said a word after that.

 

Jongdae laid in bed that night, still feeling a hangover from his date. He kept touching his forehead, smiling stupidly and rolling around in bed. He punched his pillow twice to calm himself. Baekhyun said he liked spending time with him. That’s a good thing! Jongdae knew it didn’t mean they were dating already but it’s a step closer. Did he want them to date officially? Maybe. He wanted to have a clear sign from Baekhyun before doing so. He’s willing to wait. Rushing may mean risking and Jongdae didn’t think he could handle risking what they have for instant gratification. He reached for his phone, thinking whether he should call the other. No, that’s too clingy. He sent a message instead. His phone began ringing. Jongdae threw it upon seeing the caller ID. It’s Baekhyun. He ran to his phone again and answered it hurriedly.

 

“Oh, is it a bad time?” Baekhyun heard him pant.

 

“N-No, no. What is it?” Jongdae jumped back in bed.

 

“Ah, well your message. Are you sure it’s okay? My house isn’t near yours. You might be late for school if you pick me up. I’m alright, Jongdae. I’ll just see you there.” Baekhyun paced his room while saying everything in one breath.

 

“Your house’s closer to school. It’s on the way. It’s okay.” Jongdae insisted.

 

Baekhyun bit his thumb. He really didn’t want to burden Jongdae. His toe his the chair, sending his phone to the floor and him in a groaning painful mess. Jongdae sat up, worried about what happened. Baekhyun’s curled into a ball on the floor, one hand holding his foot while the other reached for his phone. He tucked it between his ear and shoulder. “Sorry, the chair attacked my foot.” Baekhyun hissed.

 

“Oh, well be careful, okay? Since your foot got hurt, that’s enough reason for me to pick you up, right?” What a smooth segway, Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun sighed, knowing he’s defeated.

 

“It’s just a toe, Kim Jongdae. I can still walk.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He knew saying no wasn’t part of Jongdae’s philosophy so he promised next time. He gave in just so this conversation would have an ending. Jongdae punched the air, pleased with the result. Baekhyun hung up to nurse his toe. Jongdae fell back in bed and hugged his pillow. Ah, his heart’s so full yet so light. Baekhyun sent a photo of his toe. Jongdae pouted, cooing him that it’ll heal faster. Baekhyun smiled as he replied. This, everyone, was whipped culture.

* * *

 

It’s a new sight for the student body. President Kim Jongdae got out of his car but didn’t close the door. Kim Junmyeon was near when he saw him exit. He was about to approach the other when Jongdae smiled to the open door. A boy in a beret exited, eyes avoiding everyone. Junmyeon thought it was a pleasant surprise. Jongdae picked up Baekhyun on the way to school. Everyone expected them to hold hands after but they didn’t. They just walked side by side, talking about Biology. Many found Baekhyun cool all of a sudden.

 

From being bullied to being praised. News about him auditioning for a prestige music academy spread when a teacher found out from the excuse letters she filed. The President of the student body snagged a good one, many thought. It’s no secret Baekhyun’s a top student but knowing he’s gay and loved Cardcaptor Sakura pinned a target on his back. Shame on all of them now. This boy’s pretty damn special after all.

 

Baekhyun got his things from his locker, looking over his shoulder from time to time to nod his head to students that said hello to him. Chanyeol slid beside his classmate looking smug with his arms crossed over his chest. Baekhyun said hello like he always did.

 

“So, you’re not going to tell me? Spill, Byun. When did you and Jongdae started dating officially?” Chanyeol was excited to know but Baekhyun just laughed.

 

“We’re not. I knew many would think we are. It’s just one ride to school. One!” Baekhyun raised his forefinger to Chanyeol. The tall musician put his hand down and asked again, thinking it was a joke. Baekhyun whined that it’s the truth.

 

“But you like him, right? Heard someone saw you two making out by the soccer goal the other day.”

 

“We weren’t making out. We never kissed...like that. He just tried my beret. See!” Baekhyun showed the photo of him and Jongdae that day.

 

“Oh, that’s,” Chanyeol felt ashamed for assuming. “That’s pretty cute, wow. I’m sorry, Baek. It’s just you two were the last people everyone expected to you know,” He shrugged.

 

Baekhyun understood. Everything about them was so sudden. He shrugged it off and visited Jongdae. He’s by his locker, hanging his coat inside. Without the uniform coat, Jongdae’s figure could be seen better. Baekhyun skipped along then hugged Jongdae from behind. Jongdae froze, hands up in the air for good measure.

 

“Boo!” Baekhyun whispered to his ear. Jongdae held his hands on his stomach and smiled. He continued to fix his stuff with Baekhyun clinging behind him.

 

VP Kim strode over casually. Baekhyun untangled himself quickly then stood contritely behind Jongdae. The two talked casually as if Baekhyun wasn’t there. Jongdae closed the locker door and slung his uniform coat over his shoulder. VP Kim saw Baekhyun better. Jongdae stepped to the side to block his view of Baekhyun. Junmyeon pushed his junior to the side.

 

“Baekhyun, right? Congratulations on the audition. Any news from them?” Junmyeon tried to make small talk. Baekhyun shook his head. “Jongdae, your mother can pull some strings, right?”

 

“I don’t think this is something I want my mother to get involved with. I trust Baekhyun’s talented enough to get in himself.” Jongdae smiled. This made Baekhyun’s heart flutter. He smiled to himself, hiding it from Junmyeon. “I’ll be in the council room in a few. Just give me a few more minutes with Baekhyun,” Jongdae pushed the senior back gently, eyes begging to stop embarrassing him. Junmyeon smiled, liking how his teasing went, and said goodbye to Baekhyun. Jongdae turned back to Baekhyun and apologised for the intrusion. Baekhyun didn’t mind. It’s nice he got to see that side of Jongdae. The first bell rang earlier than expected. It’s Junmyeon teasing Jongdae again. The President sighed, cursing the elder under his breath. Baekhyun pushed him back lightly, telling him to go already. Jongdae lowered his head. Baekhyun wondered why. Jongdae tapped his forehead twice. Baekhyun looked around and it’s pretty safe, he thought. He placed a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead. Jongdae smiled and pinched Baekhyun’s cheek. A soft ‘see you later’ passed between them when Baekhyun walked past Jongdae. The both had smiles on their faces and warm ears. They couldn’t wait for free period and for classes to end now.

 

Free period was cancelled because Jongdae had detention. Kim Jongdae. Detention. In the middle of the day. Junmyeon entered the council room, laughing at him. The teacher caught him spacing out and gave the sanction without any qualms. Junmyeon didn’t have to ask why he spaced out. The B written on his wrist was enough explanation.

 

Jongdae wasn’t exactly sure how to confront his feelings anymore. It’s there but he didn’t know what to do with it. Junmyeon grew frustrated with this delay. What’s taking these two so long to just admit that they could get married tomorrow? Jongdae raised his hand, knowing the answer completely. He turned his swivel chair and put his hand down.

 

The future.

 

Baekhyun just auditioned and Jongdae had no doubt he’d get in based on what he heard. The boy can play piano and sing. What else did they need? Jongdae had college applications filled up already. None of those were the music academy. He’s worried if Baekhyun would be a meantime thing that would be a great story to tell in the future. He didn’t want that. Never. He wanted Baekhyun by his side, holding his hands, hugging him, getting forehead kisses, eating his meals, trying on different hats, walking home together, all the things they did.

 

Junmyeon placed his elbows on the table, thinking the same thing. He’s leaving in a few months and Sehun’s staying. Being apart would be a challenge but Sehun promised to visit Junmyeon and vice versa on weekends. That’s just them. Baekhyun and Jongdae were not them. Jongdae sighed, eyes focused on the ceiling. He had to tell why it’s harder for them. The music academy Baekhyun applied for wasn’t in their country. It’s overseas, in Europe specifically. Jongdae may be rich but he couldn’t fly in and out of the country on weekends frequently. Junmyeon saw where the problem laid. He suggested to spend much time with Baekhyun as much as he could if time’s not on their side.

 

Jongdae leaned his cheek on the table, hating this so much. He thought about applying for colleges in Europe but he didn’t know which one. There’s not much time to apply too. Junmyeon was amazed he’d go to the extent for following Baekhyun to Europe. Jongdae had to think carefully. What if he and Baekhyun weren’t meant to last? What happens then? “You know what sucks, Junmyeon? We were both given the same set of applications by the administration. The chances of him going to one with me are so small. But I saw in his locker that he filled up two of the eight. I filled those up too. Am I stupid for hoping he’d pick me over that prestige music academy?” Jongdae closed his eyes and went to sleep, not waiting for Junmyeon to answer. It’s better than overthinking or having this conversation. He didn’t want to think of the future yet.

 

Baekhyun was with Chanyeol on the field. They sat on the grass, enjoying the weather. Chanyeol brought his guitar for fun. Baekhyun sang bits of the song Chanyeol played. It’s been a while since they did this. Baekhyun was singing while he played with the ribbon of his beret when Chanyeol abruptly stopped. He’s frustrated. Baekhyun’s not singing like he used to. Something ate him up and Chanyeol read it. He held Baekhyun’s shoulders and shook him for some energy. If he’s not happy, Chanyeol wouldn’t be either.

 

“Chanyeol, can I not go to that academy?” Baekhyun asked, pouting as he fiddled with the ribbons.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, why wouldn’t you? You worked your life for that!” Chanyeol put his guitar away and sat closer to his friend.

 

“Yes but what happens to me after that? Orchestra? Pianist for someone famous? Have my own shows? What then?” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Fame? Money? Uh, your parents would be proud of you?” Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was being stupid.

 

“They’re always proud of me. I know that. They don’t care what I do as long as I’m happy.”

 

“I’m jealous of you, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol leaned back to his hands. Baekhyun smiled sadly. He didn’t believe this was a privilege. “Is it because of Jongdae?”

 

“What? No!” Baekhyun suddenly had energy.

 

“Then what? You’ve been talking about this academy since I met you and now things change. Many things changed when he came along. Come on Baekhyun, just tell him you like him.” Chanyeol was also tired with this delay. People their age usually got together after a week of flirting. Not these two apparently. It’s almost two months and nothing.

 

“I don’t want to.” Baekhyun mumbled, fiddling with his ribbons again. Chanyeol leaned in, wanting to hear it again. “I said I don’t want to tell him that! So what if I’m in love with Kim Jongdae? It’s not like he likes me like that. We’re good company, that’s it! Why are you asking so many questions, Chanyeol? I don’t ask you if you’re still flinging with Kim Jongin. Seriously Chanyeol, mind your business.”

 

The cannon bursted. Chanyeol should be offended but he wasn’t. He heard what he needed to. Baekhyun confessed that he’s in love with Jongdae. That’s enough for him. Baekhyun covered his mouth, shocked by his outburst. Chanyeol didn’t take any of it to heart. But Baekhyun should. If he’s in love with Jongdae, he must tell him before things got more complicated. Baekhyun couldn’t. Not until the reveal of audition results.

 

Jongdae was first under the tree after class. He stayed standing, looking at the leafless tree. Baekhyun called for him from the soccer goal. Jongdae came over, unsure why they met there. He’s been invited to go shopping with Baekhyun. The fanboy’s going to Japan for a week to meet his parents there. Jongdae pouted this time. Baekhyun mimicked it, hugging his friend. “Don’t go that long. I’ll miss you.” Jongdae admitted, speaking cutely. Baekhyun told him to not miss him too much and focus on school. He promised to message him every day. Jongdae nodded, smiling slightly but he’s still quite upset with the news. He put an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and left campus to shop.

 

Jongdae sat on a sofa while Baekhyun went in the dressing room to try the things he picked. The young leader looked around the apparel store, thinking it must be an expensive one. He stood up and checked a few tags. His eyes widened. The prices were like what his mom wore. He worried if they’d get kicked out eventually. Baekhyun came out wearing a maroon and white shirt that could pass as a sailor outfit. Jongdae gave him two thumbs up. Baekhyun looked at it and nodded.

 

He came out in another green jacket with big buttons and cute lapels. Jongdae liked it too. Next was a white button down and red pants. He tucked one side in for style. He turned around for Jongdae. “Episode 19, Clear Card!” Jongdae pointed, noticing his concept. Baekhyun nodded, pleased the other figured it out. He got up from the sofa and picked some outfits in mind like Clear Card Episode 14 or 16. There was a really cool jacket that looked like a battle costume from Episode 58 from the original anime series. He found a black and white version of a jacket that could be inspired by Episode 43 from the original series. Baekhyun came out in another top but Jongdae didn’t even look at it. He handed Baekhyun another pile of clothes and pushed him back in the dressing room. Jongdae ran out the store proper again and went to the cashier. He had to get Baekhyun this red bunny hoodie that’s very similar to Episode 36. He got his wallet, checking his money. A saleslady called for his attention, offering that they had berets on the other side of the store. She noticed Baekhyun wore one so Jongdae might wanted to buy some for him. Jongdae thanked her and ran there, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t come out yet.

 

Baekhyun came out wearing the Episode 43 jacket. It fit perfectly. Jongdae smiled and ordered him to buy it. Not ask. Order. Baekhyun nodded, really happy with the jacket. It suit his taste so much. Jongdae smiled like a good boy until Baekhyun went inside again. He quickly picked the colours he wanted and passed them to the saleslady so she could run to the cashier and put the items in the bag. Jongdae gave his credit card too so he didn’t have to leave the dressing room area anymore. It’s his dad’s credit card but what’s a few thousands off it for him.

 

Baekhyun seemed satisfied with the clothes and carried them to the cashier. He kept all of Jongdae’s choices too. The saleslady kicked the paper bag to Jongdae from the other side of the counter. His credit card was passed to him when Baekhyun ran to the accessories for a moment. They smiled to each other. She asked if he’s the boyfriend. Jongdae shook his head. She giggled to herself. Baekhyun turned around, curious as to why she’s giggling. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with a tight lipped smile. Baekhyun went back to Jongdae’s side, sticking his arm to Jongdae’s. The lady looked at Jongdae and chuckled again, covering her mouth this time. She’s gushing out of her mind. They’re too cute together. Jongdae shrugged to Baekhyun, unsure why. Baekhyun got his purchases and went out. Jongdae bowed to every direction, thanking the staff. He stuffed the items in his backpack before running after Baekhyun again.

 

Baekhyun wondered why Jongdae took so long to catch up. He wondered if he gave his number to the saleslady. She’s far too old for him, he thought. When Jongdae’s beside him again, he made sure to be a few steps ahead. Baekhyun stopped walking and gasped. Jongdae turned around and smiled to Baekhyun. “What do you think?” He turned his head, showing his navy blue beanie. Baekhyun clapped, really happy with how he wore it. “Now we match. Berets are Baekhyun. Beanies are Jongdae. I got us these too.” Snapbacks, red and white ones. Baekhyun got his phone from his coat pocket and pulled Jongdae for a photo. He posted them online. Many from their school saw it, saying how cute they were. Someone pointed out that it’s their couple item. Jongdae laughed it off. Baekhyun didn’t reply to any of it.

 

They walked home, sharing paper bags so it’s not too heavy. Baekhyun bought so many clothes and some shoes. Jongdae kept buying secretly, handing his card to the cashier whenever Baekhyun’s not looking. His backpack’s pretty full already. He hoped Baekhyun didn’t notice. When they reached Baekhyun’s home, Jongdae’s driver was there. Baekhyun waved to the driver, shooting heart guns to him. Jongdae laughed when his driver shot some back. Baekhyun was about to go in when Jongdae held his arm. Baekhyun pulled him inside the gate so they could talk privately. Jongdae squatted on the floor and unzipped his backpack. He handed Baekhyun a crumpled paper bag and two plastic bags; all similar from Baekhyun’s purchases. Baekhyun had his hands full for sure. Jongdae said it’s his gifts to him. He wanted Baekhyun to have really nice things coming from him. Baekhyun said he couldn’t take them but Jongdae began whining and stomping his feet, asking why can’t he buy nice things for his friend. Baekhyun gave up and hugged them to his chest with one arm. Another arm was busy carrying his own purchases. Before Jongdae forgot, he placed a Clow Card on top of the pile. It kept falling. Baekhyun suggested that he’d bite it. Jongdae thought it was funny but held the card sideways for Baekhyun to bite. He made sure none of his teeth would scratch it, keeping the card between his lips.

 

Jongdae got Baekhyun’s house keys from his backpack and ran to the front door, asking which was the key. Baekhyun managed to say it’s the one with red tape. Jongdae opened the door and held it wide for Baekhyun. Jongdae saw Baekhyun fall on the sofa with everything. Jongdae smiled. This boy’s too cute. He closed the door and ran out the house. Baekhyun opened the front door and ran out too. Jongdae couldn’t grip the car door handle properly, making Baekhyun catch up. The fanboy tackled Jongdae against the car and fought for a forehead kiss. Jongdae did his best to push him away but the kiss won. “What was that for?”

 

“Thank you? For coming with me. I usually do this alone.” Baekhyun smiled, eyes turning to lines again. Jongdae relaxed and hugged him.

 

“Call me when you need company, Byun Baekhyun. I’ll be there. Have fun in Japan, okay? Eat many delicious food, take many pictures. Wear the ones I chose well, okay?” Jongdae reminded. Baekhyun nodded in the embrace. He buried his face to Jongdae’s neck.

 

“I’ll miss you, Jongrannie.” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongdae pouted. He would miss Baekura too. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s head and let him go. Baekhyun opened the car door for him, watching Jongdae enter with a frown. Jongdae lowered the window and rest his chin there. Baekhyun pushed his head back by a finger. The car moved slowly. Jongdae rest his chin again, tapping his own forehead this time. Baekhyun knew it was the signal for a forehead kiss. Jongdae screamed and held his forehead, going back inside the car in annoyance. Baekhyun just finger flicked his forehead hard. His driver laughed as he drove. Jongdae looked behind and saw Baekhyun laughing his wits off on the sidewalk. Jongdae began cursing as he pulled his phone out to call him. He expressed his annoyance, dismay, and frustration on what happened. Baekhyun wouldn’t let him get a sentence in as he kept laughing on the line. Jongdae gave up and hung up. He rubbed his forehead and sulked in the backseat. What a way to say he’ll be missed. The sulking turned into sadness. One week. Could Jongdae handle a week without Baekhyun? He saw the smudged B on his wrist. He wondered why there were other letters marked on his skin like it’s stamped. He shone a light on his skin. K. J. D. He wondered where he got it and what his hand did. He remembered holding hands with Baekhyun the most. Jongdae covered his mouth in shock and flattery. Baekhyun had his initials written on his wrist! Jongdae tapped the driver’s shoulder. “Baekhyun has my initials on his wrist. Does that mean he likes me?” The driver hit his head on the steering wheel. If he could only choke his boss...

 

Jongdae sat back, thinking if that’s what it meant. He wondered if they’re on the same page already. Was this the sign he’s been asking for? Jongdae seemed skeptical. Did it really come from Baekhyun? His driver saw him thinking from the rearview mirror. He honked the horn twice, startling Jongdae. He cursed at the car in front of him for being slow. He really intended those words for Jongdae. What’s this kid waiting for? The cute boy wasn’t going to be single forever. Let alone stay in the same place. The world wanted Jongdae to move already. The world wanted Baekhyun to move too. What were they waiting for? If it’s the future, they may never enjoy the present and have fond memories for the past if they keep waiting. Jongdae counted the months left. November was around the corner. Would he still hold the hand he loved until then or after that? Jongdae pulled his beanie lower to his eyes and slept. It’s better than overthinking.

* * *

Baekhyun landed in Japan the next morning, looking for a signage with his name. His mother waved her hands wildly so he would notice. Baekhyun smiled, running to his mom’s arms. His dad hugged them both.

 

Mrs. Byun showered kisses all over her son’s face. Mr. Byun caught the moment on camera. Baekhyun broke free from his mom to hug his dad. They missed their son so much. This was the closest they’ve been to him in a while. Baekhyun was so relieved his parents were okay.

 

In the house his parents rented with other missionaries, Baekhyun was introduced to the other members. He smiled politely to them, answering their questions well while his mom unpacked his suitcase. She noticed new clothes with tags on them. The tags had handwritten encouraging messages. She called Baekhyun to explain. He didn’t know about the messages but he knew the handwriting well. His mom softened upon hearing he made a friend. She scolded him for taking clothes from another person. Baekhyun apologised for doing so, but he wasn’t sorry he kept them.

 

Baekhyun was back in his room after dinner with everyone. He sat in front of his suitcase and picked something to wear for tomorrow. He planned to go around the area. Baekhyun got the green jacket with black pants. He chose the dark green beret and smiled. He took a photo of his choices and sent them to Jongdae.

 

The leader replied instantly, relieved Baekhyun made it there well. Jongdae sent a photo of him and Junmyeon in the council room earlier that day. Baekhyun missed school already. He bid Jongdae good night and told him to study well.

 

As Baekhyun went around the city, he looked for Cardcaptor Sakura items. His parents gave him enough money to buy whatever he wanted. He picked pens, clear folders, and even a Keroberos keychain. He took a photo with it and sent to Jongdae. The boy replied a few minutes later. Baekhyun thought it’s lunch so he decided to give Jongdae a call.

 

The young leader couldn’t believe his eyes. He answered it immediately, getting up from his chair. The staff were confused why he’s about to leave in the middle of planning. “No, I’m not busy now.”

 

“Kim Jongdae!” VP Kim called after him but he’s out the door already.

 

Jongdae couldn’t stop smiling. Baekhyun asked him how he was doing what he’s missing. Jongdae said nothing. Chanyeol took notes for Baekhyun, getting worksheets for him too. Baekhyun extended his thanks to his friend. Jongdae missed him truly. He sat down on the stairs, head leaning on the wall. “I miss you, Baekhyun.” The fanboy’s smile could be heard.

 

“I told you to focus on school. Why are you missing me too much already? There’s five more days.” Baekhyun reminded.

 

“It’s so long!” Jongdae pouted. A voice called for Jongdae. He signalled Junmyeon five more minutes. The elder sighed and gave it to him.

 

Baekhyun felt bad Jongdae took time off. He felt worse upon hearing what Junmyeon said. They were about to discuss Jongdae’s birthday celebration. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it’s vital information. Jongdae’s birthday was coming up and he didn’t tell him. Hell, they really didn’t go through every slumbook get-to-know question upon meeting. Jongdae was on the line again. Baekhyun felt awkward now. He said he had to find a place to eat already since it’s past lunch. Jongdae felt sad the call was about to end. Baekhyun promised to call after dinner. Jongdae stood up and slowly made his way back to the council room. One round of goodbyes turned two until neither didn’t want to hang up. Baekhyun sighed. Jongdae gave in and hung up first. Baekhyun hung up on him instead. He looked at his screen, stunned that Baekhyun just did that. He was about to send a long message about manners when Junmyeon came out again, pulling Jongdae by the ear to get back to the meeting.

 

For the past two days, Baekhyun didn’t call. He was busy staying in bed, thinking of what to give Jongdae for his birthday. He found out from Chanyeol who found out from Jongin who found out from Sehun who found out from Junmyeon that was next week. Jongdae didn’t call or message, waiting patiently for Baekhyun to do it.

 

The fanboy grew frustrated he couldn’t think of a birthday gift. He opened the television and scanned channels. A familiar character caught his attention. It’s Eriol. Baekhyun watched the episode even if he’s seen it many times before. Syaoran appeared. Baekhyun smirked, amused by his shyness around Sakura. A light bulb lit above Baekhyun’s head.

 

The next morning, Baekhyun dashed out of the house to buy the perfect gift for his friend. Wearing the red bunny hoodie Jongdae gave, he ran the streets with all his pocket money. He saw a shop that finally had what he was looking for.

 

Baekhyun packed the gifts carefully, putting them inside a box. His mother came in, asking what the fuss was about. Baekhyun smiled to his mom and said it’s for a friend. She saw the contents. “It must be a special friend for you to spend so much. Wanna tell me about him?”

 

After helping her son wrap the present over stories, Mrs. Byun gave Baekhyun a high five. She wanted to meet the boy that made her son smile brightly. It’s a wonderful change to see Baekhyun happy. His aura emitted it. It’s no secret to a parent when their kid’s in love. She saw him spending a lot of time messaging. And Baekhyun used to hate phones. She kissed her son’s hair, wishing him all the happiness in the world. And then she dropped a bomb.

 

Baekhyun looked at her with tears in his eyes. He wanted her to say it again. “I said, choose where your heart wants you to be. We’re proud of you for auditioning but that’s our dream for you. Make your own dreams and make them happen, Baekhyun. We’ll always love and support you.” He really had the best parents in the world despite not seeing them 300 out of 365 or 366 days. The maestro advised his parents to be gentle to their son. His critique was simple. Baekhyun was one of the greatest he’s taught but the fire in his eyes dimmed as he went on. He loved the instrument so much, but the instrument knew when to set him free. He wished his parents would too.

 

He called his maestro before sleeping, thanking him. The maestro said Baekhyun didn’t have to say it. He saw how playing piano became a chore to Baekhyun. While he’s talented, it would only take him so far. Baekhyun had to be one heart with the piano to make a living out of it. The maestro noticed his heart was elsewhere already. The initials written on Baekhyun’s wrist said so. He used to have piano keys there to remind him of what he loved. Baekhyun believed that putting it over his pulse would remind him. The piano was gone. Musical notes replaced it with letters. The maestro realised that the boy suddenly grew up. He didn’t want to trap Baekhyun in music. It would make him hate it and that’s the last thing he wanted. So he talked to his parents and opened their eyes. Baekhyun was in love. He needed to be loved to grow in life. It’s the key to set him free.

 

Baekhyun hugged the present as his parents drove him to the airport. The week lasted so soon. They slept together in one bed like old times before letting him go. They held his suitcase for him and showered him with much love. Baekhyun hugged his dad longer than he had ever. He felt upset to his stomach that the next time they see each other, he would be close to graduating. His mom held her baby tightly, reminding him to shower daily. All the motherly reminders poured. Baekhyun laughed through his tears. They wiped those away; his dad ruffling his hair then fixing his beret, his mom pulling his black and white jacket (that Jongdae gave) to keep him warm. Soon enough, Baekhyun had to go back. His mom cried as her baby walked deeper in the airport. They didn’t have to have his setting but that’s how it had to be. His parents had to save the world and Baekhyun had to fulfill his dreams. They left it like that to not burden each other, even if it hurt to part.

 

Baekhyun sat on the waiting area, hoping his flight would be called sooner. He flipped through his Clow Card collection to pass time. His phone vibrated.  _ Are you boarding? _ It’s Jongdae. Baekhyun smiled.  _ Not yet.  _ The caller ID appeared. Baekhyun almost dropped his phone in shock.

 

“Ah, he-he-hello?” Wow, Baekhyun’s so obvious.

 

“Hi! I’ll still pick you up?” Jongdae asked brightly. Baekhyun’s voice cracked in shock. Jongdae laughed on the phone. “Please? I feel bad no one picks you up. At least, you know, you have someone waiting for you to come home.” Shyness became Jongdae. His driver saw him flustered and blushing in the backseat. They’re already on their way to the airport. He’s that ready. Baekhyun thanked him for being so thoughful. His flight number was finally called. He hung up and rushed to the boarding gate. The present sat on top of his suitcase. He held it securely and ran. So this was the feeling of having someone to come home to.

 

The fanboy felt so restless in the plane. It was a an hour to two hour flight but it felt so long. His knee kept bouncing while he tapped his fingers on his lap. The old lady beside him slapped his hands to quit it. Baekhyun sunk to his seat quietly. Ah he’s still so restless. He kept looking at the seatbelt sign to go off. Once it did, he got up immediately and ran to the exit. He was first at the luggage carousell, so early no luggage was even out yet. The stars somehow aligned. Everything went by smoothly and quickly. Once he saw the exit gate, Baekhyun slowed down. He looked too excited. He scratched his nape then slapped his cheeks to make his cheeks look naturally flushed. He checked himself on the phone screen and smiled a bit. Someone was waiting for him to come home.

 

When he saw the people waiting, Baekhyun scanned them slowly. It didn’t take long for Jongdae to be spotted. The boy jumped up and down, waving his hands wildly. He wore his red snapback with a dark blazer over his white graphic tee and ripped blue jeans. His Vans were really neat too. The boy dresses up well. Baekhyun waved calmly even if his heart wanted to run to the other. He thought it would be uncool, too forward, a clear show of his feelings.

 

Jongdae held a sign with Baekhyunnie on it. It was designed with stars. It was very over the top. Baekhyun neared him. If he was nervous to show his feelings, Jongdae had no problems showing it. He weaved past a few people and jumped over the metal bar, running to Baekhyun and screaming his name. His driver was too late to stop him. Baekhyun waited for the blow. Jongdae’s body bumped his, arms wrapping him in a warm embrace. Baekhyun hugged him back, letting the warmth spread all over. It’s good to be home.

 

* * *

Since Baekhyun’s Japan trip, he’s always tired. He barely slept the entire week, catching up with his parents and going to tourist destinations. Jongdae caught the boy wobbling as he walked the corridors, bumping to the lockers. Junmyeon and Jongdae ran to help him up. Baekhyun apologised, saying he was just sleepy. After class, Chanyeol steadied him since he just woke up. Jongdae worried when Baekhyun stumbled to their meeting place, dropping to the ground. He told Jongdae to wake him after 20 minutes.

 

An acquaintance  saw Jongdae sitting behind the goal. He asked if he wanted to play for a bit. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s sleeping face. He removed his own padded jacket and laid it on the ground. Baekhyun laid on it, using Jongdae’s backpack as a pillow. He knelt on the ground, not caring his knees would get scraped. He kissed Baekhyun’s hair then ran to play for a bit.

 

They played well, enjoying the short time. It didn’t go unnoticed to Jongdae’s friend that he kept glancing to the sleeping boy’s direction. They were careful not to kick too hard or send the ball to his direction. Jongdae blocked a few balls going to his direction. His friend looked at Baekhyun on the ground. He felt bad letting him rest there. Jongdae jogged back to Baekhyun and knelt beside him. He rest the boy’s head on his lap, combing his hair with his fingers. His friend felt warm just looking at them. He’s heard rumors about the President in love but seeing it with his own eyes spoke volumes. He felt jealous. It’s not for everyone to meet the one so fast. He knew Baekhyun was for Jongdae from that moment on. He silently rooted for them. He begged Jongdae to not be stupid.

 

Jongdae worried about the other’s neck so he tucked the boy under his arm, letting him cuddle. Jongdae read a book while Baekhyun slept. The fanboy grew comfortable, throwing his leg over Jongdae’s and snaking his arm around his waist. Jongdae checked if Baekhyun’s awake. No, he’s very deep asleep. Jongdae kissed his forehead and went back to reading. When Baekhyun woke up, he was at home on the sofa.

 

His hunger woke him. It’s 2am and he’s still sleepy. He wondered how he got there and how he managed to change into pajamas. There’s a hot towel on his forehead too. A note on the coffee table had the answer. Jongdae.

 

The young leader didn’t have the heart to wake the pretty boy sleeping peacefully in his arms. Baekhyun’s fever surfaced and spiked. Jongdae called his driver and helped him get Baekhyun home. Jongdae knew his house key so he opened the door and went back to the car. They helped Baekhyun lay on the sofa. He’s such a heavy sleeper. Jongdae went to Baekhyun’s closet and found some pajamas. He carefully stripped the boy off his clothes and got a washcloth with warm water. His driver checked Baekhyun’s temperature and put the boy’s clothes in the wash. Jongdae began washing the boy’s body.

 

He started with his feet, quickly dabbing his smooth milky legs, avoiding his boxers, then quickly running through his torso. Jongdae held his breath. This was the first time he saw Baekhyun’s body. The driver looked away knowing his boss did something quite intimate. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s face as he groaned and scrunched up his nose. He dressed him carefully and laid him on the sofa, wrapping him in a blanket burrito. He left with a note and a small paper bag of medicine. Jongdae fell asleep in the car, feeling his own fever rising. He would be fine nursing it on his own. He worried more about Baekhyun being alone in that condition.

 

The next day, Baekhyun was there. Jongdae thought he hallucinated when he passed by Class 3-4 but it’s real. Baekhyun was there, reading a book on his desk. The bell rung. He thought about visiting later. At lunch, he was about to go to Class 3-4 when his classmates asked help about an issue. Baekhyun went out of his classroom to buy something. He looked left then right. Jongdae was looking at him. Baekhyun smiled and waved adorably. Chanyeol came out and looked where Baekhyun’s attention was. He chuckled and pulled his classmate to the opposite direction. Jongdae spaced out of a moment. Was it possible to see sparkles around someone? A slap on his back cut the imaginary filter in his mind. Kyungsoo told him to focus.

 

After class, Baekhyun’s shoulders sagged upon reading that Jongdae would be busy. He really wanted to thank him for nursing him. Baekhyun finished his homework on his seat, letting time pass. He yawned but kept going. After an hour, he was finished. He decided to go to the council room. Baekhyun curiously looked up and down the empty hallway, not sure if he should be there. He peeked in the glass window on the door. They seemed to be busy. Baekhyun sat across the door and waited for it to be over. He really didn’t want to go home yet. Baekhyun read a textbook to pass time. A staff who used the washroom saw him sitting there, screaming in shock upon opening the door. Everyone inside wondered why. Jongdae stood from his seat, seeing a part of a familiar jacket. It’s black and white and screamed Sakura’s battle outfit. He gave that to the person outside. The staff stepped to the side and apologised. Jongdae was granted a full view of Baekhyun sitting on the floor. His specs were lowered, expression embarrassed, eyes wandering to the faces looking at him. The staff apologised to Baekhyun too. VP Kim walked behind Jongdae and put an arm around his shoulder. “I guess meeting’s adjourned, huh?” He teased the younger. The rest of the staff laughed or smiled to themselves. “Baekhyun, come in. You should’ve knocked. We weren’t discussing something secret anyway.” Junmyeon helped Baekhyun up and brought his things inside. The staff greeted him, some even whispering he’s so cute and adorable. Jongdae’s mind began to work. He pulled his chair to have Baekhyun sit on. It’s far more comfortable than the rest of the chairs. Junmyeon exited with the rest of the staff, teasing their President.

 

Baekhyun looked around the mess on the table and apologised for the intrusion. Jongdae didn’t mind. He thought the meeting took too long anyway. He still had a lot to do though. Baekhyun understood and tried to help clean the tables so Jongdae could work.

 

The President wasn’t kidding. It’s already dinner time when he finished. If the school guard didn’t come up, he would’ve kept working. He saw Baekhyun asleep on the table, cheek lined with sleep marks. He took a photo because it was too adorable. His double chin appeared. Jongdae felt himself going crazy. He stepped back and squeezed his arms. He checked his backpack for Clow Cards. Baekhyun woke from the noise. He opened one eye, feeling his neck sore. He suddenly sat up straight, turning his neck with a loud crack. Jongdae fell forward on the chair in shock, rolling his entire being across the room. Baekhyun began laughing his lungs out. That was so ungraceful of the President. He did his best to hide the Clow Cards in his backpack. Jongdae felt so embarrassed. He stood up composed himself. Baekhyun stopped laughing upon feeling a sharp pain on his shoulders. Jongdae scoffed and slid the Clow Cards, yes cards, in front of him. He stood behind Baekhyun and massaged him. Baekhyun saw the cards and whined his thanks. Jongdae had really strong hands.

 

After four pops (yes they counted), Baekhyun was dazed as he stared at the ceiling. The knot on his shoulders and neck were gone. Jongdae was good at finding pressure points. He had years of practice from his mom. Jongdae came to Baekhyun’s vision upside down. His hands cupped the other’s cheeks. Baekhyun said thanks with a smile. Jongdae mimicked his beautiful boy, saying thank you for waiting for him too. Baekhyun was rewarded with two forehead kisses. He giggled so much, Jongdae placed one more for good measure. They went home together, laughing at the staff’s reaction.

 

His driver wasn’t at Baekhyun’s place yet even if it was quite late already. He dropped off Jongdae’s dad somewhere first. Baekhyun invited Jongdae inside his home to stay warm. Jongdae finally saw the place properly. It was very simple and bare. He looked at the family photos on the walls, smiling at Baekhyun’s childhood photos. Baekhyun came out of his bedroom still in his uniform pants and undershirt. Jongdae took his off his coat too. Baekhyun got to the kitchen, finding something to reheat. Jongdae walked over to him, checking the refrigerator. He pulled Baekhyun back gently and said he’ll make something from leftovers. They began to fight over the right to cook. Baekhyun hugged the container of leftover seasoned chicken while Jongdae tried to get it. Baekhyun had wide hips for a boy. He studied Hapkido too so his defense was pretty good. Jongdae was quick though. He got Baekhyun’s arm and spun him around, trapping him against the refrigerator. Jongdae panted, triumphant smile on his face. Baekhyun flushed. The President was so close to him. Baekhyun gave up and let Jongdae cook.

 

He watched him move around his kitchen with ease, assisting him when needed. Baekhyun leaned on the counter beside him, loving the smell of what Jongdae made. The President let the chicken cook a little more so he turned his attention to Baekhyun, feeding him a piece. Baekhyun loved it, approving of his skills. Jongdae surprised him with a kiss on the cheek then prepared the dish on the plate. He watched Baekhyun eat it. Jongdae was so happy Baekhyun almost finished the entire thing. Baekhyun wondered why he wasn’t eating so he fed Jongdae. When it’s time to clean, Jongdae wanted to do it too. Baekhyun pulled him away from the sink, leaving the dishes there.

 

They fell on the sofa to watch something while waiting. Jongdae got bored so he looked at photos again. Baekhyun followed him, explaining some photos. Jongdae looked at the boy beside him, not saying a word. Baekhyun grew conscious. Jongdae’s hands snaked around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun couldn’t understand why he wanted this too. Jongdae slowly stepped forward, backing Baekhyun to the wall gently.

 

“What are we doing, Baekhyun?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun shrugged adorably. Their foreheads were pressed together. Jongdae wasn’t in the mood for jokes. He’s seriously conflicted about them.

 

“Are you still scared?” Baekhyun whispered, his breath against Jongdae’s lips. That confession kept Baekhyun from advancing. He didn’t want to scare the only person that cared for him. Jongdae’s eyes flicked to the other’s lips. Baekhyun may have regretted acting brave. Jongdae’s eyes were so carnal, so dominant. Baekhyun felt his waist getting pulled.

 

“Me? I don’t know.” Jongdae liked challenges but not getting taunted. He pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s. The fanboy didn’t anticipate the force. The back of his head hit the wall. Baekhyun felt himself fall, closing his eyes and responding. His hands were gentle on Jongdae’s nape.

 

Time seemed to be lost between them. Jongdae lost all sense of control, deepening the kiss as he pinned Baekhyun’s wrists on the wall. Baekhyun welcomed it, coaxing his lips for more. Jongdae’s phone vibrated in his pocket while they shared their first kiss. Neither cared. Their fingers locked together. Tongues joined the mix for a moment. All suppressed lust surfaced altogether. Baekhyun broke the kiss first, kissing Jongdae’s jaw down to his neck. His hands undid the other’s top buttons. Jongdae scratched the wall, making sure his lips stayed busy on Baekhyun’s neck too. The vibrating phone continued to annoy Baekhyun. He got it from Jongdae’s pocket, about throw it to the floor. Jongdae smiled against his skin, stopping the other’s ministrations. He cupped Baekhyun’s face, leaving sweet kisses on his lips. The fanboy knew it was about to end. Baekhyun withdrew, hitting his head on the wall. Jongdae answered the call, finally. It’s his mom. Baekhyun’s eyes widened upon hearing her voice. Jongdae covered Baekhyun’s mouth. “Sorry, we were having dinner. I’ll be out in a few.” Jongdae winked.

 

When he hung up, he gave a few more kisses. Baekhyun smiled to the kiss. Jongdae did too. He unwillingly detached himself and gathered his things. Baekhyun was still on the wall, reeling. Jongdae wore his backpack and slung his coats over his shoulder. Baekhyun watched him move around. Jongdae ran his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, kissing his lips once more. He left afterwards.

 

Baekhyun sank to the floor, staring at the door. His lips felt wet. His heart pounded but why was he not happy?  _ I don’t know. _ Jongdae didn’t know what’s happening to Baekhyun, to himself. When will he know? When the results come out? Baekhyun hated that time was running out. He saw The Snooze and The Sleep by his things. He noticed Jongdae slept when he avoided thinking. Was it the sign? Jongdae was avoiding his feelings, figuring out what they were? What was that kiss about? Even if he didn’t say anything, Baekhyun felt it. He felt Jongdae wanted him too. Was it that hard to admit? Baekhyun felt that he’s lacking again. He hugged his legs and rest his forehead on his forearms. He slept that way. He didn’t want to think about it either.

* * *

Baekhyun couldn’t focus. He wore his best smiles to everyone but Chanyeol’s not stupid. During lunch, he got the extra lunchbox and pulled Baekhyun to the back of the school. Chanyeol ate the food without permission. Baekhyun didn’t protest or scold him. Something was really wrong. He barely said a word all day. He smiled but his eyes were so...upset. Chanyeol saw him come to school late. It’s a first. He wasn’t wearing his beret. He even forgot his Clow Card book. Chanyeol had his back against the wall, waiting for Baekhyun to speak. The fanboy kept his head hung low. It looked like a scolding from afar. The floor received a wet drop. Chanyeol looked up to the sky. It’s a bright day. The tall musician closed his eyes upon realising what it was. Baekhyun began hiccupping as more tears fell from eyes. Chanyeol reached out to him and let him cry to his shoulder.

 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hair, begging him to stop crying. He didn’t push the truth about his tears. He just wanted Baekhyun to stop crying. His sobs ceased, wiping his own eyes with his sleeve. Baekhyun looked at his friend. The truth came out. Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. He felt a door slam to his face. Baekhyun admitted he’s in love with Kim Jongdae. He’s scared Jongdae didn’t feel the same. He told Chanyeol everything that happened the night before. Baekhyun began hitting himself for letting it happen. He blamed himself for being so distracted. The decision to take the music academy if permitted became clearer as the day went by. It’s so stupid to hang his future for someone. Chanyeol comforted him. He didn’t want to agree with him fully. Pushing Baekhyun to music would be a chore. Like the maestro, Chanyeol saw the light in his eyes dim as he played. As one musician to the other, it hurt to see that. A love for an instrument would always be there, but the will to play would never be.

 

Chanyeol wondered what he’s going to do now. Baekhyun stepped back and composed himself. “I’ll f-finish what we started. I’ll be his date to the party.”

 

“What? Even when you’re hurting so much?” Chanyeol worried. Baekhyun nodded, still hiccupping.

 

“At l-le-least I get to say I was truly in love with someone for once in my life. It’s a great story to tell, right?” Baekhyun forced to smile. Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. His own heart hurt knowing Baekhyun would never love him like that. At the same time, his heart hurt for Baekhyun. How could he settle himself for such fate? Was love supposed to be that selfless?

 

Junmyeon saw the two hugging at a secluded area in campus. He just visited Sehun and it was the shortest way back to his building. He saw Baekhyun’s swollen eyes as Chanyeol kissed his hair. His curiosity grew. He thought they were just friends. He hurried to the council room, hoping to find Jongdae there. He wasn’t. A staff pointed to the ceiling, slightly worried.

 

The Vice President went to Jongdae’s special place, finding Jongdae there. He sat by the railing, letting his feet dangle off the ledge.

 

When Junmyeon joined him, he groaned. He just wanted to be alone. Everyone noticed he has been all day. Junmyeon knew it was related to Baekhyun. He got to the point immediately.

 

“Why is it that when we talk personally, it’s always about him?” Jongdae scoffed.

 

“Your mood depends on how happy he made you for a short time. Everyone knows that by now.” Junmyeon smiled fondly.

 

“My happiness isn’t always about him. Why are you even here?”

 

“Because I saw Baekhyun crying with Chanyeol at the back of the school. You didn’t do anything connected to that, right?” Junmyeon knew the answer to that. Jongdae broke his act for a moment.

 

“Of course not! It might be family related. Why does everything I do have to be connected to him? Do you have anything better to ask?” Jongdae got irritated.

 

“Well, yes and yes. I’ve been curious myself since you keep asking why are things related to the both of you. What he does affects you. What you do affects him. I see bits of him in you and vice versa. You spend all your free time with him. You bought him clothes and hats just for a trip overseas. Kim Jongdae, tell me the truth. Are you in love with Byun Baekhyun?”

 

Jongdae began laughing. “Why would I be? Wasn’t all this supposed to be a setup just so I can have a date to the party? It doesn’t have to go beyond that. We’re good friends. We support each other. Is anything wrong with that?”

 

Junmyeon looked away sighing. This kid never changed. He still talked too much when he’s in denial. “It was just a kiss. Was that supposed to mean something?”

 

“What did you do, Kim Jongdae?” Junmyeon said sternly. A kiss? They kissed. How could Jongdae be like this?

 

“Nothing! Why am I being interrogated just because he cried? Junmyeon, just leave me alone!” Jongdae pushed him back. The elder didn’t like it. He got up and slammed the door shut. He’s done looking out for Jongdae. He did hurt Baekhyun. A innocent kiss to one became a kiss of death. Junmyeon saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun to their classroom. Baekhyun’s eyes were so swollen. He drank water while Chanyeol rubbed his back. The boy wasn’t stupid. He knew Jongdae denied it. Junmyeon wanted Jongdae to man up and own up to something finally. He thought he would learn it from Baekhyun. Junmyeon felt horrible using Baekhyun as a learning experience. It hurt him in the end.

 

Jongdae hit himself after Junmyeon left. Why couldn’t he just say it? What he said wasn’t meant to convince Junmyeon but himself. He lied. All of it was a lie. He loved Baekhyun so much, staying away hurt much more than his stomach receding. That kiss, he dreamt about it all night. He wanted more of it. He wanted Baekhyun to tell him that he loved him. He hoped he would say it first. Jongdae pulled his hair out of frustration. He wanted to take everything he said back. He began running down the steps, finding Junmyeon. He loved Baekhyun. So much, the council work became second. When he found Junmyeon, he saw him looking inside Class 3-4. He stayed a few steps behind to hide. When the upperclassmen left, Jongdae peeked this time. Baekhyun rest his head on the table, eyes in a trance. His eyes were so swollen from crying. His nose was red like his cheeks. A tear escaped his eye. Baekhyun groaned, wiping it roughly with the back of his hand. He touched his lips, tracing it with a finger. Jongdae found himself doing the same. They were thinking the same thing. They wanted the same thing. Chanyeol turned his head to the door. Jongdae hid immediately and ran to his classroom. He messed up. He knew he wanted Baekhyun. He hit his chest for being a coward. Time was running out. He didn’t have time to second guess anymore.

* * *

 

Jongdae went to school by bus. He left early to get there on time. He managed to be in school 30 minutes earlier than his usual time. A group of students huddled at the side of the school. It’s the troublemakers. Jongdae knew them. They respected Jongdae as long as he didn’t cross them. Jongdae told them to break it up. Two of them covered someone. They said they were about to. Jongdae nodded then went the other way. A call made him stop walking. Did someone call his name? The troublemakers stayed still until Jongdae left.

 

Baekhyun was held by two students, mouth stuffed with a sock. His backpack was dirtied as they took his lunch boxes. Baekhyun tried to fight but one of them hit his face, calling him names. One of them discovered his Clow Card book. He opened them, pretending to be interested. He took The Dream out. Baekhyun found strength and lunged to him, getting the card, the book and his backpack. He kicked two of them to drop his lunch boxes. He scrambled for them then ran for his life. One grabbed his collar from the back, stopping him completely. Baekhyun screamed for help. He saw a group from a distance. He knew them.

 

Chanyeol knew that backpack from afar. Baekhyun was dragged back by three guys, hitting his head in the process. Chanyeol pulled Jongin’s collar in shock. He dropped his skateboard and sped to Baekhyun. The rest of his friends followed. Baekhyun was pushed to the side of the building and slapped. His mouth was about to get shoved by another sock when Chanyeol hit the guy’s face. Jongin and Sehun hit the others, making sure no one got away. Junmyeon saw Chanyeol get up from hitting another student. He ran immediately, hoping less students would get involved.

 

Jongdae saw students running down the hallway. Many were screaming there was a fight. Kyungsoo looked for Jongdae and pulled him outside. “Where are we doing?” Jongdae wondered.

 

“Baekhyun! The Rutz cornered him earlier.” Kyungsoo neared the crowd. Jongdae’s heart sank. He said hello to the Rutz earlier. The call for his name wasn’t an illusion.

 

When he got there, Junmyeon ran back to the building to call a teacher. He saw Jongdae and told him to control it. Chanyeol was a hell broke loose. A student was unconscious on the floor. Jongin choked another student while Sehun grabbed one of the students choking Baekhyun. Chanyeol got the other student and hit him on the nose. Baekhyun was the corner, ears covered by his hands, curled into a ball. His eyes met Jongdae’s. He mouthed a plea. Jongdae ran to Baekhyun, avoiding the others. He hugged Baekhyun, not caring about the blood staining his uniform. “My cards, my cards!” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae saw his Clow Card book torn at the center of it all. His lunch boxes were scattered on the floor. Jongdae apologised, helping Baekhyun up.

 

A scream stopped the entire thing. Everyone looked at President Kim. A teacher came, getting the Rutz. Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun were tasked to pick up the mess. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other. Chanyeol had the torn pages in his hands. He felt so sorry. Jongin felt bad for the wasted food. Sehun worried if they were going to get suspended. Jongdae assured they won’t. He helped Baekhyun get to the clinic.

 

He watched the nurse lay Baekhyun down. He screamed in pain when she touched his side. His uniform was discarded. Jongdae’s pupils hardened upon seeing the bruise on his torso. “What time did you get here?” Jongdae spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“Six,” Baekhyun looked straight. Jongdae there at 6:23. It went on that long already. He apologised. Baekhyun looked at him. Jongdae’s hands were formed into fists. The nurse finished cleaning his wounds and put ice on his torso. She had to attend to another student. Jongdae was tasked to hold the ice pack against Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun said he got it but Jongdae told him to stay down.

 

Chanyeol entered the room with Jongin. They placed Baekhyun’s items on the foot of the bed. Jongin apologised to Jongdae for the fight. Amazing he got out unscratched. Chanyeol’s cheek had a bruise but he’s fine. “This was all we could get. Sorry Baek, your cards...some were,”

 

“It’s okay. Thank you Chanyeol, Jongin. Tell Sehun not to worry. I’ll say it’s my fault.” Baekhyun smiled to them. No one else did.

 

“Why would you do that? They attacked you.” Jongdae pressed the ice to his bruise. Baekhyun yelped, holding Jongdae’s hand. The PA system sounded. Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae were being called. Baekhyun told them to go. Chanyeol hugged him, kissing his hair. He didn’t if Jongdae was there. Jongin bowed and told him to rest well. The two left but Jongdae stayed behind.

 

He saw Baekhyun slowly get up and get his backpack. It’s really a mess. He locked the lunch boxes again, frowning at them. One lid was cracked. Baekhyun shrugged and kept them in his backpack. He moved to his Clow Cards. the plastic pages were torn. He got tape from his backpack and fixed a few holes. The nurse got back to him to bandage his torso. He looked at the cards and smiled. The nurse talked to him. Jongdae saw him get one; The Dream. Baekhyun smiled like his usual as he showed her. “Why is that your favorite? She’s the prettiest?” The nurse asked.

 

“No. President Kim gave it to me. He’s really nice to give me a lot of these. I want to protect them well.” Baekhyun taped the book together. The nurse saw one on the floor. She handed it to him. Baekhyun looked at it oddly. He flipped the book and brought out a list. He didn’t have The Shield yet. Baekhyun suddenly looked at the door. Jongdae just turned around, hands in his pockets as he walked. His eyes were dead serious. 

 

The hallway created a path for him as he passed. He meant business this time. The Rutz would find a way to use him to their advantage because he said hello. In front of the head principal, he stood between the two groups. He reported that Baekhyun had bruises on his sides, lip and eyebrow cuts. He added that they stuffed a used sock in his mouth to silence him while they beat him. His stuff was damaged and stolen. The Rutz glared at the President. Chanyeol and the rest only defended Baekhyun because he was pulled back by the hair and clothes for another round of beating. “And did you know the reason of bullying?” She asked the President.

 

Jongdae affirmed. “Homophobia.”

 

No one had to tell him that. Why would they have interest in Baekhyun’s things when it wasn’t the motive? Chanyeol second it, saying it’s not the first time the same set of students went after him. This was news. The bullying rumors were true. Jongdae was given a warning to be more observant. He nodded, knowing he lacked in that. The head principal asked Jongdae for his verdict and punishment. Everyone was stunned except him. This was one of the privileges he had. Jongdae looked at the Rutz then the head principal. A casino chip was placed on the desk. The head principal understood immediately. Chanyeol and the rest were excused. He ran after Jongdae, asking what just happened. Jongdae looked at the three and smiled. “Expulsion.”

 

They didn’t expect him to be that harsh. Jongin stumbled back, hands in his hair. Sehun nodded, agreeing. Chanyeol worried the Rutz would put the target on Jongdae’s back. He just shrugged. “I’d rather have it be me than Baekhyun. Get to class. I’ll just get a pass and stay with Baekhyun. Thank you for helping him, guys.” Jongdae left without another word. He still beat himself up for letting this slip.

 

Still, he should be careful of where his righteousness led him.

 

Baekhyun was asleep when Jongdae returned. The nurse told him to let the boy rest. Jongdae agreed but still went in. Nothing could stop a student body President. He slipped beside Baekhyun, hugging him close. Baekhyun let himself get cuddled. Jongdae fell asleep beside him. The fanboy woke up a little later, wondering who he spooned. Baekhyun felt the hand that held his and relaxed. Jongdae came back. He nuzzled his face to his nape and slept a bit more. When Baekhyun woke up again, he was alone.

 

Everyone talked about the morning’s events. Baekhyun walked the halls with his head down. Many whispered about him. Chanyeol put an arm around his beaten friend and gave a sandwich. Everyone diverted their eyes. Chanyeol had a new image. Many were scared of him already. Baekhyun thanked him. They caught up for a bit. Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun’s ear. He looked straight. Jongdae was on the other side, smiling at him. Baekhyun didn’t smile. Jongdae looked… Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun from leaving. Jongdae appreciated it. He left hurriedly with Junmyeon, hiding his face with an ice pack.

 

The Rutz came after him. And it wouldn’t be the last time too.

* * *

The inevitable happened. Baekhyun didn’t want to believe the rumors. But seeing the effects himself hurt his heart. Jongdae exited his car with one crutch and numerous bandages. Junmyeon helped him up as they crossed the gate to the building. Chanyeol cursed under his breath. He didn’t expect the retaliation to be that hard. Jongdae still smiled, greeting everyone that looked his way. His eyes met Baekhyun’s. He saved a reserved smile to him. Baekhyun turned around after and ran to the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol saw him hitting himself, pulling his hair out. He stopped the boy from doing it and hugged him. Jongdae knew what he got himself in to. He was ready. They waited for him after council work. Jongdae took their beating. It wasn’t meant to hurt him. They just wanted to get even. He was really ready. The cops always watched him get home. So when the real thing happened, the students were arrested. Jongdae was sent to the ER but nothing deadly happened. He was more terrified of his dad that threatened to kill those boys’ families.

 

Baekhyun was sat on his chair by Chanyeol and kept watch. The boy was so upset all day, he couldn’t stay seated anymore. He saw Jongdae near field all by himself. Baekhyun was about to approach him when a guy sat beside him. Jongdae didn’t smile. It was a senior. Baekhyun didn’t like how it looked. A can was opened, directed to Jongdae’s pants. Baekhyun ran, kicking the student’s hand. The cola spilled on the senior. Jongdae didn’t expect a kick to pass across his face. It was so fast. He saw a teacher nearing them. Jongdae began screaming in pain, holding his sprained foot. He got his own cola and poured it to his chest. Baekhyun looked at him oddly then understood. He began screaming for help, Jongdae hugging Baekhyun. The senior was puzzled. The teacher came and pinched  the senior’s ear. Jongdae smirked as he was dragged away. Baekhyun let him go.

 

He helped Jongdae stand and went to his locker. He pulled his extra uniform then handed it to him. Baekhyun sat by the sink as Jongdae took his coat off. Baekhyun held it for a while, avoiding Jongdae’s eyes. The President stripped his button down off, revealing the damage. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. It was far worse than what he had. His entire middle had bruise patches from yellow to purple. Jongdae got a bandage roll from his pocket. Baekhyun got off the sink and helped wrap him.

 

They haven’t been this close since they kissed. They haven’t been close at all since then. Jongdae wondered if it was wrong. Things got awkward after that. Jongdae had his arms up while Baekhyun secured the bandage. Jongdae wore his button down and coat. When he turned around, Baekhyun was gone.

 

He found him in his classroom, staring at a Sakura lunchbox. Jongdae couldn’t take this silence anymore. He entered Class 3-4. A student helped him get to Baekhyun’s table. Jongdae saw how sad Baekhyun’s eyes were. “Is that for me?” Jongdae spoke first. Baekhyun didn’t look at him.

 

“Bold of you to assume it is.” Baekhyun spoke in his cute natural manner. He looked up to Jongdae, finally. “But yes, it is. Have you eaten?” Jongdae shook his head. Baekhyun stood up and helped him sit down.

 

It felt like weeks ago. Baekhyun was full just by watching Jongdae eat. The young leader got a dumpling and fed Baekhyun. “It’s really yummy, right?” Jongdae asked, smiling as he ate.

 

“Of course. My mom made it.” Baekhyun got his water bottle. Jongdae stopped eating.

 

“W-what?” He didn’t expect that.

 

Baekhyun’s parent were back. The 50 days have begun for him. They were probably alarmed by the incident. Jongdae was happy for him, truly, but he had to go home early then. Baekhyun said no. He could go home whenever he wanted. Jongdae was relieved. Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at Jongdae’s lip cut. His own cut was healing too. “Does it hurt?”

 

“What is?” Jongdae continued eating. Baekhyun pointed to the lip cut. The leader nodded then asked if Baekhyun’s hurt too. He shook his head. Jongdae was relieved it healed faster. A student outside called Jongdae, wishing him an advanced happy birthday. He smiled and thanked her. Baekhyun smiled to him. It’s real soon. “Oh, when’s your birthday, Baekhyunnie?”

 

“Me? It already passed.” Baekhyun brushed it off. Jongdae felt bad he didn’t know that. He wanted to gift Baekhyun even if it already passed. He wondered what to get him.

 

Baekhyun brought out his Clow Card book and took a Clow Card out. He slid it over to Jongdae. The Reversal. “This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t get to school early. Use it, Jongran. So you don’t have to hurt anymore. I can take them.” Baekhyun spoke contritely, apologetic too. Jongdae leaned in and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

“No, I wanted this. I can’t stand seeing you get hurt. I’m fine, Baekhyun. Don’t worry. Your Jongran’s here to protect you.” Jongdae pulled him to an embrace. Baekhyun missed him so much. They were careful not to press too tight. Jongdae got up before the bell to head back to his classroom. Baekhyun helped him until he was on his seat. It was a short trip but many were watching them, curious and anticipating. They were together again. Jongdae thanked him, kissing his hand before letting go. Baekhyun hurried back to his classroom, conscious of the stares. He saw Chanyeol with a teasing smile on his lips. Baekhyun avoided his eyes and fixed his things. He needed to distract himself so his cheeks would stop heating.

* * *

It’s amazing what money could buy. Jongdae smiled to himself as the car stopped in front of a familiar street. He adjusted his foot brace then got down, reminding his driver to pick up at night. He rang the doorbell, hiding something behind his back.

 

Baekhyun heard the doorbell and ran downstairs. His mom answered the intercom. “Oh, Baekhyun’s friend? A classmate?” She saw her son enter the kitchen curiously. She pointed for him to open the door. Jongdae sweated nervously outside. He forgot his parents were back. Baekhyun opened the door, surprised to see Jongdae there on a weekend. He’s in the navy blue beanie, button down, denim jacket, and black pants. This boy really loved Vans. He smiled innocently, flattered Baekhyun was wearing the red bunny hoodie at home. Baekhyun was about to speak when his felt his mother’s hand on his shoulders. Jongdae stood straighter.

 

“Baekhyun, who is your friend here?” She asked, smiling to the handsome boy.

 

“It’s...Jongdae.” Baekhyun tried to act normal.

 

“Oh! So you’re the Jongdae Baekhyun told us.” His mom couldn’t have stressed his name enough. Jongdae flashed his charming kitten smile and nodded once with blinks. His brow raised subtly to Baekhyun in question. The fanboy wanted to close the gate so bad. “Come in! It’s cold out here. Stay for dinner!”

 

Jongdae chuckled at Baekhyun’s incredulous expression and followed his mom. Baekhyun tried to pull him back but he had to close the door. Jongdae was hostaged by his mother in a blink of an eye.

 

Inside the house, Jongdae stood in front of Baekhyun’s dad. He did a double take upon recognising the name. “Hello son! It’s to finally see the face of the name we kept hearing from Baekhyun. We thought he had imaginary friends like Keroberos.” They shook hands.

 

“I’m very real, sir. But I also had a friend like Keroberos growing up.” Jongdae rode along, which Baekhyun’s dad loved. Baekhyun pulled his bunny hood up to hide his eyes and cheeks. The hood was that big.

 

“What happened to your foot?” Mr. Byun asked.

 

“Oh, ran in to bullies. It’s fine. I got them suspended.” Jongdae shrugged. The Byun couple felt sorry for him.

 

“Was it the same people that went after our baby?” Mrs. Byun worried. Jongdae nodded.

 

“Some power you have to suspend them instantly,” Mr. Byun looked at his wife warily. “Who are your parents?”

 

“He’s student body President, Dad.” Baekhyun interjected.

 

“Oh, I’m a Kim from Siheung.” Jongdae said as a matter of fact. Mr. Byun stood straighter. Kim’s from Siheung only meant one thing. This kid was rich. Baekhyun’s mom looked at his son in shock. Baekhyun ran his hands over his face. He skipped that part for a reason.

 

“Son, what would you like for dinner? I’ll make you the best ones I can cook.” She pampered Jongdae.

 

“Sit down, son. Your foot must be aching. Baekhyun, treat your guest right!” Mr. Byun had the audacity to call out his son.

 

“I’ll eat whatever you make, Mrs. Byun. Although the dumplings Baekhyun to school were really delicious.” Of course he could charm her pants off.

 

Mr. Byun saw what he held. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and handed the oddly long shaped gift. “Happy birthday, Baekhyun. Sorry we weren’t friends then.”

 

Baekhyun looked his dad cautiously but took the gift. Mr. Byun was curious what it was. Jongdae was excited. He had to have this flown from Japan overnight. Mr. Byun wondered if it was a fishing rod. It would be more beneficial to him than his son. Baekhyun opened the box. He closed it quickly, declining it completely. Jongdae didn’t expect that reaction. He knew Baekhyun’s parents were a factor to that. Mr. Byun opened it and whistled. It was some gift indeed.

 

“I-my cousin in Japan knew someone who customised cosplay props. She um, she happened to have a Sealing Wand in stock. I know how much Baekhyun loves Sakura so, yeah, it seemed right to give it to him.” Jongdae explained.

 

Mrs. Byun gasped upon seeing a well-crafted replica of the Sealing Wand. “Go on Baek, try it.” Mr. Byun encouraged. Jongdae was in awe. They supported Baekhyun so much. Mrs. Byun ran to them to watch. Baekhyun stood up and tested the weight of the wand. “You might want to stay here with us, Jongdae.” He patted the space Baekhyun left. Jongdae moved and waited expectantly.

 

Baekhyun twirled it behind, pleased with the weight. He sped up, spinning with it too. Baekhyun hit a vase but kept going. His parents cheered him on. Jongdae was so culture shocked by the Byun family. “Release!” Baekhyun screamed. Jongdae clapped slowly, not sure what just happened. Mrs. Byun hugged her son, commending him for doing a good job. She rushed to get the broken vase cleaned. Mr. Byun looked at Jongdae. “I suppose you have Syaoran’s blade or you’re not the fan Baekhyun told us to be.”

 

Jongdae stuttered, admitting he had the blade in his room. Baekhyun smiled to the head of the wand, kissing it. Jongdae’s heart may have swelled thrice as it should. Mr. Byun saw Jongdae’s eyes change. He looked at his son and the boy. Did they tell each other how much they meant to one another, he thought.

 

Baekhyun kept putting dumplings in Jongdae’s plate. They were talking like they usually do; his parents sharing mission stories and Baekhyun reacting. Jongdae listened to them, eating diligently. Baekhyun’s habit of feeding Jongdae showed. Mr. Byun was about to get the last dumpling but Baekhyun stopped his chopsticks, getting it himself to put on Jongdae’s plate. Jongdae, cheeks stuffed, smiled embarrassed then gave the dumpling to Mr. Byun. The elder said it’s okay, there’s more. He glared at his son playfully. Jongdae chuckled, enjoying their company.

 

After dinner, they sent the two upstairs to have some time alone. Baekhyun looked behind then ran to hug Jongdae from behind. He kissed his cheek, thanking him for the gift. Jongdae smiled, thankful he accepted it. They sat on Baekhyun’s bed. Jongdae was so fascinated about his bedroom. Baekhyun’s ceiling was glass. They become translucent with a flip of a switch. They laid down, looking at the stars. Baekhyun only had his bedside lamp on. They talked about the stars, how Baekhyun dealt with sunlight when if he forgot to frost the glass, even if cats or birds watched Baekhyun sleep. Jongdae had a good laugh teasing him. The rain looked cool on his ceiling. Jongdae wanted to see it. Baekhyun told him to come over when it rained. Jongdae smiled, giving it a thought.

 

His hand slowly reached for Baekhyun’s. The fanboy held it well, eyes still focused on the sky. Jongdae raised his head on his elbow, body facing Baekhyun’s. He stared at the other for a moment. Baekhyun felt Jongdae’s finger trace his eyebrow, stroking it gently. Jongdae smirked when the other sighed happily. Now he knew how relaxing it felt.

 

Jongdae’s amazed by how he and Baekhyun were; how their families were too. They pushed Baekhyun to all his wants, supporting him even if he was hesitant himself. From piano to being a huge fan of Cardcaptor Sakura down to being gay, The Byun couple were all so welcoming to it. They had no malice when Jongdae came over. Simply knowing their son had a friend made their hearts swell. “I’m jealous of you, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun heard that from one person already. Hearing it from Jongdae made it real. He understood what they meant.

 

“It’s sometimes easier to have no choice.” Baekhyun pulled that deep. Jongdae understood that well. His life’s been planned out since he’s born. What skewed the plan was his realisation that he liked boys. His parents had nothing against it as along he kept his studies up. That’s all that mattered. Kim Jongdae must be part of the top. He found out it was lonely there. Everyone had friends from the bottom except him. Not until he met Baekhyun.

 

“Would you...would you choose me, Baekhyun?” Jongdae worried. “If you had a choice to be someone’s date, would you have chosen me?”

 

“That’s why I said it’s easier to have no choice.” Baekhyun smirked. “I call that fate.”

 

Jongdae may have just fallen in love there and then. He never thought of it that way. Was it fate? It must be. Baekhyun raised himself on his elbows, intention clear. Jongdae slipped his hand under Baekhyun’s jaw, leaning in. The door opened without a knock. Baekhyun fell back down to bed quickly while Jongdae pretended to stretch. Mrs. Byun brought ice cream. She left without a word. Baekhyun hid his face with the pillow. Jongdae proceeded to stretch. He began chuckling at Baekhyun. He was so ready but his mother had to interrupt. Jongdae got the bowls, seeing they’re the same flavour. He placed them into one and sat on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun didn’t move. Jongdae patted his leg to get up. The fanboy got up and sat beside Jongdae. The young leader fed him. Baekhyun smiled. He loved strawberry. Jongdae really used his own spoon to feed Baekhyun. The fanboy opened his mouth. Jongdae was about to eat his share, Baekhyun directed the spoon to his mouth. They fought for it but of course Jongdae would let him win. Jongdae stood up, leaving the bowl with Baekhyun. He got the Sealing Wand and handed it to Baekhyun. The fanboy was unsure what this was about. “I can sense a card on the loose, Baekura.” Jongdae hid something behind his back. Baekhyun looked at the wand. He stood up immediately and stood his ground, reciting the chant. Jongdae smiled. He would never get tired of watching this over and over again. Baekhyun had his eyes closed as he recited the last part. Jongdae tiptoed around him, leaving the Clow Card on his bed. Just as Baekhyun said sealed, Jongdae kissed his cheek and ran out the door. Baekhyun looked around, wondering where he went. He saw the card on his bed.

 

Jongdae saw Baekhyun’s parents downstairs, thanking them for a wonderful night. They told him to come back. He nodded enthusiastically at that. “It was lovely meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Byun!” Jongdae smiled and bowed respectfully. He looked at the stairs then went out the door.

 

Baekhyun fell on his bed, looking at The Lock. His Sealing Wand was beside him. Mrs. Byun entered his son’s room. Baekhyun knew she came in. “Didn’t you give it to him?” She mumbled, stroking her son’s hair.

 

“He gave me this.” He passed it to her. “He said seal it. What could it mean?”

 

“It means you should give it to Jongdae already. I see why you like him, son. If he was my age, your dad wouldn’t be here.” She joked. Or maybe not.

* * *

Chanyeol was worried about Baekhyun being alone again. It’s been two days and no sign of Jongdae near him. The President’s always present but hasn’t visited at all. He wondered if something happened between them. Chanyeol sat down beside Baekhyun and asked if he’s alright. The fanboy nodded silently, slipping a new card in his book. The Loop.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t fully understand why Jongdae slipped it in his locker this morning. He didn’t want time to end? He wanted to repeat time? Baekhyun fell into a daydream. He touched his cheek, wondering how many times he’s been kissed. What did they mean? His brows furrowed while he pouted. Chanyeol watched him contemplate. “What is love, Chanyeol?”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol didn’t expect that question. It’s so sudden, so vague.

 

“You’ve been in love, right? You and Jongin?” Baekhyun placed his elbow on the desk, chin resting on it. Chanyeol choked on his saliva.

 

“I-I wouldn’t say me and Jongin are truly in love yet. He’s not the first one after all.” Chanyeol shrugged, feeling a bit shy about this topic.

 

“You’ve been in love twice? Wow, so lucky!” Baekhyun kept punching his friend’s arm. Chanyeol wouldn’t call it lucky if the person didn’t love him back.

 

“It was you.” The punching stopped. “Yeah, I was in love with you first.” The musician had nothing to lose when he already lost. It seemed easier to say now. He cupped the other’s face, mushing his cheeks. “Byun Baekhyun, I loved you since freshman year when you sat beside me.”

 

“Okay. But what is love?” Baekhyun blinked twice, so clueless about the weight of what was just said. Chanyeol dropped his hands and sat back. He forgot this boy had a mentality of a four year old sometimes. “Maybe I felt it at some point with you.”

 

Chanyeol thought about it, how to say it. He simply held Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun couldn’t understand the feeling. His hand was safe in Chanyeol’s. “What do you feel?”

“Me? Uh, nothing. Your hand is pretty rough, Chanyeol. I have moisturiser here. Wait,” Baekhyun turned to his backpack and got the small bottle. Chanyeol was speechless. He just offended him in the most adorable way possible. Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol’s hands with moisturiser. Strawberry began to whiff off the air. “You can always ask me for more, okay? Do it everyday. Or no, I’ll buy you one.” Baekhyun giggled.

 

“Wait, I’m good. It’s okay, Baekhyun. Jongdae would appreciate it more.” Chanyeol rubbed his own hands. It’s weird it softened instantly. Chanyeol took a peek on the brand and kept a mental note.

 

“What about Jongdae?” Baekhyun kept the small bottle.

 

“Well, you held hands with him I assume. What’s it like?” Chanyeol kept himself interested. It’s been a while since feelings became a topic of discussion. Baekhyun sat back and held his own hands in front of him. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about holding hands with Jongdae. His body felt so warm, heart so full. He’s happy. When he opened his eyes, Chanyeol had a knowing smile. “So you do love him already,”

 

Baekhyun lowered his head, hoping his cheeks would stop heating. Chanyeol pinched his red ear and laughed. “Question is, does he love you back?” This slapped the smile on Baekhyun’s face. Love wasn’t all good after all. Some go through pain to feel the love they deserve. Chanyeol went through that. Baekhyun wondered how bad it hurt. He looked at his hands. The hollow feeling returned. “I miss him.”

 

“You do now?” Chanyeol teased, getting closer. Baekhyun covered his face with his hands. Why was he so shy to admit it? He just said it. A heavy hand hit Chanyeol’s arm, followed by a series of punches. From the outside, Jongdae passed by with folders stacked on his arms. He saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol having fun. His stomach grumbled, making him a bit dizzy. He shook it off and went on his way. He needed to get work done.

 

Junmyeon saw him enter the council room with the help of a staff. He stood up and helped Jongdae sit. No one had to explain what happened. Jongdae skipped meals again. Junmyeon told him to go to the clinic but the President was stubborn. VP Kim took this upon himself.

 

_ Jongdae got out of his car with a huge smile on his face, as usual. When he got to the council room, Junmyeon was there. He greeted the senior while he put his backpack down. “Where are you going?” VP Kim asked, not looking at the junior. _

 

_ “Just a quick breakfast with Baekhyun,” Jongdae didn’t have to hide it. He sucked at lying to Junmyeon. _

 

_ “How are the closing plans for the turnover at the end of the semester?” _

 

_ “Oh, I’ll ask help from the sophomores. Maybe some of them want to take over.” Jongdae shrugged. Junmyeon was shocked. How could he have a change of heart? Jongdae always talked about being President til the end of the line. Junmyeon thought he’d leave the school in good hands. He cared about leadership and the student council that much. _

 

_ “Y-You changed.” _

 

_ The bond between brothers seemed to snap. Junmyeon’s eyes were fixated to the desk. Jongdae didn’t appreciate how that came out. _

 

_ “Is that so? Maybe this is really who I am, not what the student body wanted me to be.” Jongdae exited the room. Junmyeon seemed to acknowledge that answer. He’s not his dad to be told to fix himself. Jongdae’s not exactly straying away from council work but his speed’s not the same. He didn’t extend hours anymore. Baekhyun waited. Jongdae didn’t like him waiting too long outside. Junmyeon felt quite envious, honestly. He wondered what it was like to balance personal with school. Jongdae did it so well. _

 

_ What Jongdae didn’t handle well was making himself happy. He spent the rest of the day working until campus closing on everything he missed. Until the next day, Jongdae was first to school and last to leave. Junmyeon should be happy but he wasn’t. He thought he could take him away from Baekhyun. They were becoming one and the same. What if they have always been? Both hardworking, both smart, both with childlike happiness. Their relationship was so pure and refreshing; eyes were on them for a reason. _

 

_ Junmyeon heard what students had to say about them. Baekhyun apparently gave Jongdae a smile worth imitating. Junmyeon didn’t notice it. He didn’t notice Jongdae’s actually enjoying his youth. If Junmyeon enjoyed early and matured late, it’s opposite Jongdae. He felt bad seeing Jongdae overwork himself now. _

 

_ He shouldn’t have said that Jongdae changed. He really didn’t. The only thing that changed was his smile. It’s brighter. Just like Baekhyun’s. _

 

Speaking of Baekhyun, he spoke up in class. A pencil dropped amidst the silence after his words. Byun Baekhyun spoke first. In class. The teacher was so surprised he didn’t have to call him. Baekhyun went back to reading like he didn’t just do something different. Chanyeol whispered to his seatmate that it’s something Kim Jongdae would do. Many agreed. Baekhyun blushed upon hearing the name. He didn’t know he could be influenced like that. He waited for the President all afternoon but he didn’t come. No Clow Cards surprised him too. He wondered if Jongdae was alright. The smile on the fanboy’s lips slowly disappeared. A shoulder bumped his as he walked. Baekhyun’s back hit the lockers. The person stopped but didn’t look back. Baekhyun lowered his head and rushed to leave. The person who bumped him finally looked back. A soft apology escaped Jongdae’s lips. At least even like that, he got to be close to Baekhyun. Even for a little while. Jongdae sighed and went on his way.

* * *

 

 

In a few days, everything went back to the way it was. Not the warm days. Like they never met. Baekhyun stumbled in his classroom with damp hair. His inner shirt was wet too. Everyone in his classroom were shocked. It’s not even past the first bell and he’s already gotten a beating. His classmates helped him to his seat. He smelled like toilet water but they didn’t care. He needed help. Kyungsoo saw him exit the bathroom after three seniors did. He rushed to the clinic to borrow spare uniforms. His soft knock on the door alarmed many. He blinked behind his thick-rimmed glasses. “Does Jongdae know?” He asked someone nearby. She shook her head sullenly. The doors in the classroom were closed immediately.

 

Baekhyun changed into fresh clothes and thanked Kyungsoo. He begged him not to tell Jongdae. “They need to get suspended, Baekhyun. Stop accepting how they treat you.” Baekhyun smiled slightly. Everyone around him didn’t like it anymore. He’s too nice. Chanyeol slipped his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and kissed his hair. He didn’t care it was fresh from the toilet. Baekhyun needed comfort. His classmates supported him, promising to be with him if he went out of the room. His eyes were focused on his desk. Two of his Clow Cards were ruined. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun’s eyes getting glassy. These may just be paper but they’re someone’s heart. Chanyeol threw the ruined cards in the bin and watched Baekhyun. Kyungsoo got up and went to his own classroom.

 

Jongdae was there already. Kyungsoo purposely passed by the aisle beside him and placed the ruined Clow Cards on his desk. A note was on it. It had the names of the senior students. Jongdae was stunned. Kyungsoo didn’t look at him anymore. He didn’t want to. He knew Jongdae for so long already. They’ve been classmates for years. Kyungsoo wanted Jongdae to move. Baekhyun may not be weak but he’s not the strongest either. Jongdae slipped the cards in his notebook. At the corner of Kyungsoo’s eye, he saw Jongdae gulped thickly. It made him scoff. Jongdae’s really pathetic for choosing work over personal. What did he expect? This was the stereotype of what a rich kid must be. Kyungsoo thought he broke through it already. Shame.

 

Class 3-4 was shocked. Baekhyun wasn’t. No action was made. “I don’t blame him, Chanyeol. He’s busy with many things. Why should I be prioritised? I’m just a student like all of you.”

 

“But you two were,”

 

“Nothing. We were nothing, Chanyeol. Many assumed but nothing. Can we just eat?” Baekhyun pushed the extra lunchbox to him. Chanyeol didn’t want it. He took the container and went back to his seat. He sent a text to Kyungsoo. Apparently, Jongdae did do something but it’s been trashed. Chanyeol’s eyes stared at the back of Baekhyun’s head. There’s a cut on his nape. It looked fresh. He leaned on his table to see better. It seemed to extend. He got Baekhyun’s arm and dragged him out of his chair. Baekhyun tried to fight but Chanyeol was very strong. It made eyes follow them. Jongdae saw them passing, Chanyeol’s voice angered. Baekhyun was shoved to his locker door, back first. He screamed in pain. Chanyeol’s hunch was confirmed. He pulled Baekhyun’s uniform jacket off, revealing his bloodstained innershirt. Nine knife cuts decorated Baekhyun’s back; some shallow, some deep. Jongdae was following them when Junmyeon blocked his path, telling him they had good news about funding. Jongdae was going to check on Baekhyun but he had to go. The last thing he saw was Chanyeol leaning in to Baekhyun. What happened next, he never knew.

 

Chanyeol’s fist hit the metal beside Baekhyun’s head. The boy flinched, trembling. “Why do you let them do this to you?” He whispered. It sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. They stayed so close for many seconds. Baekhyun’s arms trembled as he reached out to his friend. His face pressed to Chanyeol’s shoulder. Slowly, the musician’s shirt felt damp. Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun’s head, kissing his hair. Those who saw didn’t know what to do. They wanted to know who did it but many feared. They simply sympathised with Baekhyun.

 

It worsened the next day. Baekhyun was getting his things from his locker when an egg was thrown to the side of his face. A few more hit him before a shield came. Chanyeol covered his path, taking the hits. Baekhyun took the hands off his face and looked at the black hoodie covering him. Chanyeol had his back facing the line of fire, eyes closed as he willed himself to calm. When it was stopped by teachers, Baekhyun lowered Chanyeol’s hands slowly, revealing his face. A bruise marked the corner of his lip and cheek. Baekhyun didn’t like it. Chanyeol never fought with anyone for no reason. He went after the seniors that hurt Baekhyun. Jongin came with towels. It’s his for dance use but the elders needed it. “You okay?” He asked Chanyeol. The musician nodded, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Jongin helped Chanyeol walk. Baekhyun just noticed the bandage on is foot. His knees hit the floor, bowing fully. This caused a frenzy. The two pulled him up, scolding him for lowering himself. Baekhyun smiled, thanking them for everything. But when he turned around, he quickly wiped his eyes as he almost ran. When he rounded the corner, he almost bumped into someone. When he looked up, he regretted it. Jongdae’s concerned eyes asked what happened. What Baekhyun supposed to say?  _ Why didn’t you do anything? Where were you when I needed you? Why are you avoiding me? Why are you so cold? Why are you too late?  _ Baekhyun bowed then ran. Jongdae took a step to his direction but his body didn’t want to move anymore.

He looked around to check where he was. This was school. He’s President Kim, not Jongdae.

 

Junmyeon lost count of the punches he heard at the rooftop. He always waited by the stairwell, thinking if he should go to Jongdae. The President would always return to the council room with bruised hands. It slightly scared the staff. He wore a smile but his hands were like that, eyes dead. Junmyeon began to take fault. Maybe part of the Jongdae everyone loved was left with Baekhyun.

 

After class, VP Kim got the names of the students that hurt Baekhyun. Next day, they were expelled. Baekhyun wore his backpack slowly to ease the pain of the cuts on his back. Junmyeon felt sorry. If he didn’t get in between them, Jongdae would help him carry it. It wouldn’t have gone that far. He saw Jongdae from the other end of the hall. He stopped his tracks and looked at Baekhyun. He hid his hands in his pockets and continued walking. Baekhyun closed his locker door and saw Jongdae coming. He kept his head down. The two passed by each other without greeting or acknowledging. Junmyeon felt the weight of his doing. Baekhyun turned to see if Jongdae looked back, but he didn’t. Jongdae fisted his hands in his pockets and ran. Junmyeon followed. The rooftop.

 

Jongdae’s knuckles were disgusting. Junmyeon stopped his hand from hitting the bricks and vent and punched his stomach. Jongdae curled to the floor. VP Kim saw him recover. “What are you doing? Don’t think I don’t know you’re on some Baekhyun diet.”

 

“Leave me alone.” Jongdae crawled. Junmyeon sighed and kicked Jongdae’s stomach.

 

“Go home, Kim Jongdae. You’re done for the rest of the month.”

 

“You’re not the boss of me.” Jongdae stood.

 

“No but as your upperclassman and Vice President, I put you on probation for destroying school property and accessing off limits areas.” Jongdae couldn’t believe their secret would be taken against him. “Go home, Jongdae or I’ll put this on paper. That wipes all scholarships, right?” Junmyeon smirked. Jongdae groaned and got his backpack.

 

On his way out, he saw Baekhyun’s locker door vandalised. He put his hand on the metal and apologised. He brought out two Clow Cards and smiled slightly. The Siege and The Return. Those were the ruined cards. Jongdae slipped them in the locker. He read some of the vandals on it. Some were stupid but a few were hurtful. People really thought Baekhyun was Jongdae’s toy, like he sold himself for money. Jongdae wanted to punch again. A presence to his left made him crane his head. Baekhyun stood meters away from him, staring. He had his glasses beret on. Jongdae slowly, hesitantly, removed his hand on the locker door.

 

This was the first time in a while since they had a good look at each other. Baekhyun’s still so pretty, so gentle. Instead of a backpack, he had a trolley with him. His back wasn’t capable of carrying anything for a while. Baekhyun’s eyes were focused on Jongdae’s hands. Those eyes found the other’s face. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side in question. Jongdae put his hands behind him, nervous that he’s caught. His cheeks began to heat. Baekhyun took a step forward. Jongdae panicked. He bowed quickly and ran past Baekhyun. This disappointed the elder. He wanted to hold Jongdae’s hand. He wanted to hold him again. Jongdae felt regret instantly. He wanted Baekhyun in his arms again. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to kiss the scars away. But what’s become of them?

 

Baekhyun opened his locker door where two Clow Cards fell. It landed on a box. Baekhyun looked at where Jongdae went. He hugged the box and ran. He needed Jongdae to get this already. He checked the nearest hallways but Jongdae was gone. Baekhyun checked the calendar on his phone and sighed. He hit his forehead many times. He put the box in the trolley and went home. Chanyeol and Jongin walked him home. He didn’t mind third-wheeling. He liked watching the two. Jongin’s so caring even he didn’t say much. He laughed at everything Chanyeol gave him. Baekhyun fell behind one, two, five steps behind. His heart weighed him down. He missed Jongdae so much. Chanyeol and Jongin looked at him in question. Baekhyun looked at his trolley and smiled to himself. He remembered Jongdae touching his locker. Baekhyun felt a bit stupid he touched where Jongdae did. They missed each other. Baekhyun felt relieved. He caught up to the two and kept his spirits up. He had to.

 

Later that night, Jongdae fell to his bed after studying so much. He’s so full with cake but it didn’t taste sweet enough. He still thanked his parents for it. Jongdae reached for another book above his head without moving the rest of his body. His phone buzzed beside him. He slowly turned himself over and reached for it. It’s a locked message. Video, rather.

 

It began with a lot of noise, like the camera was being fixed somewhere. Jongdae worried if it’s those gore videos. The person moved back, sat down. Jongdae immediately sat up. It’s Baekhyun. He smiled and waved to the camera. Jongdae stupidly pointed to himself. “Kim Jongdae, it’s a few minutes before your birthday ends. I’ll be the last to greet you, okay?” Baekhyun giggled. His fingers began to play on the piano. He messed up instantly. Baekhyun flinched and apologised quickly. Jongdae thought it was so adorable. It’s the best birthday song Jongdae may have had in his life. When it finished, Baekhyun wished him a happy birthday once more. Before it ended, a mumble came from Baekhyun with hearts. Jongdae replayed it over and over, raising the volume. He even hooked his phone to the speakers to hear better.

 

Baekhyun stared at his phone since pressing send. When Jongdae’s seen it, Baekhyun covered his mouth. He’s going crazy waiting for something. What he got was a stern reply.  _ Let’s meet tomorrow. _ Baekhyun looked at the clock. It’s 12:13AM already.

 

Jongdae looked at his own clock upon reading Baekhyun’s reply:  _ It’s already tomorrow. _

 

Baekhyun’s heart dropped upon seeing the reply:  _ Let’s go. Meet me at the station. Please wear something warm. _ A video followed. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. He didn’t need the volume to be 100 to hear it. “Open your tracker so we can see each other, okay? Love you too, B.” Seal it off with a smirk. Baekhyun fell off his chair. The fanboy has shut down. Jongdae heard his mumble. Baekhyun scolded himself as he got dressed. His parents left days ago so he’s a free elf again. He opened his tracker and began walking.

* * *

Jongdae zipped his jacket then checked if his door’s locked again. He threw his backpack out the window then climbed out. He really started a new year of his line in adventure. Jongdae was careful not to trip the gate alarm. When he was out of his house, he ran to the station, fists in the air like he just became free.

 

Baekhyun waited by the metal fence of the station, trying to keep warm. He saw Jongdae’s close. Heavy running alerted him. The tracker was late. Jongdae was there, looking at him. Baekhyun couldn’t keep it any longer. He smiled his best. Jongdae felt light again. Their feet took off before they noticed how fast they were headed to each other. Baekhyun stopped, waiting for the blow. Jongdae’s body hit his hard, arms tightly around his back and head. Baekhyun felt the air knock out of him then came rushing back tenfold.

 

Apologies poured out of Jongdae. Baekhyun screamed another birthday song. Jongdae stepped back and watched Baekhyun give him the silliest dance. The President clapped for him, genuinely thanking him for meeting him at this time. Baekhyun put his hands over Jongdae’s eyes. He didn’t think it through. He couldn’t get his gift if his hands were on Jongdae’s eyes. He turned him around instead. Jongdae chuckled. It sounded so weird to his ears. He hasn’t done that in a while.

 

Baekhyun got the box and smiled. Jongdae turned around and saw the big box on top of Baekhyun’s arms. “Is this going to explode?” Jongdae stepped back. Baekhyun whined, begging him to open it. Jongdae did so with joy. “You got me a new backpack?” Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae wore it and asked if he looked okay in it. Baekhyun may have regretted giving him a very nice leather backpack. Jongdae looked more handsome than ever. He looked into the box again and laughed. “Help me wear this.” He took his beanie off and lowered his head. Baekhyun wore the beret on him and got his phone. Jongdae was striking. Baekhyun may have to give him uglier thing next time. “Was my old one really sad?” They both nodded. Jongdae took a step forward and kissed him chastely.

 

It’s an immediate response to close their eyes and open when they pull apart. Baekhyun was about to exhale when he gasped. Jongdae’s lips moved to his jaw down to his neck. Baekhyun panicked slightly. Jongdae pulled back, apologising. Baekhyun looked around then pulled him to the alley. They found themselves back in Baekhyun’s home; lips swollen, breathing ragged. Jongdae tapped Baekhyun’s thigh to pull back slightly so they could breath. His pants felt tight from all the moving. Baekhyun moved slightly so they’re laying on the sofa. Jongdae kept his arms around Baekhyun all night, refusing to let go. He buried his face to the crook of the fanboy’s neck, kissing gently from time to time.  _ I missed you _ . Jongdae mumbled to his skin.

 

The need was so intense, Baekhyun surrendered. Jongdae’s lips ghosting on his skin was torture. His hands were expressive this time. “Does it hurt?” Baekhyun shook his head and got one of Jongdae’s hands. The head tilt was back, asking the same thing. Jongdae shook his head. He closed his eyes and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “Let’s skip school.” Baekhyun nodded, falling asleep in Jongdae’s arms.

 

Morning came with phone calls. Baekhyun was surprised he’s in bed. Jongdae sat on the edge of the bed, phone on the mattress. He took his shirt off and clipped the device between his shoulder and ear. He’s calming his mother. Jongdae chuckled, apologising again and ensuring he’s safe. Baekhyun shifted slightly, hoping not to disturb him. Jongdae suddenly hung up. He turned to Baekhyun and crawled. Baekhyun raised the blanket up to his nose. Jongdae kissed his forehead and greeted him a good morning. Baekhyun smiled. “I’ll just shower. Let’s get something to eat after.”

 

“Wait!” Baekhyun slapped himself mentally. Jongdae put his hands on his hips while waiting. Baekhyun choked on his saliva. “I-um, can I join?” It took a lot of courage for him to ask that.

 

“Yeah. We’ll leave after I shower.” Jongdae repeated. Baekhyun was about to speak but closed his mouth. Jongdae got the message. “Oh! Oh, um, yeah, yeah.” Jongdae was so flustered. He’s never showered with anyone before, much more with someone he liked. Baekhyun stepped in the shower in his pajamas. Jongdae sighed. The fanboy turned around, undoing the buttons. He needed help taking it off. His back wasn’t fully healed. Jongdae saw the damage firsthand. Baekhyun closed his eyes, arms covering his chest. Jongdae felt sad looking at the marks. They would be scarred forever. A kiss landed on Baekhyun’s back. And another and another, until all his cuts were loved. Baekhyun turned around, catching Jongdae’s lips.

 

They helped wash each other, kissing in between. It’s days worth of missed kisses. Baekhyun sat on the bed while Jongdae dried his hair. Jongdae’s towel was draped over his shoulders. Baekhyun pulled him down for a kiss. They giggled together and went to get something to eat. Jongdae used his new backpack proudly.

 

Baekhyun bought a vanilla cupcake and a mall candle. Jongdae made a wish and blew the fire. Baekhyun clapped for him. They took a photo together and shared it everywhere.

 

When they two came back to school, they walked the halls side by side. Jongdae noticeably had a new backpack. He helped Baekhyun carry his trolley too. Chanyeol met them in front of Baekhyun’s stil vandalised locker. He pushed them together for fun. “Done being a jerk, Kim Jongdae?” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun kicked his shin. Jongdae had to go. They kissed openly. Chanyeol began screaming. BaekDae was real! “So you’re official?” Baekhyun shook his head. Chanyeol’s voice cracked. Baekhyun didn’t want to rush anything.

Just like that, Jongdae was himself again. Baekhyun wanted a change. As the lunch bell rang, he stood up from his chair then sat down again. He did several times until Chanyeol took notice. In Baekhyun’s hands was a lunchbox. He wanted to visit Jongdae this time. But the President’s greeting came first. Baekhyun sat down again, kicking himself mentally. He couldn’t leave his comfort zone. He and Jongdae ate like before, sharing stories and homework. Jongdae would give pieces of his meal to Baekhyun, making sure he’s fed. It’s the same meal but this habit couldn’t be changed. “Do you have anything to do after class?” Jongdae asked while he chewed. “Let’s get desserts and coffee after class.”

 

“Your council,” Baekhyun worried.

 

“It’s done. I’m just Jongdae again.” He winked, sliding the Nameless Card to Baekhyun. He placed it in Jongdae’s new backpack as a message. Baekhyun liked the idea of after school snacks. They let the afternoon roll then met by Jongdae’s locker. Another Clow Card was given; The Aqua. Baekhyun wanted to know why, or find meaning. Did it have to have one?

 

They walked to a cafe just near the highway, hand in hand, no care in the world. Baekhyun didn’t know such simple thing could give so much happiness. Jongdae pushed the door of a cozy cafe and smiled. He lifted Baekhyun’s trolley inside and looked around. It seemed to be doing well for an afternoon. Baekhyun liked how the wooden interior didn’t seem stiff. There were high tables and low ones with cushions and beanbags. There were holes on the wall where people could lie down privately and study. It’s so creative and fun.

 

“My Jongdae! What a surprise!” A woman from behind the counter greeted. She was dressed in crisp light pink sundress and a brown apron around her waist. She was so radiant. Baekhyun may have seen rays around her. It was a no-brainer who she was. She had the same impression Baekhyun got from Jongdae. It’s his mom.

 

Jongdae greeted her, occasionally glancing at Baekhyun. She turned her attention to him. “You must be Baekhyun, my dear. Nice to finally meet the boy who gave my baby’s smile back,” Jongdae whined while Baekhyun chuckled humbly. She gave him a gentle hug. “Go sit down on your spot. I’ll make you boys something good.” She pushed them to a hole farthest to the door.

 

“Jongdae? What brings you here?” An authoritative voice followed. Baekhyun stood straighter. It’s his dad. Jongdae introduced them and smiled his best. “Baekhyun, huh?” The handshake was so firm. Mr. Kim gave a knowing look to his son, who just wiggled his brows. “What a cute boy. I heard you’re a Sakura fan.”

 

“Uh-yes. Yes, I like it.” Baekhyun spoke so formally.

 

“Have you ever been to the Sakura museum in Japan? I heard the biggest Keroberos’ there.” Mr. Kim tried to make small talk.

 

“Yes, it was so huge! I really liked the Clow Card Sealing experience. It’s really like living through the series.” Baekhyun rambled, knowing it’s his comfort zone. Mr. Kim’s smile softened. He may have just seen a young Jongdae in this boy.

 

“Isn’t that your favorite part of the museum too, Jongdae?” The hot seat burned.

 

“Huh? Ah, yes. It’s where I learned how to summon the Sword of Syaoran,” Jongdae tried to reenact the first part timidly. Baekhyun chuckled. Mr. Kim scoffed to his son, trying to impress so hard when the boy’s already smitten. It didn’t take much to notice that the two boys had eyes for each other.

 

Baekhyun took a sip of Jongdae’s Iced Coffee and liked it. His Strawberry Cream Blend was the best in his opinion. Jongdae found it too sweet. Mrs. Kim asked how they were. Baekhyun praised the drink and the cakes. Jongdae took another bite of the caramel bar. Mrs. Kim revealed that it’s not yet on the menu. Baekhyun choked on his drink. Jongdae kept eating the cake on Baekhyun’s plate. “What do you think, Baekhyunnie? Is it good enough to make the menu?” Mrs. Kim asked expectantly. He nodded, mouth filled with Cheesecake. The chalkboard special menu was immediately changed.  _ Sakura Berry. _ Baekhyun gasped. Jongdae admired his profile. “You deserve the best of the world, Byun Baekhyun.” The fanboy looked at Jongdae in question. He really meant it. The world has been cruel to him and it showed. Jongdae wanted to give him the best of the world, just to see Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle again.

 

Mrs. Kim smiled to the two. It’s really cute to see young people fall in love. Mr. Kim checked his watch then looked at the boys. It’s pretty late for Baekhyun to go home alone. He offered to have dinner with them. Jongdae wouldn’t take no for an answer.

 

At the Kim estate, Baekhyun wasn’t fazed by the lavish decors of the place. Mr. and Mrs. Kim thought he’d lost it or cower. Jongdae sent a message to his mother after noticing their subtle glances. Baekhyun used to live in one like that in Europe. This was information that surprised the couple. Baekhyun had really good means growing up. His parents were missionaries for a reason. They had lots to give.

 

Mr. Kim wondered why Baekhyun had a trolley instead of a backpack. Jongdae dodged the questions but Baekhyun faced it confidently. He showed them his back, earning much sympathy from Mrs. Kim. She hugged him like her own. She cupped his face, asking if he’s alright. Baekhyun nodded, thankful for the concern. Mr. Kim punched his arm as a tease. Jongdae didn’t appreciate it. Mrs. Kim cuddled the boy, wanting to keep him. Baekhyun giggled, loving the feeling of a mother’s hug. He missed his mom so much so it’s okay to pretend, right?

 

Dinner went better than expected. Jongdae was so amazed how Baekhyun fit in with them. He unknowingly placed his elbow on the table and sighed. Baekhyun met his eyes and smiled after taking a bite of his steak. A kick hit Jongdae’s shin. His mother scolded him for the elbow through her eyes. Jongdae took it off slowly. Baekhyun ate shyly, hoping he didn’t come off as disrespectful. Mr. Kim liked Baekhyun’s aura. He understood how Jongdae felt around the boy. Especially when Baekhyun placed the piano. He may have won the jackpot with it. The couple left the boys to play together, scolding each other for the wrong keys and pitch. They were in their bubble again.

 

Jongdae played by himself, singing softly. Baekhyun was at peace. He rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He smiled peacefully, humming along. Soon enough, their voices harmonised together, becoming something entirely new. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s forehead once the song finished. Baekhyun woke up from his dream and faced his dream come true. He bit his bottom lip and smiled adorably. Jongdae stood up and kissed the top of his head. He wanted to pocket him so much. “Let’s go!” Jongdae pulled him up.

 

“T-To where?” Baekhyun worried, looking behind in case his parents were there.

 

“Do you trust me?” Jongdae brought them outside, to the backyard.

 

“I-um, people who say that shouldn’t be trusted. I-I watch movies, Jongdae.” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae laughed then picked up Baekhyun, who resisted with all his might. The President kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, making the fanboy frantic. He lost all his resistance, sending both of them in the pool. Jongdae was so pleased. Baekhyun’s glasses floated away while he held on to something. Jongdae surfaced first, laughing. He ran his hands in his hair and looked around. Baekhyun wasn’t there. Hands held on to his waist. Jongdae held them until Baekhyun surfaced behind him. The elder hugged him, leaving a soft kiss on Jongdae’s nape. Jongdae saw his glasses floating in front of him. He turned around and saw Baekhyun. It’s illegal to be super cute even when wet. His black hair fell over his eyes, a stark contrast against his pale skin. Jongdae ran his fingers in it to push it back. When his eyes were seen again, he wore the glasses on him.

 

Baekhyun’s eyesight wasn’t particularly bad. He just wore them to protect his eyes from dust and too much sunlight. Jongdae loved Baekhyun without them but it’s not him if his glasses weren’t there.

 

The moon became their light. Jongdae couldn’t hear anything anymore. His heartbeat took over. Baekhyun smirked, sending chills down Jongdae’s spine. They were so close, so confident with each other. Baekhyun raised his chin a little, making it easier for Jongdae to move closer. Their bodies were pressed together, unashamed. Baekhyun’s hair dripped, waterdrop landing on Jongdae’s cheek, rolling down his face. They could feel each other’s smiles, knowing this was right. It felt like it. No one has given them this much attention, care, and happiness until they met each other. “I’ve been looking for you for so long, Baekhyun.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun arched a brow. “The moment I saw you at the orientation,” Their lips touched. Baekhyun slowly closed his eyes, giving in. They sunk underwater, lips locked. They broke apart, Jongdae swimming back to look at Baekhyun. “It’s you. I like you, Byun Baekhyun.” Those words were released. Baekhyun blinked slowly. A confession was officially made. “Do you,” oh boy Jongdae’s nervous. “Do you like me too?”

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth but no voice came out. His mind screamed in doubt. The moment he’s been waiting for just passed. It passed but they’re still in the moment. Baekhyun floated, still processing everything. He surfaced, feeling suffocated. Jongdae followed, keeping a respectable distance.

 

A scream from the inside of the house brought them back to reality. Mrs. Kim didn’t like the boys jumping in the pool in their school uniform. They could get sick. Baekhyun apologised as he got out of the pool, bowing repeatedly. Mrs. Kim was followed by a maid with towels. She placed one on Baekhyun’s shoulders then dried his hair with another. Baekhyun shyly thanked her. Jongdae received his towel with a strong throw from his mom. She babied Baekhyun so much, forgetting his own son. Jongdae followed them inside, cautious around Baekhyun. Mrs. Kim insisted Baekhyun to sleepover since it’s very late. He looked over to Jongdae but his friend wasn’t facing him.

 

“Jongdae, son, it’s alright, right?” Mrs. Kim asked. Jongdae turned around, towel hanging on his head. He smirked, shrugging off his wet uniform jacket and handing it to the maid. Baekhyun was instructed to do the same. Though his back was alright, it still hurt to move much. Jongdae helped him take his uniform jacket off. Mrs. Kim told them to shower then go to bed. Baekhyun was careful to move, not wanting to make a mess. Jongdae knew he walked on eggshells in a different setting. He placed the towel on his back and bent down in front of Baekhyun. The fanboy was confused when he said get on. Baekhyun did hesitantly. Jongdae carried him up to his room, making minimal mess only. This relieved Baekhyun. The maid followed them until she’s outside the bedroom door.

 

Jongdae discarded shirt and pants, getting a robe from his closet. Baekhyun did the same, conscious about his skin. Jongdae turned away, arm stretched behind him with another robe. When Baekhyun took it, he picked up their damp clothes and told the maid to have it dried by the morning. Even their shoes were surrendered. When they were alone, Baekhyun stood at the center of the room, absorbing the place. His eyes were focused on the Syaoran Sword displayed proudly on the wall above Jongdae’s medals, certificates, and trophies. His friend was really an achiever by nature. Singing certificates, quiz bees, skiing trophies; Kim Jongdae was pretty damn perfect. This compliment slipped out of Baekhyun’s mouth, making Jongdae scoff.

 

“Perfect? Then you must be very perfect then,” Jongdae stood beside him, scanning his achievements.

 

“If being alone most of your life means perfect, you should really look at the definition online.” Baekhyun smiled slightly, reading different plaques.

 

“Awards don’t make a person perfect. I haven’t achieved anything on my own. There’s still a lot to prove.” Jongdae felt comfortable sharing this pressure. Baekhyun agreed. “Even to you,”

 

“Me? Why?” Baekhyun curiously mumbled.

 

“Be honest, Baekyhyun. You don’t find me sincere.”

 

Baekhyun may not say it but Jongdae felt it. He’s been showing his interest towards the other but Baekhyun usually dodged it. He let Jongdae hold him, kiss him, be with him but he barely looked deeper into it. Jongdae wanted to know why. What else did he have to do to prove that he’s genuine about his feelings? And honestly, stupidly, Baekhyun really didn’t know. He wasn’t closed off and he knew himself that he liked Jongdae.

 

The President faced him, holding both of his hands. “I meant it, Baekhyun. I really like you. I love being with you more than anyone.” Jongdae laid his heart for him, eyes unwavering, committing. “And I see you’re still guarded. I don’t blame you. I can wait, Baekhyun. I really can. What can I do to make you believe I really care about you?” He was borderline begging. This fact hurt him. Baekhyun didn’t even deny it anymore. He only apologised.

 

Jongdae bathed in another bathroom while Baekhyun used his. He got in bed first, blanket covering his entire being. He pretended to be asleep to avoid any more talk. It might’ve been easier to accept if Baekhyun said he didn’t like him back but he didn’t say anything. So feelings were there but he didn’t know what to do with them.

 

Baekhyun saw that Jongdae’s already in bed. He looked around the room, founding the sofa available. He laid there, ignoring the fact that the airconditioning was directed to him. He tried to sleep there. Jongdae wondered what took Baekhyun so long in the bathroom. He wondered if he was hurt. The blanket came down slowly, revealing the bathroom open and empty. Jongdae raised himself on his elbows, scanning the room. Baekhyun shivered on the sofa. He checked the time; 1:32AM. He fell asleep. Jongdae didn’t want him sick so he gathered his thick blanket and placed it on the coffee table. He moved the items on top then pushed it to connect with the sofa. Jongdae laid on the hard surface, fluffing his head pillow. The blanket was shared. Baekhyun slowly relaxed and fell asleep comfortably. When he woke up from Jongdae’s alarm, he felt warm. Jongdae’s arm protected him through the night. Baekhyun worried about his back on the hard surface all night. He moved back, pulling Jongdae carefully on the cushion with him. This woke the President. He groaned, cuddling Baekhyun even more. His nose and lips were pressed against Baekhyun’s neck while his leg slipped between Baekhyun’s. A garbled morning greeting tickled his skin. Baekhyun liked watching Jongdae sleep. He whispered the same greeting, kissing Jongdae’s forehead. The President smiled sleepily. He looked up, pouting. Baekhyun moved his head back slightly. Jongdae’s pout deepened then rolled away. He crawled off the table then pulled it back to its original position. He helped Baekhyun sit then ruffled his hair. Jongdae didn’t say or do anything more. He went outside, leaving Baekhyun for a while.

 

Baekhyun began to feel bad that the weight of last night will brought them down. Jongdae came back with their uniforms. Baekhyun got dressed quickly in the bathroom while Jongdae did so outside. When Baekhyun came out, Jongdae wasn’t halfway done dressing. His belt was undone, still shirtless, checking his phone. Baekhyun looked away, feeling his face heat. Jongdae saw him but didn’t move. He got dressed and made his way downstairs with his backpack and Baekhyun’s trolley. Baekhyun followed him, greeting Jongdae’s parents. Mrs. Kim told him to come whenever he wanted, that their home was his too. She hugged Baekhyun, whispering that Jongdae worshipped his new backpack. Mr. Kim thanked him for changing his son’s backpack. Apparently, Jongdae was a sentimental person too. His old backpack was with him since he was in middle school. He believed it brought him luck so he never changed it. Until Baekhyun’s gift. It took great power to have someone change something sentimental, Mr. Kim said. They thanked Baekhyun for giving their son his smile again.

 

It burdened Baekhyun even more. If his parents knew their son’s feelings for him, it’s pretty real. Baekhyun went inside the car. Jongdae wasn’t looking at him. Baekhyun felt worse. He wanted to show him that he liked him too, that he believed his intentions were genuine. Baekhyun didn’t like this awkwardness. He let his mind go and unbuckled his seatbelt. Jongdae was startled when Baekhyun got on his lap, holding on like a child. He didn’t want to touch him immediately. He and the driver exchanged glances. “Is something wrong, Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun shook his head. Jongdae’s right hand held him close while his left hand lifted Baekhyun’s chin. He needed to see his eyes to know what he’s thinking.

 

Regret. Burden. Shame. In his eyes were apologies. Jongdae sighed, comforting Baekhyun. The elder fell asleep on the way, safe in Jongdae’s arms. They didn’t get off right away. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s cheek repeatedly so he’d wake. They walked up the hill to the school gate, Jongdae supporting sleepy Baekhyun. They separated by the main foyer, consoling each other. Jongdae smiled but it wasn’t his best. Baekhyun knew he hurt him. He hugged the President, still apologetic. Jongdae told him it’s nothing, that they’ll meet at the end of the week already. The Halloween Party was closer than they thought. Jongdae would be very busy. Baekhyun understood. They walked away from each other, troubled inside.

 

Jongdae kept himself positive. He knew Baekhyun had feelings for him. He didn’t have to be worried. That subtle rejection may have wounded his ego. Still, he double checked his costume’s status and made sure that everything would be perfect for the students, for Baekhyun. He got to work immediately, making sure he aced his tests, with Baekhyun in the back of his mind for motivation. He breathed calmly, remembering who he was. He’s President Kim Jongdae and he had to act the part now that he’s needed.

 

Baekhyun slowed down upon realising the date. He dropped his trolley, sending an echo down the hall. He picked up his trolley quickly and ran to the field. He opened his backpack, pulling his Clow Card Book out. He turned the pages without care, panicking. The slots were...filled. Jongdae filled the empty spaces overnight.

 

Chanyeol saw him run so he followed. He was surprised to see Baekhyun treating his book like that. He saw the entire book was full. Why was it full? Baekhyun trembled as tears welled his eyes. “Ch-Chanyeol, he...he saw. He gave everything.” Baekhyun’s voice cracked.

 

“W-What do you mean he gave everything?” Chanyeol knelt in front of his friend. “You said The Light would be given after the Halloween Party. Why is there one already?”

 

Baekhyun felt suffocated, kicking his book away. He kept saying Jongdae saw. Chanyeol got the book, checking if it was damaged. When he got to The Light, the card Baekhyun asked from Jongdae specifically as reward to be his date for the party, Chanyeol couldn’t believe it. Jongdae didn’t give it. All cards from Jongdae had his initials on the back, lower right of the card. This one didn’t have any. Baekhyun explained that a few months ago, just when he met Jongdae, his parents sent a package from China. They found The Light and bought it, sending it to him. He kept it because it was a gift or in case Jongdae lied to him.

 

Baekhyun continued this arrangement even if he got what he wanted. Why? Chanyeol realised Baekhyun loved Jongdae early on, before Jongdae even realised his own feelings. What he didn’t understand was why Baekhyun’s panicking. The fanboy threw his beret, screaming to his hands. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. He put the book in the trolley and hugged Baekhyun. “It’s over! It’s over, Chanyeol. He doesn’t want me anymore. He said he’ll wait. Why did he give everything?” Baekhyun sobbed.

 

“What do you mean it’s over? He still has to give you The Light.” Chanyeol reasoned.

 

“He saw I have it. Why would he still give another one? That’s why he said he’ll see me at the end of the week. He’ll think if he still wants anything to do with me. I didn’t say I liked him back last night. Why would he still wait?” Baekhyun’s rationality left the premises. Chanyeol slapped him to stop.

 

“Because he loves you, Byun Baekhyun! Ah you’re so difficult sometimes. You did it to me. Don’t do it to Jongdae too!” Chanyeol screamed. It was slightly terrifying to see. “If he said he’ll see you at the end of the week, he will! Why don’t you trust him? Because he’s popular? You still think it’s a setup, huh? He got beaten up for you! If this was setup, give him an award because I believe him. I can’t believe you, Baekhyun. I may know you longer but I understood Jongdae the moment he showed his feelings for you. He’s a man of his word. You of all people should know that.” Chanyeol left frustrated.

 

Baekhyun hugged himself, trying to think of what to do. Jongdae knew he had The Light already. Would he get stood up? Baekhyun prepared for the worst. He hated that their possible last moment together wasn’t so sweet. He said goodbye to a different person, not the Jongdae he knew and loved. Baekhyun only blamed himself. He began to rethink his future. Maybe going to the music academy was for the best. He remembered filling up several forms, the ones Jongdae told him he dreamt of going to. Baekhyun applied to all of it. For Jongdae. For a chance to have a future with him. What are those now? Baekhyun picked himself up upon hearing the morning bell. He saw Jongdae at the hallway so he kept his head down. If Jongdae noticed his eyes, he’ll worry. Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae would even care at this point now that he knew the truth.

* * *

The Halloween Party came faster than Baekhyun felt. He and Jongdae haven’t met for days but kept in touch through messages. A slight glimmer of hope sparked in Baekhyun’s chest when Jongdae messaged him that he couldn’t wait to see him. Baekhyun held on to the Sealing Wand and looked in the mirror. He styled his bang similar to Sakura’s, securing the big blue ribbon on his head. It’s the outfit from Episode 58. Baekhyun added star patches on the hem as his personal touch.

 

Baekhyun sent a photo to Chanyeol, who was amazed...and maybe even smitten. He replied with praises, saying Baekhyun was so pretty. The fanboy liked how the costume turned out. He envisioned Jongdae in Syaoran’s battle outfit already. It would be so cool. He left right away to make it to the party.

 

Chanyeol turned tons of heads in his Deadpool costume. Girls swooned upon seeing the musician’s physique. Jongin was a vampire. Sehun was a Kingsman, earning tons of admirers too. The freshman was on his way indeed. When Baekhyun arrived, many found it really cute. Some thought it’s predictable. Still, so many photos were taken. Chanyeol saw his friend and hugged him. Jongin asked for a photo, praising the other’s authentic costume. “Is Jongdae here already?” Baekhyun asked. Sehun nodded, scanning the crowd. He pointed to someone near the the stage. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it’s him but he still made his way over there.

 

It’s Jongdae’s voice indeed. The more he neared, the more he had questions. Jongdae asked someone in the circle who he was. Then the question was thrown to him. “Me? I’m your teacher. I got his necktie down. It’s pretty simple.” Jongdae smiled. Junmyeon’s eyes went wide, signalling Jongdae to stop talking. He saw Baekhyun behind the President.

 

“Oh, and this must be your couple?” The senior in the circle pointed to Baekhyun behind Jongdae. The President turned around quickly.

 

“A-A teacher?” Baekhyun’s voice was so small out of disbelief. His eyes were glassy, betrayal consuming his mind.

 

“Baekhyun, I was going to say that,” Jongdae tried to reach out but Baekhyun took a step back.

 

“No. I-I get it.” He roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m s-sorry.” His tiny steps backward panicked Jongdae.

 

“Baekhyun, he was just joking. He’s meant to be Touya.” Junmyeon tried to save.

 

“T-Touya? But you said you’ll be Syaoran. We...you picked it.” Baekhyun looked at himself then around. Eyes were on him. He held the Sealing Wand tighter, closer to his chest. The way his voice trembled was like a kid finding out a painful truth. Jongdae wanted to explain but he’s in shock too. Baekhyun’s anxiety rose. He began to heave breaths. He stammered, finding an excuse but he knew he made a fool out of himself already. Jongdae’s composed state broke. He broke Baekhyun, who fisted the hem of the jacket, lower lip trembling. He felt so humiliated looking like that. Jongdae threw him under the bus. Baekhyun tripped on his own foot, sending him butt first on the floor. Some laughed. Jongdae screamed for them to stop but the laughter raised more. Baekhyun got up and ran. He had enough. Chanyeol followed immediately, shocking Jongin. Jongdae was about to go but Junmyeon stopped him. He didn’t like this restraint anymore. He pulled his arm from the grasp and ran.

 

When he got outside, Chanyeol pulled his hair out of frustration. Jongdae looked up and down the street but there’s no Baekhyun. Chanyeol saw Jongdae. Everything went red. He pushed him against the wall, a hand around his neck. Jongdae couldn’t breathe. Seniors got Chanyeol back while Jongdae coughed for air. “I didn’t mean it! I swear! Believe me Chanyeol, hurting Baekhyun’s the last thing I can do.”

 

“Why! You know he trusted you! Why did you humiliate him like that?” Chanyeol screamed, trying to grab Jongdae again.

 

“I had it! I had the battle costume but it’s on hold...at the post office.” Jongdae felt embarrased by the reason. Chanyeol’s laugh was so incredulous.

 

“You could’ve told Baekhyun to change his costume. You made him look like a fool, Jongdae. Maybe he was right about you.” Chanyeol felt wronged too. “You made me believe you cared for him but you’re all the same. Anything to make Baekhyun look like a laughing stock, huh?”

 

Chanyeol pushed the seniors and walked away. The crowd dispersed, mixed emotions with what they just saw. Some still laughed at Baekhyun for looking like a girl. Some felt pity for him. Some found it cruel. Jongdae stood up on his own, seeing Kyungsoo disappointed at him. He tried to make him understand but what Chanyeol said was enough. Kyungsoo didn’t expect Jongdae to be so heartless.

 

The President picked up a star patch on the ground and held on to it. VP Kim was the last to leave. He sat beside Jongdae on the steps of the entrance. Jongdae has been there all night. He skipped the party to stare at the patch. His phone was beside him, drained. Baekhyun didn’t pick up. He called and called until his phone said no more. “Was I cruel?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Which part are you talking about?” Junmyeon mumbled, looking at the stars above. Jongdae chuckled and rose. “It looked like a revenge tactic because he kind of dumped you but you’re not that type of person, Jongdae.”

 

“Only you would think that, Junmyeon.” Jongdae smiled to the patch. “I know my faults in this. I’ve been thinking of how to make up for it. I deserve this.” He acknowledged. “But you, can you?”

 

This seemed like an accusation from him. Junmyeon didn’t appreciate it. Jongdae brought out another phone, scrolling something on it. “I asked you to get the package for me. You know, because it’s closer to your home.” Jongdae began. “What did they tell you when you got there?”

 

“It’s on hold.” Junmyeon repeated.

 

“Ah, it’s on hold.” Jongdae nodded, not looking at the elder. “How dare you still lie to me?” This was the first time Junmyeon has ever heard Jongdae scream. “I called them. It’s been there since last week. I asked if a Kim Junmyeon came to get it.” The eyes of the younger pierced the elder he trusted. “How could you ruin this for me, Junmyeon? I ask you this one time to do something for me and you had to ruin it. I do everything for you.” His voice was so broken, so betrayed. Junmyeon tried to explain, that something came up. “The post is literally a block away from your place.” Jongdae pointed to the empty street.

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t deserve you. You two ruin each other, Jongdae. Can’t you see how irresponsible he made you?” Junmyeon shook his brother. “This was supposed to be a joke! Then it all got real.” The elder dropped his hands to his sides. “You changed.”

 

“I changed? Or you only chose to see the part of me that you wanted.” Jongdae stepped back, utterly betrayed. “You ruined the best thing that ever happened to me, the one who saw me for everything I am. Did you really think I was happy being kept inside that council room? No. You only thought of what made you happy. Baekhyun was right about all of you.” Jongdae chuckled, feeling silly for not believing him. “You’re the same. I’m done, Junmyeon. You never gave me a chance to be happy.” Jongdae clicked his tongue. “I’m glad you enjoyed the prank, Vice President Kim. I make a great puppet, huh? Can I cut the strings off my arms and legs now? Show’s over. Excuse me while I pick up the pieces of my life. As if you even cared about that,” He left with his head down, hands in his pockets.

 

“Did you mean that?” Jongdae stopped walking just after crossing the street when a voice from the alley caught his attention. Chanyeol sat on the steps of a closed shop, cigarette in hand. Jongdae nodded, not wanting to look at him. The musician patted the space beside him and offered a cigarette. Jongdae sighed. He might as well break all the rules tonight.

 

He felt so stupid for falling into this trap. “It’s what seniors do. Why do you think many are excited to see them leave? Why do you think people voted for you?” Chanyeol smirked. This was news for Jongdae. “Yes Kim Jongdae, it’s not because of your spotless record. Everyone wanted the seniors dethroned. Your ass became decoy for them. Junmyeon was good but he’s really...too perfect. Do you get what I mean? Cookie cutter pretty boy with money, status, brains, and lots of agenda that goes along with it. Look who got hurt; you. Baekhyun. Sehun.”

 

Junmyeon played the poor freshman. Jongin got him out before things got worse. Chanyeol was sick of the elder. He kept hurting everyone he cared for. Jongdae wondered if there was a reason. Chanyeol nodded. They dated. Jongdae inhaled too much, coughing afterwards. Chanyeol patted his back. “He knew I liked Baekhyun so I broke it off. He didn’t touch him until you came through. This joke was too cruel, I think. You didn’t know, right?”

 

“I swear I knew nothing about Junmyeon’s plans for us. I gave Baekhyun the deal to be my date for Clow Cards because I didn’t want to embarrass us. If he had something to gain, he wouldn’t refuse. I followed my word. My entire collection’s with him already. I came tonight, just not as Syaoran.” Jongdae sighed.

 

“You could’ve said Yukito. Touya is Sakura’s brother. You guys will basically be incest.” Chanyeol reasoned. Jongdae pointed to his hair. It’s black. “So? People have imagination! As if they know who Touya and Yukito are anyway,” For once that night, they shared a laugh. “I’m curious about something though.” Chanyeol rubbed his hands, clasping it together then resting his lips on it. “The Light. You saw it in Baekhyun’s book, right?”

 

“Just recently, yes. I’m actually curious about it too. If he had it all this time, why did he still ask one from me? I haven’t given it yet. I brought it.” Jongdae showed it to Chanyeol, who smiled sadly.

 

“Do you really want to know why?” Chanyeol teased. “Do you really want to know, Kim Jongdae?” Chanyeol pointed to his left hand naming it Jongdae and the right as Baekhyunnnie. He did his speeding cars on the same path demonstration again, hoping Jongdae would understand. Jongdae watched it, remembering which hand was Baekhyun. It sped.

 

“Wait, wait, are you sure? Really? He...he liked me first?” Jongdae threw the cigarette, stepping on it. Chanyeol nodded, cigarette still clipped between his lips. Jongdae wasn’t sure if he should be happy or sad upon knowing that.

 

“I have a question now. When you knew he had The Light, you could’ve called it off already. The deal was The Light for a date.” Chanyeol wondered.

 

“Did he tell you what happened before we slept? I confessed. It wasn’t about the cards anymore. I wanted to be with Baekhyun with or without a reward.” Jongdae released his heart. Chanyeol screamed, amazed by the release. “It’s just a shame I didn’t get to be the Syaoran for his Sakura.” Chanyeol felt the regret. He stood up, pulling Jongdae.

 

“Let’s go. Do you have your car? Let’s get your costume and apologise. I know the best peace offering.” Chanyeol was determined. Jongdae called his driver to pick them up.

 

The officer judged Chanyeol for going in the post office wearing leather spandex. He left the mask in the car to not frighten anyone. Kids were amazed Deadpool walked the streets. Jongdae got tired of people asking to take photos with him. He got his package, dropped Chanyeol home, and opened the box. He saved Chanyeol’s number for good measure. They needed to see Baekhyun smile again.

But the thing was, Baekhyun hasn’t gone to school for two days already. Jongdae worried so much. Chanyeol shrugged apologetically. No one could get a hold on him. They even asked the teachers. Jongdae wanted to call the police to check but that’s too much.

 

Baekhyun’s been in bed since the Halloween party. The only time he got up was when he got hungry or when the heater needed to be up. Other than that, he stayed in bed a Clow Card; The Erase.

 

When he came home from the party, Baekhyun’s knees gave out once he closed the door. He had his back against the door, knees close to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes. He tore the ribbon on his head and threw the jacket. He kicked the boots off. Baekhyun called for his mom. He needed someone to hold him. His chest hurt so much but he’s not bleeding. He wished he was. It would make crying over the pain understandable. He didn’t understand why it hurt. Humiliation was bad enough but having the person you love cause such pain drove him crazy. Baekhyun crawled on the floor, sobbing until his arms gave out. He reached for his phone, eyes blurry with tears. “It hurts. It hurts so much.”

 

“Hello? Baekhyun? Baekhyun, can you hear me? Hello?” A female voice worried.

 

Baekhyun woke up to a woman shaking him awake. There was a man that carried him to bed. Baekhyun blinked to see if he’s being robbed. A familar face became clear. Mrs. Kim. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. “Baekhyun, what happened?”

 

Another voice boomed. It’s Chanyeol. He brought water. They let Baekhyun sleep as they talked outside. Chanyeol checked on Baekhyun after Jongdae dropped him off. He got his bicycle and bought some noodles to Baekhyun’s house. He was shocked to see Mrs. Kim outside, hurrying to go inside. Chanyeol knew where the spare key was. When they got inside, Baekhyun was on the floor, asleep. His clothes were everywhere. Chanyeol checked the rooms if he was robbed while Mrs. Kim woke Baekhyun. He felt the need to tell the worried mother what happened without putting Jongdae, her own son, in a bad position. To put it simply, they were victims. Chanyeol didn’t want to elaborate further. Baekhyun’s expression that night haunted him. He’s positive it haunted Jongdae too.

 

Mrs. Kim needed to talk to Jongdae. Chanyeol said she didn’t need to scold him. He knew what he did wrong and where it went wrong. Jongdae needed his mother too. She reigned in her disappointment to understand that Jongdae was hurt too. Chanyeol promised to take care of Baekhyun, and thanked her for coming to his aid. She gave Chanyeol some money in case Baekhyun needed medicine. She thought he needed an explanation as to why she came so suddenly. Chanyeol received a hug from her. “Baekhyunnie gave my Jongdae’s spark back.”

 

Chanyeol entered Baekhyun’s room with the noodles he bought. He woke him gently, telling him to eat. Baekhyun only ate two spoonfuls then laid down again. Chanyeol told him to bathe at least or change into his pajamas. Baekhyun raised his arms. Chanyeol sighed. He reverted back to being a child. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun to the bathroom and put him down in the tub. He let Baekhyun get undressed and fill the tub with water. Chanyeol washed his friend’s hair and scrubbed his skin. Baekhyun thanked him and laid in bed again. Chanyeol stayed with him since it’s a weekend anyway. When Baekhyun woke up, Chanyeol’s still there.

 

He felt bad his blanket couldn’t cover Chanyeol’s feet. He got another blanket to cover his feet then went out to eat leftovers. Mrs. Kim checked on him. He apologised for the trouble but she only reminded him to take his vitamins, the one Chanyeol bought. If he needed company, he could always call her. Baekhyun was thankful. She became his second mother. He missed his own mom. One call sent him to tears again. His parents didn’t blame Jongdae for everything. Baekhyun knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. He heard from Mrs. Kim and Chanyeol what really happened. But it still hurt. He needed time.

 

So he spent time with The Erase, begging it to remove the pain. He kept willing it to release but nothing happened. Baekhyun got another card. His tear fell sideways. The Nothing mocked him. He felt the thing consume him. The pain was like a storm passing, a tornado destroying, a fire consuming. After all that, you’re left to look at the aftermath. Accept it. Think of what’s next. There you realise what you lost, what could have been saved, what could have been done to lessen the impact. But there’s nothing anymore. Pick up the pieces and move on.

 

Baekhyun always had this in the back of his mind: what happens after it ends? He expected them to go back to how they were; as strangers. He was hopeful about maintaining their friendship. They didn’t expect to fall in love, to care too much. He wondered if Jongdae really meant that confession. He wanted to know when did things change for Jongdae. Which parts were genuine? Baekhyun touched his lips with trembling fingers. Memories of the kisses they shared replayed in his mind. It gave goosebumps on his skin. Kim Jongdae was his first love. He would never be forgotten. Baekhyun counted the remaining days of school. It wouldn’t be long. He set his mind to examinations and rankings. Even with that, Jongdae was still involved. They were battling for the top. Baekhyun got a pillow and tried to suffocate himself. He ended up crying again. He missed Jongdae so much yet it hurt to see him. So he skipped classes.

 

On the fourth day without Baekhyun, Jongdae felt what Baekhyun has through high school. He came from the cafeteria when five seniors blocked his path. They pulled him to the back of the school and hit him. He curled in pain, lips stained with blood. He was threatened if he reported them. When the seniors left, Kyungsoo hurried and helped Jongdae up. The President said he deserved it. It’s a percent of what Baekhyun experienced. He insisted that he deserved it. Kyungsoo knew he didn’t. Junmyeon used his influence to point the blame to another person. Though he didn’t like Jongdae for humiliating Baekhyun at the party, he’s still his friend.

 

He gave Jongdae an ice pack and sat by the bleachers. Kyungsoo asked if he heard anything from Baekhyun but Jongdae admitted the fanboy didn’t answer his calls. “Kim Jongdae, what do you feel for him?”

 

“Love. Why?” Jongdae was decided.

 

“Did you visit him at home?” The President shook his head. He didn’t want to force himself to Baekhyun. Time was needed and it’s given. Kyungsoo commended him. “He knows you’re not at fault, Jongdae. Chanyeol told him. I heard he misses you but it’s painful.” Kyungsoo was so sad. “I hate this. I hate how Junmyeon ruined everything for you. His obsession over things he could never have is too much!”

 

“Why are you so upset, Kyungja?” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“I want to punch him and his perfect teeth.” Kyungsoo was dead serious. Jongdae clapped. He loved the courage. He promised to not report anything if that happened. “But Jongdae, please don’t be a stranger to Baekhyun. You still love him, right?”

 

“So so so much, Kyungsoo. Rank exams are coming. I don’t know if I can focus knowing we’re battling for top spot. I’d fail it for him. I’ll be alright.” Jongdae seemed resolute. Kyungsoo smiled. He envied them for finding a love so strong. If only Chanyeol could look at him like that…

 

Finally, Baekhyun returned to school. Eyes still followed him. His hair was black. Glasses hanging on the pocket square. The trolley was gone and so was his Sakura backpack. He had a plain backpack. Byun Baekhyun was...simply hot. In those four days he wasn’t in, he kind of grew up. He didn’t mean to, but it was really different without the Sakura items around him. He opened his locker gently, lowering his head so his eyes wouldn’t see the people around. He willed himself to calm and just breeze through the day.

 

When he closed his locker door, he’s stopped immediately. Jongdae’s looking at him, stunned. Baekhyun tore his gaze away first and ducked his head as he walked past him. Jongdae turned to look at Baekhyun but he couldn’t do anything. Baekhyun needed time. Jongdae went on his way, his usual joy gone. Everyone pitied them. They wanted them to get along again. It seemed impossible now.

 

There were days where meeting each other was inevitable. In the administrator’s office, they had to be together because of orientations. At some point, they were forced to sit together. Baekhyun kept his hands on his lap. Jongdae wanted to talk to him but he left immediately right after. There were days where Jongdae did something silly and Baekhyun found himself smiling. He slapped his cheek and looked away.

 

One afternoon, a running student knocked Baekhyun, sending his beret to the floor. Jongdae’s feet began moving before he realised. Chanyeol picked it up, noticing Jongdae near. They were suddenly cautious. Jongdae stepped back until he turned around and avoided them. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun wear it again. He looked at where Jongdae went, worried about him.

 

One evening, Baekhyun walked home alone. He saw Jongdae at a crossroad. Jongdae couldn’t help his smile. Baekhyun felt his heart race. He looked away quickly, pretending he didn’t notice him. Jongdae’s smile faded.

 

It hasn’t returned for days. Junmyeon entered the council room, surprised to see Jongdae there. The staff felt so awkward having both leaders inside. Junmyeon told them to leave them for a moment. This was the last time Junmyeon would be around. He was graduating. Jongdae stayed on his chair, staring at the desk. He was about to leave too but Junmyeon stopped him. The senior’s knees hit the ground. Jongdae trembled in anger. He removed Junmyeon’s grasp on him and left. It’s impossible to trust him again. Junmyeon left high school with a heavy heart filled with regrets.

 

There’s still a few weeks left of classes for the underclassmen. Baekhyun held his yogurt cup, preparing to eat it. Jongdae exited the clinic, holding his stomach. It’s been a while since they met on the hallways. It became a skill to avoid each other, apparently. Baekhyun looked at his yogurt cup, taking a step towards him. Jongdae skipped meals again. This hurt Baekhyun. He wasn’t taking care of himself. When he looked up, Jongdae was gone. Baekhyun went home quickly, preparing his meals for the next day. He didn’t forget to make extra.

 

He made his way Class 3-2 but Jongdae wasn’t there. Kyungsoo noticed him peeking. They walked to the council room together, chatting about their day. When Kyungsoo left, Baekhyun stayed staring at the door. Junmyeon came up, seeing Baekhyun outside. Baekhyun bowed even if he didn’t like him. “Is that for Jongdae?” Baekhyun hugged the lunchbox. “I know I can’t be trusted but I can slide it over to his desk.” Junmyeon offered, trying to make it up to them. Baekhyun seemed hesitant but Jongdae was hungry. He quickly left, not wanting to trust anymore. He had to find another way.

 

Jongdae was on his way back to his classroom. When he got there, a familiar object was scattered on the hallway. His backpack and books were all over. Jongdae dove to the floor, holding his backpack. It’s stained. Jongdae panicked, rubbing the paint off. He was mad. Some of his classmates helped him pick up his stuff but Jongdae cared about the backpack only. He got up and ran to the bathroom to wash the paint off. He checked if they slashed the bag. Kyungsoo got the stuff from his classmates, worried about Jongdae. Many asked what’s so special about that backpack. Some thought it’s new that’s why. Kyungsoo frowned. “Baekhyun gave it to him for his birthday. I heard it’s from Japan. Jongdae cherished it so much.” More students felt bad for them. The seniors took them as a play thing, using their problems as their entertainment.

 

Chanyeol entered the bathroom, following Jongdae after seeing the commotion. He wanted to be sure he was alright. Jongdae diligently scrubbed the paint off with his fingers. He rummaged through his backpack, seeing a familiar container. It’s Baekhyun’s and it’s full. Jongdae opened it, familiar aromas meeting his nose. He got his metal chopsticks from the pocket and ate there. Chanyeol couldn’t believe he ate in the bathroom. He got the backpack and washed the leather while Jongdae ate. “He really can’t resist you.”

 

“Does this mean we’re okay?” Jongdae wondered, gulping the meal.

 

“You still need to apologise, Jongdae. But it’s safe to go near him, I guess.” Chanyeol shrugged. Jongdae cleaned the container and passed it to Chanyeol. They went their separate ways in good spirits. Baekhyun received the lunchbox again with a pat on his back. Chanyeol smiled to him, a message from the sender. Baekhyun missed the fluttering feeling. He wondered when they would meet again. The pain wasn’t there anymore. It’s been replaced with longing.

 

There were hallway moments where Jongdae and Baekhyun’s eyes locked. Baekhyun’s always the first ti tear his gaze away. He hid his ears under the beret all the time. They gave away his emotions. Jongdae always smiled to himself after seeing Baekhyun. Chanyeol ran down the hallway holding a piece of paper. Jongdae saw the list. Baekhyun’s been chosen to be part of the academy’s shortlist. It’s one step closer to the dream and one step away from him. Chanyeol’s eyes begged Jongdae to move faster. Because time wasn’t on their side anymore.

 

Baekhyun wondered who would ring the doorbell at dinner time. He opened the door, startled by the thing in front of him. A 5-foot Keroberos plushie smiled to him. A head tilted to the side, struggling to see forward. Baekhyun tiptoed, trying to see who it was. A green hat became clearer. Baekhyun stumbled back a bit. It couldn’t be. “Um, hi...Baekhyun. I know you don’t want to see me so,” A grunt has been released while Keroberos was adjusted. “So Keroberos is the referee.” Jongdae. “Please take Keroberos. It's heavier than I thought.” The boy really struggled. Baekhyun closed the door. Jongdae felt more regretful now. He buried his face on the plushie, controlling his tears. The door opened again. “The Little, release!” Baekhyun announced. He put the Clow Card and Sealing Wand to the side and carefully got Keroberos from Jongdae. He sat him on the sofa and turned to Jongdae again. The Syaoran battle outfit was real! He even brought the sword. Baekhyun looked at him from head to toe, trying not to show any good expressions. Jongdae looked himself, shrugging afterwards. “Byun Baekhyun, I’m sorry...for hurting you, for not keeping my word. I miss you. Let’s go back to hanging out together, please?”

 

The fanboy gave nothing away. Jongdae knew he looked stupid outside someone’s house dressed like an anime character. He didn’t care. Everyone’s stupid for the people they love. Baekhyun hasn’t said anything. Jongdae steadied the sword, in position to kneel. He’d beg if he had to. One knee was about to bend as he lowered his head. Arms wrapped around his chest, holding his weight up. Baekhyun hugged him. Jongdae was so shocked yet so relieved. He held him back, burying his face to his neck. He missed this. He missed Baekhyun so much. Baekhyun suddenly lifted him inside and kicked the door shut. A passionate kiss was shared between them. Jongdae pulled back, holding Baekhyun’s face. He apologised once again. Baekhyun didn’t want to hear it anymore. He got his phone and took a photo of them. He posted it immediately, saying Syaoran visited him. Jongdae laughed. He saw the Sealing Wand, The Little, and The Hope by the door. He looked at Baekhyun, who was busy cuddling the huge Keroberos. Baekhyun was so happy. Jongdae touched his thigh, feeling a piece of paper. He wanted to be selfish one last time. He wanted Baekhyun all to himself.

 

Back in school, everyone heard the news that BaekDae was back together. Many were amazed to see Jongdae wearing the beret Baekhyun had. He skipped to Class 3-4, hugging Baekhyun from behind. He kissed his cheek as a greeting. Baekhyun giggled, taking a look at his boyfriend. He was so happy to see him in the beret. Baekhyun wore his too and took a photo together. Jongdae brought out a Clow Card from his pocket and slid in The Light’s slot. He promised to give it. Baekhyun worried about the other card. Jongdae suggested on selling it but Baekhyun’s parents gave it. “Keep both. That way, you’re the most powerful Clow Master in our country.” Jongdae smiled, poking Baekhyun’s cheek. “Did you know that’s my first Clow Card?”

 

“The Light?” Baekhyun pointed.

 

“My first is your last. You’re my first love and I hope I’m your last.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun held his hands and smiled. Jongdae’s definitely the last love of his life. “Keep me safe, Byun Baekhyun.” The fanboy nodded. The bell rang, alerting everyone to get back to their rooms. “Good luck, Baekura! Let’s ace this rank exam and get cakes, okay?” Jongdae waged. Baekhyun agreed, watching his boyfriend go.

 

This exam was all about reputation. Baekhyun didn’t need it. He was confident his track record would put him somewhere good. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and took a leap of faith.

 

The results came out a week later.

 

Everyone crowded the boards but made a path for Jongdae and Baekhyun. From afar, baekhyun knew. His name was slightly longer. Jongdae pointed to his name and looked at Baekhyun, who clapped adorably beside him. “I’m...you’re...Baekhyun!”

 

“Congratulations, Valedictorian Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun hugged him, jumping up and down. Jongdae couldn’t believe it. He swore Baekhyun would ace everything. Students around them cheered. “Go call your mom. She’ll be so happy!” Baekhyun let him go. Jongdae was so shocked. He stepped to the side, dialling her mother for the news. Chanyeol neared Baekhyun, a knowing look on his face.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t act dumb.” Chanyeol guessed. Baekhyun shrugged happily.

 

“Maybe I purposely wrote the wrong answers on Jongdae’s weakest area to raise his points. That’s how it is; people are stupid when loved ones are involved.” Baekhyun took a photo of his and Jongdae’s spot, sending it to his parents. He extended their congratulations to Jongdae. Mrs. Kim spoke to Baekhyun, congratulating him as well. Jongdae clung to Baekhyun’s back, extremely ecstastic. Baekhyun would do anything to keep that smile.

 

But not all good things stayed good. Jongdae was in the admin’s office when the staff gossipped about acceptance letters. They were amazed by one letter. Jongdae took a peek in the school list then his heart dropped. That academy was there. He rounded the table and asked for it. “Yes, he’s my friend...boyfriend. Um, I’d like to give it to him personally.”

 

The staff handed it to him. Baekhyun’s name stared back to him. The envelope was already open, hell the academy didn’t bother sealing it. Jongdae sighed after reading it. He should be happy but it felt painful.

 

With their graduation coming soon, there wasn’t enough time to decide. Jongdae knew he had to do the right thing now. Time permitted him to be selfish. He’d let Baekhyun decide now. He knocked on Class 3-4’s door, waiting for the teacher to open it. Many began hollering upon seeing Jongdae there with an envelope. Baekhyun looked up from his notebook, surprised with the visit. Jongdae bowed to the teacher and looked at the letter. “Apologies for the intrusion, sir. The office would like me to deliver this acceptance letter to Byun Baekhyun from the London Central Music Academy.” Jongdae extended the envelope to the teacher.

 

Everyone screamed and clapped for Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t. He was focused on Jongdae who smiled but the sadness in his eyes was clear. Baekhyun stood up and slowly went in front. He wasn’t particularly happy either. He was worried about Jongdae. The President excused himself without looking at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun stared at the letter while lessons continued. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t be happier about it. This was his dream. It’s there. Why did it seem so heavy?

 

The next days, more acceptance letters were delivered. Jongdae passed all five schools he applied for. Baekhyun did too, but no one knew that. They all expected him to attend the Academy. His parents were set on it until the other applications came. They couldn’t understand why he applied for a school in Japan. He said he liked the double major programs. But that’s Jongdae’s dream school. He wanted to go there too. Baekhyun’s parents were against it. They didn’t have to pay for anything honestly. He got full scholarships in everything. Baekhyun cursed. His dad didn’t appreciate it. “Let me decide for myself for once! I did everything you told me to, move to everywhere we had to. I don’t have friends! Now that I have one, you’re taking me away from him. Let me be a double major!” Baekhyun snapped.

 

No. It was final.

 

Jongdae submitted the school in Japan as his final decision. Baekhyun wrote the London academy with a heavy heart. Guess that was it for the dream pair. Their story ends on Graduation. Baekhyun’s set to leave the country the evening after Graduation. Jongdae tried his best to make the days longer, ignoring the date. It’s hard when Baekhyun’s in a daze. Jongdae comforted him, saying they could spend vacations together. They could call each other too. Regardless of timezone, they would manage. Baekhyun had no choice but to resort to that. He held on to Jongdae, frustrated with his parents.

 

Jongdae looked for a Clow Card in Baekhyun’s book and brought it out. He held The Time with both hands, wishing that it would be on their side. Baekhyun clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, wishing the same. Jongdae opened one eye and looked at Baekhyun. He grabbed his face, planting a kiss on his lips. Baekhyun woke up, startled. He didn’t expect that attack. He watched Jongdae make his speech, helping him here and there. He tried memorising him as much as he could. London and Japan was too far. Just when they’re enjoying each other’s company, the twist of fate began.

 

Jongdae exited the Vice Principal’s office when he saw Baekhyun standing contritely in front of his adviser. He was frustrated with Baekhyun for some reason. They kept their conversation hushed but it’s clear Baekhyun was getting scolded. Baekhyun felt someone watching them. Jongdae looked away, rushing to leave. He didn’t miss the adviser’s sigh. “I can’t believe you purposely failed a part of the rank exam, Baekhyun. You were supposed to be the first to achieve straight A’s since freshman year in this school’s history.” Jongdae stopped by the door, shocked with what he heard.

 

“I really didn’t know the answers, sir. I-I skipped that topic. I swear I didn’t know.” Baekhyun continued to lie even if his answer sheet was in front of them. Erasures disqualified the answer even if it was right. He erased all the correct answers, fading the print on the sheet. Baekhyun closed his eyes, not because he’s caught but because of Jongdae hearing everything.

 

After class, he ran after Jongdae to explain. They tucked themselves at the tree behind the soccer goal. Baekhyun said he wanted Mrs. Kim happy. He wanted Jongdae to receive the recognition he didn’t ask for. Jongdae scoffed. What Baekhyun did gave him more reasons to hate himself. He didn’t achieve the rank by himself. Baekhyun knew Jongdae had issues about self-worth. He didn’t realise this secret would slip, or that it would matter. To him, it’s just a rank. To Jongdae, it’s the measure of his capability.

 

The President was so disappointed in him. Baekhyun just wanted Jongdae happy. He knew he deserved it more than him. Jongdae’s contributed so much to the school. Baekhyun hugged him, apologising for purposely failing. Jongdae didn’t hug him back. He waited for Baekhyun to let go before he left.

 

Baekhyun felt so lost. His good intention wasn’t so good after all. But what he did was irreversible. Jongdae was the Valedictorian whether he achieved it on his own or not. Baekhyun would be under him, behind him, cheering him on always.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat by the ledge overlooking the river. They were both sad with their failed relationships. Jongin went on a date with Sehun behind Chanyeol’s back. The musician broke it off for the best. He was leaving high school anyway. Baekhyun leaned on his best friend. Chanyeol wanted to scold him but it seemed like Baekhyun had enough. He thought it would a secret he’d keep to his grave or at least a good story to tell in the future. Everything went against him, as always. Chanyeol slung his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and comforted him. They bought ice cream on the way home, feeling better in each other’s company. Baekhyun thought of something; a what if. Chanyeol felt him thinking it. What if they were together earlier? Chanyeol stopped walking, staring at his ice cream. Baekhyun turned around, wondering if something’s wrong. Chanyeol suddenly came like a whirlwind, giving his ice cream to Baekhyun before grabbing his face for a kiss. Baekhyun was stunned, unable to respond or move. His curiosity got his answer. Chanyeol pulled back, opening his eyes to process everything. Baekhyun’s lips were wet and cold. The taste of vanilla and chocolate mixed with the strawberry he had. Chanyeol’s big ears turned red. “There. We really can’t be together, Baekhyun. It’s...nothing.”

 

Nothing. Both of them felt nothing. Chanyeol looked at his ice cream and pressed it on his lips. Baekhyun giggled. He did the same, wiping the traces away. Chanyeol thought it would be everything he imagined but disappointed followed. He tried to push some feeling out but nothing. Fondness had a different take on infatuation, on love. What he had for Baekhyun was simply fondness. Baekhyun commended him for his bravery, for finding the answer on his own no matter how impulsive the process may be. He wished he had that bravery. They continued walking like nothing happened. “So are you really going to London?” Chanyeol changed direction. Baekhyun shrugged. His heart was so torn. “London or Japan, give me a call. I’ll miss you, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Senior year came and friendships were tested. Private lessons were taken by everyone and it lasted until evening. Many friends hardly saw each other. Admissions were finished but they had to pass government administered exams to push through. It was harder than school exams, honestly. Baekhyun hardly met with anyone. Jongdae had an irregular class schedule because he applied for a school overseas. Those who had to leave the country had their own schedules. Baekhyun and Jongdae’s schedules clashed the most. Jongdae came in school when Baekhyun was due for private lessons. They saw each other in campus at most five times a month. Jongdae didn’t forget to greet Baekhyun on his birthday but they never met for it. Baekhyun did the same but no gifts were given, only greetings. They called each other from time to time when they’re tired but that’s it. Chanyeol had a new conquest named Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tipped his friend to go for a different personality, pointing Kyungsoo. Chanyeol seemed to improve in everything since then. Though they’re not going fast, it didn’t matter. Chanyeol was grounded with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun liked third-wheeling with them. At least some of them were happy.

 

Baekhyun hasn’t seen his parents for a year already. He’s convinced they forgot about him already. He sent Graduation invitations and said they’d come but Baekhyun knew better. So on the day itself, he came to school with Chanyeol and his family. Baekhyun at least had Graduation photos to look back to. Mr. and Mrs. Park held their phones, making sure Baekhyun had enough to bring with him to London. Chanyeol’s sister hugged him, being the sibling for him somehow. Baekhyun excused himself to find his adviser for instructions since yeah, he had no parents with him. He met Kyungsoo’s family, taking pictures with his friend too. He quickly weaved through people to avoid more photos. It honestly hurt him. Everyone had families with them except him. And he was leaving that night too. Baekhyun went inside the building and found his old locker. It was finally repainted clean. He missed the vandals on it. He personally loved the dumb attempt of someone to draw Keroberos. He thought of his own Keroberos at home. He hugged it when he missed Jongdae. He packed him well for London. At least in a different place, his first and last love had a place. Footsteps neared him until they stopped. Baekhyun turned his head to his left, amazed by how fate worked. Jongdae’s there, looking at him. Baekhyun bowed to him politely with a smile on his face. “Long time no see, Kim Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae wanted to jump out the window. Of all days, of all moments, he had to see Baekhyun smile when he was weak. It’s really been a long time; two months too long. Jongdae took the sight in. Baekhyun had brown hair again, no specs, perfect in his uniform. It broke Jongdae’s heart. He met Baekhyun looking like that. The sun made the tears in Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle. He’s so relieved to see him again. He’s not too skinny so he’s been eating well. What a relief. Jongdae had his hair styled up, extra careful with his looks since he had a speech to deliver. “Y-Yeah, it’s been a while. How have you been?” Jongdae was genuinely curious. Baekhyun shrugged. “Um, congratulations on everything.”

 

“Jongdae, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun blurted.

 

“No, thank you. You still thought of me even when I was mean to you.” Jongdae looked at the envelopes in his hands. “Didn’t think I’d see you like this so I, I didn’t really,” Baekhyun nodded, understanding completely. Jongdae wrote letters to the people that meant something to him, except he didn’t write one for Baekhyun.

 

“It’s okay. I’m just happy to see you again. Do well on your speech. I’ll listen well.” Baekhyun smiled. He bowed quickly and went on his way. Jongdae just let him go, unable to move as the same air passed and followed Baekhyun. He closed his eyes, hands shaking. He held heart, trying to breathe. Something crumpled in his uniform jacket. He pulled a white envelope from his jacket pocket, staring at the name he wrote. He wrote his best for Baekhyun but had no courage to give it. He didn’t remember how many erasures, pens, and papers were used to make it but he knew his heart was on every page. A teacher called Jongdae to prepare. He kept the envelopes and wiped his eyes, following the teacher. He looked behind, seeing a shadow lining the hallway. It’s Baekhyun, crying quietly, covering his mouth to mask his hiccups. Chanyeol sighed with relief when he found his friend. He got Baekhyun in his arms, letting him cry. He ruffled the boy’s hair, trying to keep together the breaking pieces of his being. “He still loves you, Baekhyun. He never stopped.”

 

“I know that. But I can’t even tell him I do too. I’ll never see him again.” Baekhyun looked at his friend. “Chanyeol, it hurts.” He kept hitting his chest.

 

They sat through the ceremony, trying to chat with seatmates. It’s arranged alphabetically so Baekhyun was very far from Chanyeol. When it’s time for Jongdae’s speech, Baekhyun kept his head down. Curse his surname for making him sit in front, directly facing the podium. Some students looked at Baekhyun for his reaction. Kyungsoo was a row behind, worried about the only person not looking at the podium. Chanyeol extended his neck to check him too. He’s tall enough already but he had to see better.

 

Jongdae stood on the podium then faced forward. He wanted to curse on the mic because Baekhyun’s the first person he saw. He looked at his speech then the far back of the venue. He had to get through it. He began the speech with greetings, some cheesy line about how far they came and all the bullshit. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He told Jongdae to delete that part. Still, he listened even if he knew the entire thing already. There were edited parts but the thought was the same. Halfway through the speech, Jongdae slowed down, stuttering a bit. This made Baekhyun look up, checking if he was fine. Jongdae seemed lost reading his speech. It was that part, the one Baekhyun wrote. He took a breath then folded the paper. Screw formalities. He knew this part by heart. He raised his head and looked at Baekhyun.

 

“If I may, I’ll tell a story about me and how I got here.” Jongdae winged it. Baekhyun was so surprised. “So hi again, I’m Jongdae and I was a puppet.” Chanyeol laughed to his hand. Jongdae was really going to expose everyone. “I became President because of Kim Junmyeon the former President of the student body. I thought he believed in me so I went for it. He had an agenda to keep a hand on the wheel, using me as a front. I wouldn’t know any of this until someone got hurt.” All eyes were on Baekhyun. “I’ll forever be sorry for what I did. When I passed my speech to the heads for approval, they had one comment. Be you. They wanted to see me get personal. This person taught me how to be me again. My parents kept telling me I got my smile back. It’s so good to hear.” Jongdae lowered his head, trying not to choke. “I’m here where I am because of him. Who is this person? You’ll see him beside me later. I hope you all keep those people who changed you close. We don’t know what will happen in the future. Keep those memories and congratulations.” Jongdae stepped down and exited the stage quickly. There was no joy in his closing. Many wondered if he was alright. Baekhyun wiped his eyes roughly then stood up. They had to receive their awards.

 

It was the most pitiful sight. Jongdae stood behind Baekhyun, staring at him only. He looked around, checking if another pair stood up. Mr. and Mrs. Kim stood beside their son, complimenting him for a gutsy speech. They looked at Baekhyun standing alone. Jongdae whispered his parents didn’t seem to make it. Mrs. Kim’s heat broke for him.

 

On the stage, it felt so unbalanced. Baekhyun stood alone while Jongdae had people with him. It’s a representation of what high school was to them. Jongdae had tons and Baekhyun had none. Baekhyun didn’t have the chance to wear his medal. He simply held the flowers, the box and the certificate. Jongdae had his dad wear the medal, his mom hug him, even had their photos taken. Chanyeol ducked his head, wiping his tears. No one could look at Baekhyun. It was too sad to see. The teachers couldn’t come to his aid. Baekhyun still smiled. He did achieve it on his own. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, unable to bear it anymore. He dropped the flowers then hurried to Baekhyun, getting the box from him. He took his own medal off, got the Salutatorian medal and wore it. Baekhyun’s adviser looked away, tearing up too. Jongdae knew what he deserved truthfully. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun panicked.

 

“The right thing,” Jongdae the passed the medal to his mom. Mrs. Kim knew the truth, and regardless of the result, they were still proud of Jongdae. She smiled to Baekhyun, placed the medal around his neck. Jongdae hugged him tightly, ignoring the setting. “Please, please be happy. Please always remember me.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun hugged him back, nodding. “Call me when you need me, please.”

 

“I will. I love you, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

The ceremony ended, everyone with mixed feelings. Baekhyun weaved through the crowd, thanking those who congratulated him. He saw Chanyeol one last time, thanking him for being his best friend. Chanyeol kissed his forehead, wishing him a safe trip. Baekhyun left the campus hugging his rewards. He stared at the medal shining brighter than he expected. He found his eyes blurring again as he walked home. It was the last time he’d take the long path.

 

Jongdae scanned the crowd after everything. He saw Kyungsoo but no sign of Baekhyun. Chanyeol noticed him panicking. He got his elbow, saying Baekhyun left. His plane for London’s due that night. Before anyone noticed, Jongdae ran with all his might. He had to make one last thing right. Baekhyun’s last words to him rang in his ears. Jongdae promised he’d wait. The wait was over. There’s little time left. Jongdae wanted to take back all the days he ignored him. He hated himself for wasting time. Mr. and Mrs. Kim followed their son.

 

Baekhyun got home, head down, sluggish. When he looked up, Jongdae sat on the steps, white envelope in his hand. “What are you doing here?” The young leader looked up, amazed that he wasn’t too late. Jongdae took the short way plus running, so he got there first. Jongdae stood up, unsure of what to say. “Don’t go.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun thought he was crazy.

 

“Don’t go now. Go next week, just not now. Not when you said you love me. Please.” Jongdae begged. “We can rebook. Just don’t leave me now, Baekhyun. Stay a little longer.” Tears fell from his eyes. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. Jongdae stopping him was the last thing he wanted. He knew he’d listen once Jongdae told him what to do but it’s too late. Jongdae knew it too. He put the envelope on the doorstep and left. It’s Baekhyun’s turn to be overwhelmed with emotions. He left the country with a heavy heart, bringing the envelope with him without opening it. Reading Jongdae’s heart would send him back running. So he never did.

 

In London, Baekhyun’s parents met him there. Mr. Byun hugged his son but he didn’t feel like his son. Mrs. Byun helped him unpack, wondering where the huge Keroberos was from. Baekhyun said he bought it, dodging the question. Mr. Byun saw initials sewn on the tail. He saw an envelope with the same initials inside Baekhyun’s admission files. He looked at his son once again. He left the Sealing Wand and his Clow Card book back home. It’s so unlike Baekhyun. Mr. Byun continued helping his son settle. Mrs. Byun found him quieter than usual. Mr. Byun told her not to press any further.

 

Three months passed and Jongdae was due for Japan. His parents bought him an apartment for the time being. They double checked his things before sending him off. Mrs. Kim handed the keys, reminding her son to call whenever. Jongdae thanked them and went on his way.

 

Two different rooms held traces of each other. Jongdae still used the backpack Baekhyun gave him. He even arrived in Japan wearing the beret. They both loved each other dearly but fate said enough. No closure, no anything. They left their hometown with unmended hearts. The best they could do was hope they could meet again.

 

Jongdae entered the building of his new home, bringing up two luggages first. He went in and out, carrying his own things and greeting his new neighbors. When everything was inside, he looked at the pile, counting the suitcases. He swore he brought up nine, placing it by the door. Why were there only three now? He wondered if the owner got a roommate for him. He specifically asked to be alone. “He’s a really focused guy, right?”

 

The former leader turned around seeing the last person he expected in the living room, sitting on luggages. Jongdae’s luggages were mixed in there too. Baekhyun looked at Keroberos like he could respond. “You. Y-you! What is this?” Jongdae’s jaw was dropped.

 

“Last time I checked, London’s farther than our hometown. What took you so long?” Baekhyun teased.

 

“I was, I got lost. What the hell, who am I talking to? This isn’t real.” Jongdae ran his hands in his hair.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Did you imagine me talking to you when you’re alone?” Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun stood up and neared him. Jongdae stepped back, cautious.

 

“No! Don’t come near! Take my money! Just don’t touch the sword.” Jongdae raised his hands. He looked at his sword. He didn’t bring that. Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s waist and kissed him square on the lips. Jongdae’s eyes were about to pop out of its sockets. It felt so real! When Baekhyun pulled back, Jongdae screamed. Baekhyun closed his eyes and covered his ears. He slapped Jongdae to quit it. The pain was definitely real. “Shit, you’re really here! You brought my sword! And Keroberos! You’re Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae’s hands touched his face, hair, and body. Baekhyun nodded happily. This went better than expected. Baekhyun was so proud of this surprise.

 

“Yes, Kim Jongdae. It’s me, Baekura, your new roommate.” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. Jongdae hugged him, grateful for this gift. He lifted Baekhyun, so happy with this.

 

Mr. Byun called Mrs. Kim just two days after Baekhyun arrived. He may have invaded his son’s phone but it’s for his happiness. He asked if it’s possible for Baekhyun to transfer to Japan. Mrs. Byun understood her son’s preference already. The Valedictorian medal with Jongdae’s name said a lot. They couldn’t keep him forever, let alone make him do something he didn’t love anymore. Mrs. Kim helped them arrange Baekhyun’s transfer immediately, keeping the entire thing a secret from her son. Jongdae didn’t even wonder why the keys given to him had two keychains; one Sealing Wand and one Sword. Jongdae thought it was package thing. The sword acted as the Sealing Wand’s handle too. Baekhyun will attend the same school as Jongdae, as a double major. That was the final decision.

 

Jongdae fell on the sofa, unable to grasp reality. Baekhyun threw the 5-foot Keroberos to him and jumped on top. Jongdae groaned, suffocated by the weight. Baekhyun pushed Keroberos off and laid on top of Jongdae, kissing him again. Jongdae responded with much love as he could give, holding his first love. Baekhyun raised his phone and took a photo, posting it quickly. Jongdae did the same, getting a response from Kyungsoo. He and Chanyeol sent a photo too. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised. He knew they would be together eventually. Jongdae felt upset he didn’t see it coming. Baekhyun pulled him up to grab a meal. They placed Keroberos in their shared bedroom, sitting him on Baekhyun’s bed before leaving. Their luggages could wait. 

 

The story didn’t end at Graduation after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comments.
> 
> Full List of Clow Cards in the ff:  
> The Lucid: make things see-through and/or invisible  
> The Gravitation: to pull someone towards or away  
> The Create: give existence to anything  
> The Record: film anything then project realistically  
> The Shadow: hunt down others by shadows  
> The Mirage: create illusions of people, made up spaces  
> The Labyrinth: distort space, trap people  
> The Fiery: manipulate any existing flames  
> The Dream: dream greatest desires and fortune telling  
> The Thunder: create electricity  
> The Reflect: send things back in opposite direction  
> The Song: attracted to any beautiful songs that it hears, often copying them (to memory)  
> The Action: make inanimate objects move  
> Illusion: appear what they fear/love the most  
> Spiral: trapping in endless spiral  
> Sleep: entrance to deep sleep  
> Snooze: make someone sleep  
> Libra: tell truth or not  
> Shield: powerful barrier  
> Reversal: reverse in upside-down manner  
> Lock: seal any room that cannot be penetrated/destroyed  
> Loop: infinite symbol, warp space  
> Mirror: can imitate anything or anyone  
> Siege: using own body as prison  
> Return: go back to events as ghost  
> Nameless Card: Sakura's undying intense romantic love for Syaoran  
> The Erase: ability to erase or remove anything  
> The Time: ability to stop, speed, and return time  
> The Light: ability to give light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting through 80k words! This is my first FULL FLUFF writing. Haven't edited this so please excuse the missing words or typos. Hope you liked it!
> 
> For a full list of Clow Cards, you may search online for their abilities.


End file.
